


暗恋

by vickyqq61



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyqq61/pseuds/vickyqq61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>又更了一发番外，见21章<br/>更了一发番外哦~~<br/>详见第20章</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hanyu在炸裂般的头痛中转醒，他缓缓睁开眼睛，顿时被耀眼的穿透落地窗直射进来的阳光照得皱起眉头闭上眼。  
等感知渐渐回归后，浑身上下那像被碾压过似的疼痛让他有一刹那怀疑自己是不是遭遇了车祸正躺在病床上。

他努力回想自己这是在哪里，而混沌的大脑根本没有办法提供任何有用的信息。  
他想撑起身子看看时间，但哪怕只是稍微移动一点，牵动到脑袋，那尖锐的直击神经的痛感便让他只能乖乖的维持着趴在床上的姿势不敢动。

等眼睛渐渐适应了光线，看清眼前的摆设，他发现自己应该是在酒店房间。  
他慢慢回想起昨晚是世锦赛的after party。他成年后的第一个赛季的尾声。  
然后，他喝醉了。  
人生的第一次醉酒。  
所以，这难受到死的感觉就是宿醉？

他缓缓翻了个身，手臂搭上钝痛不止的脑门。头痛也就算了。身体为什么会这么痛？  
Hanyu忽然注意到搭在头上的手臂，手腕上终年不离身的手串不见了。他惊跳的坐起来。薄被滑下，他才意识到自己居然没穿衣服。  
他犹豫着伸手进被子里摸了摸，什…什么都没穿？！

他努力忽略头重脚轻到让他恨不得再度躺平的晕眩感，茫然的环顾了下房间，并不是他几天前入住的那间标房，而是一间更大的房间，确切来说是套房中的一间卧室。他看看自己身下的床，king size的双人床。正对敞开着的大门外的客厅。  
而从床边的地毯上到对面的沙发上一路散落着他昨晚穿着的西服西裤衬衣领带…内裤，更有一些不知道是谁的衣服。  
他心里隐隐的不安感越来越强烈。  
他对之前的记忆十分模糊。零星的片段也只到酒会为止，他没怎么吃东西，但喝了很多酒。虽然酒精浓度并不高，但对酒精接触及其有限的他来说，已经达到了极限。  
因为是在入住酒店内的礼堂中举行对的宴会，楼上即是房间，所以他没有节制，放纵的喝了不少。他能感受到自己的意识逐步迷糊。  
然后呢……

咔哒。  
开门的声音使Hanyu回过神来，他听到汲着拖鞋的脚步声越来越近,越来越近。  
他紧张的望向敞开的房门。

最终出现在门口的是，  
Patrick Chan

Hanyu表情呆滞的对视着全身上下仅围一条浴巾，头发还在滴着水的Patrick，越走越近，最后在他这侧的床沿坐下。  
Patrick微微歪着头，没什么表情的看着围着被子僵直的坐在床上的Hanyu。  
Hanyu因为宿醉而反应迟钝的大脑完全没有办法给予任何恰当的回应，他只是呆呆的回望着对方。  
有那么片刻，他们就这么无言的对视着。

Hanyu被Patrick看的不明所以，渐渐在对方锐利的视线中感到狼狈难堪起来，甚至有些毛骨悚然。  
最后是他终于憋不下去，踌躇着开口道，“你怎么会在这里？”

Patrick脸上冰冷的表情在这一瞬间转化为一个轻蔑的嗤笑，“这是我的房间。你酒还没醒？”  
Hanyu顿时有些不好意思的咬着嘴唇低了低头，“那…那我怎么会在这里？”

“你装傻是不是装的有点太过了？”Patrick伸手抚上男孩的嘴唇，把男孩重又咬住的下唇从齿间解救出来，他笑着说，“我们昨晚该做的不该做的都已经彻彻底底做过了。现在装不熟是不是有点太晚了。”  
Hanyu脸色剧变，瞪大眼睛不敢置信的看着Patrick，颤声道，“我不明白…你什么意思？”  
Patrick淡笑着望了他一会儿，忽然伸手去拉围在男孩腰间的薄被，Hanyu吓了一跳，条件反射的扯住被子压回腰间，惊恐的望向Patrick。  
Patrick扬了扬眉，“现在明白了？你别跟我说你什么都不记得了”  
男孩在Patrick调戏般的眼神中无所适从，脑子乱成一锅粥，一时不知作何反应才好，只能无助的瞪着男人。  
半晌才找回自己的声音，“请你…请你别开这种玩笑好吗？”  
“我可没空和你开这种玩笑，”Patrick收敛了笑容，语气也冷了下来，“你真的不记得了？就算不记得，难道你身体没感觉吗?虽然我昨天已经算是很克制了。但看你的反应，第一次？你可别告诉我你现在什么感觉都没有。”  
Hanyu登时红了脸，身体也随着Patrick的这句提醒，从紧张感中抽离，所有的感知仿佛瞬间回归。四肢的酸痛，还有那不可告人的地方的痛感都强烈的提示着他昨晚可能发生的事情。

Hanyu攥紧腿上的被子，仓皇无措的低吼道，“你怎么可以这样？！”  
“我怎样？”Patrick一脸淡然，不紧不慢的说，“上了你？”  
他站起身，走到沙发边慢条斯理的从行李箱里取出一套替换衣服，面不改色的继续，“有些话我们还是说清楚比较好。昨晚你是喝醉了，我也不想乘着你醉酒占你便宜。但是不管你记不记得，事实，是你硬拉着我求我操你的。”Patrick背对着Hanyu扯下围在腰间的浴巾，目光一直跟随着他的男孩猝不及防的慌忙别开视线。  
Patrick边穿衣服边不急不缓的补充道，“哦，有一点需要更正一下。事实上你要的人不是我，”他顿了顿，穿好牛仔裤，转过身玩味的望着低着头的男孩，不阴不阳的说，“而是Javier Fernandez。”  
Hanyu猛然抬头，惊慌失措地望向已经收敛了笑容，正冷眼望着他的男人。  
Patrick直勾勾的盯着他，脸上缓缓扬起淡薄的冷笑，继续说道，“不过深更半夜的，我实在不方便为了你去打扰你那亲爱的师兄，你知道，他也有女朋友要照料。所以呢，你，我只好勉为其难亲自照应了。”

Hanyu在Patrick尖酸刻薄的奚落中，脸上的血色全数尽褪，他苍白着脸，深深低着头，把冰冷的不住颤抖的双手掩藏在薄被之下。

Patrick穿戴整齐，重又坐回床沿，低头看着深埋着头不知道在想些什么的男孩，“所以，你喜欢Javier？”  
Hanyu听到这个名字，很明显的颤抖了一下，他沉默了片刻，木讷讷的摇了摇头。  
男人波澜不惊的语气，继续吐出让Hanyu惊恐万分的话语，“你说如果Javier知道你一边被我操着，一边哭着喊着的却是他的名字，会是什么反应？失望？害怕？还是…厌恶？”  
Hanyu抬起头，眼圈通红满眼含泪的绝望地看着男人，“你胡说….我没…我没有…”  
Patrick置若罔闻，抬手抹去随着男孩话音尾声一起滑落在脸颊的一滴眼泪，“我猜，你是不是每次自慰的时候都喊着他的名字？”  
Hanyu在Patrick冷冰冰的逼视下慌忙用力的摇了摇头。  
想要辩解又无从辩解，末了，被击溃般的紧紧捂住唇，以免自己哭出声，但大颗的眼泪还是不住地夺眶而出。他用力吸了口气，带着浓重的哭腔，哀求到，“请你别再说了……求你…求求你。”  
Patrick看着低头啜泣的男孩，脸色肃然。  
他突然拽住男孩的手臂，一把把对方扯进怀里。一手搂着男孩赤裸的肩膀，一手紧扣着他的后脑勺，低头重重的封上对方因哭泣还变得通红的嘴唇。  
随后便是激烈而绵长的亲吻，Hanyu对于接吻的经验只停留在四唇相触的阶段。对于这种程度的深吻，他毫无经验，只能被动的任由对方霸道地予取予求。  
一吻结束，Patrick用拇指抹去粘在男孩唇瓣的一缕银丝，没什么表情地看着眼神茫然的男孩，淡淡道，“哭什么？至于吗？你只是喜欢一个人，又不是杀人埋尸被发现了。”  
Hanyu还沉浸在那突如其来的一吻中，恍惚的看着自己不知何时紧紧拽在男人胸膛衬衣上的双手。  
他机械的问道，“你会…和javi说吗？”  
“绕了半天，你只担心这个问题？”Patrick冷淡的反问。  
Hanyu默然无语的望着他，眼神哀求。  
他们凝神相望，片刻后，Patrick自嘲的叹了口气， “我不会告诉Javier他的师弟正暗恋他暗恋的死去活来。”  
在Hanyu还没来得及松一口气的时候，Patrick翘了翘嘴角，皮笑肉不笑的接下去说，“但作为交换条件。你必须答应我，在这个休赛期做我的床伴。”  
Hanyu愕然，瞪圆眼睛望着对方。

他完全不了解Patrick Chan。虽然他们无数次的交锋，也作为团队参加过各种商演活动。  
在媒体或者众人面前，Patrick对他也总会维持礼节性的和善。  
但只有Hanyu自己知道，私底下的Patrick对他是多么的冷淡。  
一开始他以为是自己多心，然而不止一次的，他总会在人海中感觉到纠缠在自己身上的视线，他回身，时常会迎上Patrick隔着人群冷冷注视着他的视线。  
起初，他会回以微笑，但每一次，男人总会无视他，状似无意的转开视线。  
偶尔两人单独相处，无论他怎样刻意的想要和这个男人套近乎，只要没有外人在场，Patrcik面对他永远是一副冰冷无言的姿态。  
久而久之，Hanyu明白这个人是真的不喜欢自己。到了连假装都不愿意的程度。  
他不明白这么深的敌意由何而来，从小到大，他从来没有接触过这种毫不掩饰的赤裸裸的厌恶。所以他慢慢变得害怕和Patrick接触。他开始有意无意的躲着这个男人。尽可能的避免和他单独相处的机会，甚至是在公开场合，他也尽量回避与他的任何眼神接触。他们之间渐渐形成了一堵敬畏而疏远的城墙。  
而直到今天，他对于这个男人长久以来那一点仅有的认知，在这一刻，瞬间风崩瓦解。

他不能理解，也无力应对这种要求。

“怎么？不愿意？”Patrick脸上的笑意浅了些，“莫非你还准备默默等着你的师兄终有一天恍然醒悟他的最爱其实是你？你几岁了？还这么天真？你忘了昨天晚上他在庆功宴上带着新女友招摇过市的样子了？他直的连大力钳都掰不弯。就凭你这种连接吻都不会的小处男还敢做梦？”  
Hanyu被说的满脸通红，紧紧咬着嘴唇。

Patrick停顿下来，叹了口气，放缓了语气，“昨晚很愉快，就算你醉了都不记得了。但我可以很负责任的告诉你，你很享受，至少射了4次。”  
Patrick看着脸红的已经要烧起来的男孩，笑意渐深，他倾身贴在Hanyu耳边继续蛊惑道，“男人的世界没有守生如玉这一说，更别说是为了一个有女朋友的直男。我也不在乎你心里装着谁。我会让你明白单纯的性爱比这种愚蠢的单相思要美好的多。等你明白了，也许就可以从这个无望的死局中脱离出来了。你看，这件事对谁都没有坏处。你说呢？”  
Hanyu侧过脸，带着无辜眼神的双眸呆滞的凝望着笑意盈盈的男人。  
Patrick偏头望定他，鼻尖几乎要触到他的鼻尖， “而且，就像我刚才说的，该做的不该做的，昨晚都做过了。你已经是我的了。多一次少一次，又有什么差别？或者你准备就这样画地为牢，默默念着Javier的名字自渎一辈子？”  
Hanyu的眼中充满了无助和游移不定的挣扎。  
“我已经知道了你的秘密，跟我在一起你可以放下心防，至少在我面前，不用这么累的守着你的小秘密。”Patrick乘胜追击的逼迫道，“我不介意你像昨晚那样把我当成别人来自我满足。怎么样？”  
Hanyu张了张口，却什么都没能说出来。  
“你自己也应该明白，长痛不如短痛，“Patrcik贴上男孩的耳畔，用充满磁性的声音劝诱道，“我会帮你忘记他。”

男孩沉吟良久，最后，自暴自弃的合上眼，用几不可见的幅度点了点头。


	2. Chapter 2

城市的光亮被厚重的窗帘严严实实的遮挡在落地窗外，一丝不透。  
偌大的卧室只留床头柜上一盏暖黄色的台灯来点亮。  
室内回荡着男人低沉的喘息和男孩断断续续鼻音浓重的呻吟。  
一室旖旎。

Hanyu仰躺在床上，被跪在他腿间的Patrcik抬高双腿从正面进入，男人不断的重重挺动着腰部，仿佛要将男孩顶穿一般深深的一下一下契进男孩身体最深处。  
Hanyu在男人肆无忌惮的挺动中毫无招架之力，双眼失神的望着天花板，两手无意识的紧紧攥住头底下的枕头边沿。甜腻的呻吟从微张的双唇间不断溢出。“嗯…轻…轻一点……哈…嗯…嗯…嗯……”  
Patrick抽插了一阵，抽出性器，微微俯下身，拉住还回不过神来的男孩的手臂让他坐了起来，抱住任由他摆布的男孩骑跨到自己身上。  
他扶着男孩的腰，让男孩缓缓坐下，自下而上的重新进入他。  
这样的体位比方才进入的更深。Hanyu屏住呼吸，直到男人的巨大终于全部没入他的瞬间才呼出憋着的那口气，发出叹息般的呻吟。  
Patrick没有立刻动作，就着埋在男孩体内的姿势停了下来，他倾身含住男孩因性爱的刺激而娇艳欲滴的嘴唇，慢慢深入，与男孩深吻了一会儿。  
片刻后，他停下亲吻，对视着男孩被情欲晕染而显得迷茫湿润的双眸，温柔的说，“现在可以自己动吗？”  
Hanyu双臂环着男人的脖颈，无助的看着他，摇了摇头。  
男人无奈的叹了口气，扣住男孩的腰，带着他动作，同时自下而上的顶弄他。  
快感从湿润火热的交合处一波又一波的袭向全身。  
男孩被男人不住撞击在前列腺上的顶弄，刺激的控制不住地忘情呻吟，全身战栗。  
“嗯….不要….不要一直顶那里….嗯….哈….”男孩一双翦水潋滟似的眸子半阖着，无措的摇着头。  
Patrick却又故意变本加厉地重重顶在那一处，在Hanyu的惊叫声中，沉声说，“叫我的名字。”  
“Pa…Patrick……”男孩听话的应声。  
Patrick满足的吻去男孩因情欲刺激而滑落在唇边的生理性泪水，合着相连的姿势重又把男孩放回床上。  
就着居高临下的姿势，按住男孩的肩膀凶猛的冲刺起来。Hanyu在男人全力的抽插中，再也不能控制的大声呻吟出来。  
男人攥住Hanyu欲抚上分身的手，扣回男孩头顶，沉声霸道的说，“用后面高潮。”  
Hanyu拼命摇着头，眼带祈求的望着男人，“不行…嗯….摸..摸…”  
Patrick却丝毫没有放松压制住他手腕的力量，只是更狠命的反复抽送，猛力撞击着让男孩惊叫不止的那一点。  
Hanyu在没顶的汹涌快感里哭叫到声线都沙哑了，他们又这样耗了许久，男孩终于在男人卖力的抽插所带来的疯狂快感中射了出来。  
Patrick也差点随着男孩高潮下不断收缩的后穴的刺激而射出。  
他停止了动作，俯下身，贴在男孩耳边，喘息着柔声低语，“我可以射在你里面吗？”  
Hanyu还沉浸在高潮的余韵中失神的喘息不止，微微痉挛着。  
他根本搞不明白射不射在身体里有什么差别，他只是希望这场快感强烈到要把他逼疯了的性爱能尽快结束。  
他胡乱的点了点头，无力的说，“你快出来。”  
Patrick手肘撑在男孩头侧，另一只手扣住男孩的腰，与他脸贴着脸重又律动起来。

Hanyu刚刚射过精，身体的保护机能让他不能立即再度获得快感。  
此刻，抛去了快感的粉饰，情欲的遮掩，男人契入他身体的部位便显得异常突兀，每一下抽动碾压给肠壁带来的触感都清晰的让他感到恐惧。  
Patrick紧贴在他耳边粗重的喘息，喷洒在他颈侧灼热的呼吸，让他产生出另一种无以言表的兴奋感。  
他微眯起眼，伸手缓缓抚摸上埋首在他颈侧的男人的后颈，开口无声的唤到，“Javi。”  
他闭上眼，幻想着此刻正深埋在他体内的炽热属于另一个他朝思暮想的男人。渐渐地，酥麻的快感在他体内慢慢复苏。  
他随着男人越来越快的律动，轻喘着。  
在几次深重的撞击后，Patrick一插到底，进到男孩身体最深处，低吼着把滚烫的精液尽数喷射在男孩紧致温暖的甬道深处。  
Hanyu随着男人的射精，感受着烫人的体液在自己身体里喷撒开来，下意识的紧紧搂住男人的脖颈，闷哼出声。

Patrick全身重重压到男孩身上，沉沉地喘息着，Hanyu依然维持着搂着男人的姿势，与他相叠而卧。  
Patrick静静的趴了一会，调匀了呼吸。意犹未尽的沿着男孩曲线优美的肩颈线有一下没一下的亲吻着。  
Hanyu体力透支严重，静了一会儿后便觉得眼皮直打架，Patrick轻啄在颈侧的吻也仿佛按摩般催眠。

男人抽出性器，正迷糊着的Hanyu随着对方的动作，发出小猫呢喃般的一声轻喘。但并没有睁开眼睛。  
Patrick把男孩环在自己脖子上的手臂扯开，坐了起来，握着对方的右手拉到嘴边，咬了咬男孩的食指。  
Hanyu吃痛的睡眼迷蒙的看向他。  
“别睡，先去洗个澡。”Patrick紧攥着男孩欲抽回的右手，严肃提醒他，“精液留在身体里会拉肚子的。”  
Hanyu吃惊的睁大眼，委屈的说，“那你为什么要这么做？”  
Patrick难得露出了笑模样，一脸坦然的说道，“因为我喜欢。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanyu站在Patrick公寓的浴室花洒前，一手撑着墙，一手按照Patrick教他的方法，慢慢伸进后穴试图把射入体内的精液弄出来。  
这是从三个月前他们变成床伴关系后，第一次不戴套做爱。  
赛季结束后，两人都有各自的训练和本国的商业活动等等诸多的事宜要着手去忙。  
所以这三个月，他们碰面的机会并不多。  
加上今天这一次，才是他们的第八次碰面。  
然而每一次，Patrick总会想尽一切办法的找机会和他亲热。他们从两个原本私下没有任何交流的人，变成了一见面就黏在一起的状态。  
当然，除了在床上，Patrick对他也并没有热情到哪里去，还是一贯的冷淡模样。  
但是只要他们在一起的场合，Patrick便会时刻在他左右，哪怕彼此间并没有比以往更多的交流，但男人似乎只是要他这么呆在他身边就可以了。

最先发现异常的人是Javier，他一开始只是旁敲侧击，之后更是直白的甚至带点质疑的口气向Hanyu质问怎么会突然和Patrick走的这么近。  
因为他和Javier亲厚，之前曾经无意中跟Javier抱怨过Patrick仅仅针对他的冷漠态度。  
Javier当时还开导过他，说Patrick人不错，一定是他想多了。  
所以如今也并不能怪Javier对他们突然变得亲近的关系，而心存疑惑了。

Hanyu回想起那一次，他面对Javier的问题，心虚到满脸通红。不会说谎的他，并没能掰出什么体面的理由来解释掩饰些什么。从头到尾都在支支吾吾的顾左右而言他。  
末了，在他几乎就要穷途末路的时候，Javier却没有再继续深究下去，只是眼神十分怪异的看着Hanyu，说了一句，我觉得你最近变得……

变得怎么样，他并没有说下去。最终Javier只是欲言又止地讪笑了一下，走开了。

因为和Patrick发生了性关系，面对默默喜欢着的Javier，Hanyu总是时刻保持的一种心虚的焦灼感。  
先喜欢上的那个人就输了，他在Javier面前总是显得自卑，因为喜欢他，总是在意着他的一言一行。怕自己不够好，怕被对方讨厌。

他怕Javier发现他和Patrick的关系。更怕Javier知道他这么喜欢他，却在和别的男人上床。  
怎么想，自己似乎都离Javier更遥远了，也更没有资格再宵想些什么了。

也许唯一的解决办法，只有如Patrick所说的那样。有朝一日他会从对Javier的迷恋中走出来。  
和另一个人开始一段两情相悦的恋爱。  
那个人会像Javier对他一样的那么温柔宠溺，但是却是爱着他的。  
不是出自友情，而是真正的爱情。

那么这个人会是谁呢？  
虽说他和Patrick上床了，但他从不觉得那个人会是Patrick。  
比不觉得自己最终会和Javier在一起还要笃定的认为。

和Patrick做爱真的很舒服，性爱经验丰富的男人，总会体贴着他的感受，让他体会到性爱的愉悦。  
在做爱的时候，也会一反常态的温柔。  
连说话的语气都会柔和下来。  
有时，Patrick望着他的眼神，会让Hanyu恍然觉得对方是喜欢他的。当然，这只发生在他们做爱的时候。

平时，Patrick对他还是一如既往的霸道冷漠。加之他比他年长不少，说话又总是带点若有似无的命令口吻。  
只敢对家里人任性闹脾气的日本男孩，对于像Patrick这样个性强势的人，便自然而然的逆来顺受起来。  
总之，他有点怕这个男人。  
自己怎么可能和一个令自己感到害怕不自在的人谈恋爱呢？  
更别说，Patrick其实也并不喜欢他。  
他们只是床伴关系，说好在赛季来临前便会结束的各取所需罢了。

为了能有更多的见面时间，Patrick要求他把训练课时和男人的课时尽量重合。这样，他们就可以有同一天，甚至是两天的共同假期。  
就像今天一样。  
今天是他们正式恢复训练后，难得的2天连休假日。  
Patrick从底特律飞回多伦多，只为了带他回自己的公寓，做爱。

只有两枚保险套，而男人却执意做了第三次。  
最后还射在了他的身体里。害他现在这么辛苦的清洗。

开门的声音，Hanyu循声望去，男人赤裸着身体走了进来。  
在除去情欲的场合看到对方或是让对方看到自己的赤身裸体，真是害羞极了。  
Hanyu慌忙的低下头，停下了所有的动作。只是傻乎乎的站在花洒前，任由水流倾洒在身上。  
Patrick打开淋浴间的玻璃门走了进来，格外宽敞的淋浴间，站两个人也丝毫不会显得拥挤。

Patrick无声的站到Hanyu身后，伸手越过男孩的腰间，把水流开到最大。  
“弄出来了吗？”他漫不经心的问到。  
Hanyu局促的点了点头，“应…应该可以了。”  
Patrick听着男孩没什么底气的回答，叹了口气，拽着Hanyu的手臂把他转了个身面对自己。看了眼扭捏的低着眼的男孩，双手探到他身后，掰开男孩紧致的屁股，右手的中间和食指缓缓的顶入男孩的蜜穴中。  
Hanyu随着Patrick的动作闷哼出声，尴尬的手脚都不知道该如何摆放才好。  
依然敏感的甬道在Patrick越来越深入的手指的撩动下，不住收缩。  
红晕逐渐染上脸颊的男孩靠到Patrick肩头上，双手环住对方的腰，紧咬牙关不让自己发出什么奇怪的声音。  
Patrick拨弄了片刻，拿下头顶的花洒，把水流调节成柱形，对怀中的男孩轻声低语，“忍着点，可能会有点疼。”  
Hanyu任人宰割的软糯模样，慌张的点了点头，小声的应了声。  
温热的水流冲人甬道，并没有什么痛感，只是在身体里蔓延开来的温热液体，让Hanyu觉得浑身都随之发烫起来。  
他难耐的下意识间搂紧了Patrick。

清理完毕，Patrick抽出手指，把花洒调回喷洒状搁回头顶的支架上。  
看着依然环着他的腰，僵硬的埋首在他肩膀上的Hanyu，忍不住露出了一个转瞬即逝的微笑。  
他收起了笑模样，抬手抓着Hanyu的肩膀，缓缓拉开了两人间的距离。  
Hanyu略显无措的望向他，眼神无辜又带点小动物般的楚楚可怜，双颊绯红。  
Patrick面无表情的拉着他走出淋浴间，在毛巾架上拿了条大浴巾，兜头罩住男孩，淡淡地说，“冲一冲就可以了。出去把自己弄干。你不是困吗？早点睡。”  
男孩低眉顺眼的嗯了声，听话的边擦着头发边往外走。  
Patrick望着男孩消失在门侧的身影，眼神温柔。


	3. Chapter 3

一夜无梦。  
悠悠转醒的Hanyu有一瞬间反应不过来自己身在何处，他睡眼惺忪的微眯着眼，凝望着从半掩的落地窗帘间穿透进来的一缕阳光，出神了半晌。  
此刻，他正侧身躺着。搁在腰间的男人的手臂，紧贴在后背的温暖宽厚的胸膛，都提醒着他，他正被Patrick拥在怀中。  
睡着的时候无知无觉，而一旦醒来了，再被这样抱着搂着，他便开始浑身不自在起来。  
身后的男人吹拂在他耳侧缓而沉的呼吸证明对方此刻还睡得正沉。  
Hanyu犹豫了好一会儿，决定先看看时间。  
他轻手轻脚的往外侧挪了挪，伸手去够床头柜上的手机。  
就在他刚刚摸到手机的瞬间，Patrick依然搭在他腰侧的手臂忽然收紧，把他往怀里带了带，紧紧扣着他的腰。  
Patrick整张脸埋在他后颈，睡意朦胧的嘟哝了句什么。  
Hanyu没听清，下意识的“嗯？”了一声。  
“别动，再睡一会。”Patrick这次清晰的说到，嗓音仍带着点昏昏欲睡的慵懒感。  
“你下午几点的飞机？”Hanyu解锁了手机屏幕，看了看时间，“我也差不多要回去了。”  
“……现在几点？”  
“十点半了。”  
Patrick不为所动，没了反应。  
就在Hanyu怀疑Patrick是不是又睡着了的时候，Patrick忽然松开了他，缓缓坐了起来。  
Patrick手肘搁在曲起的双腿膝盖上，神情疲惫的用双手揉了揉脸颊。  
“你睡觉真不是普通的不老实，”Patrick回头瞥了眼翻身仰躺着的Hanyu，蹙眉苦笑道，“昨晚我差点被你踢死。最后只好半压着你睡。梦里也在练习跳跃？”  
Hanyu顿时害羞起来，他一直知道自己睡相不好。冬天也没少因为踢掉被子而把自己冻感冒过。  
他发窘的报以歉然一笑，抿了抿唇，羞赧内疚地说到，“不好意思啊，下次我还是回家睡吧。”  
Patrick撇撇嘴，“我不是这个意思……”  
他似乎不欲多说了，掀了被子下床往浴室走去。

等他洗漱完毕出来，Hanyu已经穿戴整齐乖巧的坐在沙发上了。  
“去刷牙洗脸吧。淡蓝色那套是你的。”  
男孩点点头，听话的往浴室走去。  
这是他第一次来Patrick家，也是第一次和Patrick一起过夜。  
从昨天踏入公寓的那一刻开始，他始终摆脱不了这种拘谨忐忑的状态。

浴室的洗漱台上放着一套崭新的洗漱用品，浅蓝色的质感厚重的玻璃杯里插着一支未开封的淡蓝色牙刷，边上放着一条素色毛巾。  
Hanyu快速的洗漱完毕，犹豫着把插着牙刷的玻璃杯放到了洗漱台上，同款的深蓝色牙杯旁边。  
他歪头看着两个款式相同颜色深浅不一的牙杯牙刷并排而立，产生了一种微妙的违和感。

“去吃点东西吧。”Patrick背对着浴室整理着手提旅行包，听到Hanyu走进的脚步声，头也不抬的提议道。  
Hanyu抓起沙发上的挎包，小声支吾着回绝道，“不要了，我还是回去吃吧。”  
Patrick置若罔闻，径自拉上旅行包的拉链，回头盯着Hanyu不紧不慢的继续追问，“想要吃什么？”  
Hanyu对视上Patrick温和中带着强势目光的眼睛，放弃挣扎般地叹了口气，不怎么情愿地回道，“随便。”  
Patrick摇了摇头，“我最讨厌别人说随便，天底下这么多吃的，哪一样叫随便？”

平时对外再怎么克制忍让，Hanyu毕竟也是从小被母亲宠大的，又是家中幺子，骨子里多少还是带着点被娇宠出来的任性。  
他有点不高兴的嘟起嘴，语带不悦的抱怨起来，“可是外国食物对我来说都是一样的难吃啊…所以随便。”  
他其实并不是针对Patrick闹脾气，只是对方提到了他的人生难题之一的三餐问题，使他忍不住有点克制不住的露出了些许孩子气。  
Patrick第一次接触到犯起任性劲的男孩，觉得有趣极了。  
他低头笑了笑，掩饰般的伸手揉了揉眉间。

缓了缓笑意，Patrick拎起旅行包走到Hanyu面前，抓住还在低头闹情绪的男孩的手径直往外走，Hanyu懵懵懂懂拽着挎包任凭Patrick带着走。  
Patrick唇角忍不住牵出一抹温柔的弧度，轻声慢语地对他说，“我带你去吃好吃的。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们来到多伦多downtown的一条以闹中取静闻名的商业街。  
Patrick带着Hanyu一路从停车场穿过商业街的一条小巷来到一街而隔的另一条更为隐秘的街道。  
他们走着走着，Hanyu惊奇的发现道路尽头居然开着一家日本料亭。

【木漏日】  
Hanyu看着伫立在门边素雅的复古木牌上的店名，和背后古雅大气的日系建筑。  
在日本，像这种规格的料亭，普通老板姓是根本不会去吃，也是消费不起的。  
而开在加拿大的这间料亭显然更加亲民。虽然也是同样的价格不菲，然而却接受一般民众的预约，并没有像日本料亭只接熟客这种潜规则的存在。  
这一家木漏日非常有名。因为本身是日本人的关系，大家总认为他应该会喜欢，许多人都向他提到过，推荐过。  
Javier也曾经不止一次的说过，要带他来吃一次。  
只是每次预约都要排到两三周后。  
他们一个对吃兴趣不大，另一个又总是吊儿郎当糊里糊涂的，这件需要经久策划的事便总是自然而然默默耽搁了下来。

“这家要预约的啊。”Hanyu转头看向站在他身侧的Patrick，好心的提醒到。  
Patrick略显惊讶的挑了挑眉，“你知道这家？”  
“Javi说过要带我来吃。”男孩傻乎乎的毫不避讳地提起这个令Patrick微微皱眉的名字，“只是一直约不到时间。”  
Patrick听罢，淡笑了下，搂过Hanyu的肩膀，默默无言的带着他步入门栏。  
感应门铃传来一阵悠悠的风铃声。  
顷刻，深长的回廊深处便走来一位妆容典雅身穿和服的亚洲女性，微笑着从容却快速的走到他们面前。跪坐到玄关处，轻轻柔柔的用日语敬语对他们招呼起来。  
Hanyu对于能在异乡听到母语显得很开心，恭敬的用日语回应她。  
“好久不见，Patrick。”和Hanyu用日语寒暄完，这位日本姑娘用同样地道的英语对Patrick说，“难得你今天来，可惜Saori不在。”  
Patrick笑着摇了摇头，“是我突然冒昧过来，还有空房间吗？”  
“当然。”  
叫Kaoru的日本女孩领着他们来到回廊尽头的一间和室。  
虽然Hanyu是日本人，但这还是他头一次有幸进这种料亭享用日本料理。  
尽管他对食物的兴趣并不大，然而对于能够在异乡接触到如此纯正的日式建筑，却发自内心的感到安心快乐。  
诺大的房间，榻榻米的清香，以及铺着和纸的幛子门外沐浴在阳光下宁静雅致的日式庭院所营造出的氛围都使他感觉恍若回到了日本一般。

“你来点吧。”Patrick语气温和的对男孩说。  
Hanyu挺直腰背端正地跪坐在放置于榻榻米上的和室无脚椅上，翻看着菜单。  
虽然都是以日语为主而显示的菜名，只在旁边附着小几个字号的英文注释，但对于男孩来说依然是一件难以完成的苦差事。  
Hanyu蹙着眉头苦哈哈的翻了几页，踌躇着对Patrick说，“还是你来点吧。”  
Patrick和kaoru看着男孩如临大敌的模样，相视一笑。  
“我不挑食，什么都吃，如果我来点的话，你那份也必须要全部吃完。”Patrick翻开菜单，淡漠地提醒着男孩。  
Hanyu苦恼的继续翻着自己的那份菜单。  
他想吃梅子茶泡饭，玉子蛋，四喜锅什么的。可是他不好意思说，谁会来料亭吃这个呢？  
Kaoru看着Hanyu为了点菜烦恼成这样，不禁掩嘴莞尔轻笑，他对Patrick眨眨眼，“Hanyu君第一次来，不如这次就先试试本店的特色菜品吧。如果可以的话，请让我来替你们决定，如何？”  
一面对食物就产生选择恐惧症的男孩如释重负的合上了菜单，双手托着低头恭敬的递还给kaoru，用日语说了些感谢麻烦之类的客道话。  
Patrick摇头苦笑的对视了一眼忍俊不禁的女孩。

等kaoru退出房间拉上移门后，骤然安静下来的空间里，隔桌而坐的两人默默无言的对坐了片刻。  
Patrick慢条斯理的取出放在精致木盒中的冰毛巾擦手。  
Hanyu双手托起茶杯，缓缓饮了一口茶，试着打破僵局，“你认识这里的人吗？”  
Patrick抬眼看他，“这里的老板算是我青梅竹马的朋友，一个日裔女孩。”  
他手指沿着杯沿摩挲了一圈，扫了眼和室的布局，淡笑着缓缓继续道，“这间餐厅是她从小的理想，她一直很爱美食料理，日本文化这些，要开料亭这个理念被她从小念到大，好在她够坚持，家里又有钱，总算是实现了。”  
Hanyu点点头，忽然想到，“是刚刚Kaoru说起的Saori吗？  
“没错。”  
Hanyu羡慕的表情，歪歪头叹道，“能实现从小到大的理想真是好呢。”  
Patrick饮了口茶，眼眸含笑，嘴上却不客气的奚落道“谁的理想有你大。你都实现了。还羡慕别人什么？”  
Hanyu不好意思的抿嘴而笑，低眼摇了摇头。  
似乎方才想起他和Patrick之间那一层竞争关系，赶紧笑着转移话题，“可惜她今天不在啊，不然可以认识一下呢。”  
Patrick漫不经心的嗯了一声，“以后会有机会。”  
在亲切的环境中，轻松自然的对谈里，渐渐放松下来的男孩，慢慢展现出话痨本质，“是美人吗？”  
“想不到你还挺八卦，”Patrick云淡风轻的瞥他一眼，嘴角牵出些许轻柔笑意，“是个大美人，怎么？你有兴趣？”  
Hanyu局促的笑了下，摇了摇头。  
他慢慢趴到桌上，下巴抵在交握成拳的双手上，抬眼望着Patrick，小心翼翼的语气，“Patrick，你喜欢女孩吗？”  
Patrick放下茶杯，毫不闪躲地凝视着乖巧中带着点好奇模样的男孩，点了点头。  
Hanyu低眼，看着面前的茶杯里一根竖起的茶叶梗，迟疑着开口道，“那，你有喜欢的人吗？”  
Patrick沉默不言，Hanyu重又抬眼看他，两人就这么静静的对视了一会。  
眼看着Patrick张口即将说些什么的时候。  
门外传来了kaoru用日语的扬声示意，“打扰了。”  
他们同时转头看向被缓缓拉开的移门。跪在门外的3个穿着和服的亚洲女孩缓缓站起，托着装有食物的木托盘徐徐走入。  
Hanyu再次转头看向男人，Patrick正低着眼睛，神情淡漠的看着女孩们一一布上菜品，闭口不言了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

这是一次很愉快的午餐。  
席间，他们只挑了些轻松简单的话题来聊。  
更多时候，只是安静的享用着美食。  
食物出乎意料的美味，每一样菜品都细腻精致，清淡可口，符合Hanyu对食物的审美。  
品种繁多的料理，而每一道的量却又很配合他的胃口，使他可以吃到每一种，最后居然还没有被撑到。  
这家料亭算是一家创意日料，有些菜品，Hanyu连听都没有听过，然而每一种吃起来却又都是正宗的和食口味，有家乡的味道。

吃完午饭，Patrick开车把Hanyu送到公寓楼下，伸手从后座拿过包装精致的一个和风礼品盒递给刚刚解开保险带的男孩。  
Hanyu接过盒子呆呆的回望着Patrick，用眼神询问。  
“是木漏日的特色甜品，四季布丁，原料全部是从日本进口的。特别是抹茶口味，很不错。”Patrick解释到。  
Hanyu怔怔地开口，“你怎么知道我爱吃布丁？”  
“你喜欢吃布丁？”Patrick状似无意的反问，“那正好。”  
Hanyu这才意识到自己问了个傻问题，有点小尴尬，只好没心没肺的干笑了两下。  
静了一会儿，他觉得差不多该道别了。  
他侧身面向Patrick，脸上笑意未卸，缓缓低头躬身行了个礼，恭恭敬敬的说到，“今天谢谢你的招待，餐点很美味，非常感谢。”  
Patrick面无表情的看着他，静静等他说完。在Hanyu抬起头的瞬间，冷不防伸手在男孩的眉心位置，用右手的中指重重地弹了他一下。  
“啊！”Hanyu猝不及防的被弹了一下，猛然吓了一跳，惊叫出声。  
他咬着唇双手抚着额头，一脸委屈，莫名的看着Patrick。  
Patrick挑了挑眉，声线没什么起伏，徐徐道，“你要再和我这么客气，下次我们做完后，麻烦你也按照这个规格，原封不动的跟我好好道声谢。”  
Hanyu哀怨的揉着额头，眼带愠怒的瞪视着Patrick。  
同时又下意识的脑补了下Patrick描述的那个场景。  
蓦地，不由自主地噗嗤喷笑了出来。  
他越想越好笑，把摸着额头的手改去捂嘴。  
Patrick很快也被他的傻笑感染到，嘴角禁不住泄出一个快乐的弧度，跟着抿嘴笑了起来。

Hanyu望着Patrick同样带着笑意的眼，两人相视而笑。  
他忽然惊觉，原来他也可以和这个男人这么轻松愉快的相处呢。


	4. Chapter 4

Hanyu双手撑着膝盖靠着惯性在冰场上滑行，有些吃力的微微张嘴大口呼吸地匀着气。  
一天的训练进入尾声，他的体力明显有些跟不上了。  
稍稍缓过来了些，他刚站直了身体准备再去做几个跳跃，就被人冷不丁地用双手从身后扣住了腰。  
他微微侧头瞥了眼身后的Javier，男人贴着他的耳朵小声问道，“晚上有空吗？”  
Hanyu已经习惯了Javier每次都过于热情的肢体动作，只是放松了力气，任由Javier推着向前滑去。  
他摇了摇头，“没什么特别的事。”这么说出口的同时，Hanyu就后悔了。  
果然，Javier的下一句话不出所料的是邀约。  
“晚上来我家打游戏吧？干脆住我家？”  
Javier带着他停了下来，掰过Hanyu的肩膀让他转身面朝自己，笑眯眯的看着他，等待他的回复。  
Hanyu抿了抿唇，低头用右手去调整左手的手套，斟酌着要怎么开口拒绝，最终只是颇不自然的生硬的说到，“不要了，我晚上还有作业要做的。”  
“Come on,Yuzu，你刚刚还说没事的，而且作业什么时候不能做？”西班牙男人感觉被伤害了，不依不饶地纠缠到，“明天上午没训练，我们可以玩的晚一点。拜托，你已经好久没来我家住了。每次约你都是这样那样的借口。明明之前三天两头来玩的啊。”他低头去看把脑袋耷拉得越来越低的日本男孩，放缓了语气，惴惴不安地口吻，“是不是我有什么地方惹你不高兴了？所以你才故意躲着我？”  
Hanyu慌忙抬起头，神色紧张的摇了摇头，“不是的，没有。我只是……”  
Javier看着Hanyu一副急于辩解又无从开口的模样，释然的笑了。他抬手摸了摸男孩的头，“那晚上就来我家嘛。我们好好联络下感情啊。最近都没什么机会聊天。”  
Hanyu还是满脸踌躇，为难的看着Javier，挣扎了好半天，刚想开口说什么的时候。  
场边的Brain重重的拍了拍手，两人寻声看过去，Brain指了指他们，“要不要下来，我给你们一人泡一杯咖啡坐下来慢慢聊？我有说过中场休息吗？!就给我站那边聊这么久？快点动起来，别偷懒。”  
Javier已经被骂皮实了，只是无所谓地耸了耸肩，滑离前又揉了揉Hanyu柔软的头发，喜笑颜开地，“就这么说定了啊。等下休息室等我。”  
Hanyu右手紧紧拽着左手腕，呆呆地望着Javier越滑越远的背影，心慌意乱。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Javier把还剩下近一半的披萨连同盒子一起扔进冰箱，回头对坐在三人沙发上用手机上网查邮件的Hanyu发牢骚，“这些都是你剩下的。你这个挑食大王。”  
Hanyu头也不抬的皱了皱鼻子，“太油了。”  
“是啊，你只要吃蔬菜沙拉就能活了。”Javier边调侃他，边把用过的杯子碟子放到水槽里快速地冲洗了下，“不过今天的外卖是真的不好吃。早知道我就亲自下厨了。”  
Hanyu“哈”了一声，抬头瞄了他一眼，“谢谢哦，问题是你的手艺我早就领教过了。所以，心领就好了！真的！”  
“你的言下之意是我做的东西很难吃？”Javier回过头看向坐在开放式厨房外客厅里的Hanyu，恶作剧的笑容渐渐爬上嘴角，他放下洗到一半的杯盘，冲了下手，向着男孩走去。  
“我有这么含蓄吗？”毫无警觉的男孩依然低着头边看手机边回答。“那我重新表述下哦，你做的东西是真的很难吃。所以还是不要了。”  
Javier慢慢走到Hanyu面前，突然出其不意的用湿漉漉的手捧住男孩的脸颊一通猛揉。  
“啊啊~~你干嘛啦！！”Hanyu猝不及防地被沾了一脖子一脸的水，失声尖叫，吓得手机都差点扔出去。  
Hanyu下意识地挣扎着想要爬到沙发另一侧，Javier誓不罢休的抓着男孩的腰身把他面朝下压到沙发上，自己顺势压到他身上，手在他身上一通乱抹，嘴上满不在乎的说，“干嘛？擦手咯。”  
Hanyu被Javier结结实实的压在身下，挣扎了几下便满脸通红起来，连耳朵尖都红透了。  
对于Javier来说这可能只不过是朋友间的一场玩闹，但被压在Javier身下的Hanyu却苦不堪言。  
“你快走开啦，你压痛我了。”他不得不强迫自己语气严肃的阻止这场闹剧。因为他不确定再被这么压下去，自己会不会起反应。  
Javier听着Hanyu冷下来的声线，悻悻然讪笑着从他身上爬起来，拽着Hanyu的手臂帮他起身。  
“小气鬼，”他戳戳男孩红扑扑气鼓鼓的脸颊，“你是多不喜欢和别人身体接触啊。以后有女朋友了也只纯聊天？”  
Hanyu嘟着嘴撇了他一眼，用双手理了理头发，不再理睬他，若无其事的继续低头看邮件。  
Javier仿佛忘了洗到一半的碗，在Hanyu旁边干坐着，发起了呆。

“啊，对了，”没过一会儿，Hanyu刚好看到木漏日的新品推荐邮件，脱口而出，“我们一直想要去吃的那家日本料理店，我上个月去吃过了。真的很好吃。”  
“就是那家超贵，但是有钱还吃不到，一定要预约的？”Javier靠在沙发背上，望着天花板随口应着。  
“恩。是啊。”男孩抓着机会趁机调侃到，“就是那家某人说要请我去吃，但是总是以难预约为借口多次爽约的那家。”  
Javier闻言笑了笑，他是真心想请挑食的男孩在异乡吃顿好的，只是对于要预约排队的餐厅总是没什么耐心去计划。  
随后他忽然想到了一个关键问题，猛然转头看向男孩，“你和谁去的？”  
Hanyu闻言顿时僵了僵，愣住了。  
他只是想找个话题打破僵局，于是逮到什么便说了什么，完全没有经过大脑，现在真是追悔莫及。  
他当然不可能告诉Javier自己是和Patrick一起去的。  
而他在加拿大所有认识的人，Javier几乎都认得。  
况且亲近到能够一起去吃需要提前三个星期预约的餐厅的朋友，除了他Javier还能有谁呢？

Hanyu只能鸵鸟似的装作充耳未闻，目不斜视地紧盯着手机屏幕假装看的极其认真。  
刚刚还热闹的气氛瞬间冷了下来。  
Javier看着男孩一封封打开再一封封关闭邮件，漫无目的毫无章法的样子，疑心更重了。  
“Yuzu？”  
Hanyu依然不给他任何反应地紧盯着手机，不看他。  
Javier凑过去，伸手抽出男孩手上的手机，扣到面前的茶几上，皱起眉头一脸严肃的看着Hanyu的侧颜，沉声问到，“到底是和谁？”  
从Javier的这个角度望去，可以看到男孩不断微颤的睫毛，忘了眨眼般凝视着正前方茶几上的马克杯，用轻的不能再轻的声音回答道， “我自己去的。”  
Javier惊讶地失控嚷道，“你提前几个星期定位子，然后一个人去吃？！”  
Hanyu缩了缩脖子，脸上也渐渐泛起了红晕。他也知道自己说的话荒诞可笑得离谱。  
但他还是无比坚定的点了点头，缄口不言了。  
Javier不确定男孩脸红是因为撒谎，还是真的因为一个人外出吃饭被发现了而感到难堪。  
不…他应该是在撒谎。  
然而他看着男孩的表情，便知道再问也问不出什么所以然来了，于是只能担忧的叹了口气， “你最近真是怪怪的。是不是一个人呆太久，太寂寞了。”他伸手搂了搂男孩僵硬着的肩膀，在他耳边和声细语的继续安慰道，“下次你可以找我一起去。无论什么事都可以。虽然我有女朋友，但是陪你的时间多少都是空的出来的。明白吗？”  
Hanyu小心翼翼的抬眼局促地瞄了他一眼，笑得勉强不安，犹豫着点了点头。

Hanyu趁着Javier去洗澡的间隙，趴在沙发上，看着对面映射在关闭着的电视机屏幕上自己的倒影，出神。  
他无法想象如果Javier发现他和Patrick的关系会怎么样，然而症结或许根本不在Patrick。他只是单纯的害怕Javier发现他的秘密，他不愿意让这个男人用异样的眼神看他。他害怕。  
Hanyu烦躁的转头把脸埋在沙发里，压抑着轻吼了一声，握拳用力地捶了捶沙发坐垫。  
几乎与此同时，手机铃声骤然划破寂静的空间，他被突然爆出的声音吓得惊跳着坐了起来。  
抓过茶几上的手机，看到屏幕上显示的来电人名更是手足无措起来。  
他犹豫着划开锁屏，做贼心虚的把声音压得很低的喂了一声。  
对面传来Patrick一如往常的淡漠声线，“在干嘛？”  
“刚刚洗好澡，”Hanyu下意识的用空着的那只手拨弄着身边沙发靠垫的拉链，挑着模棱两可的话说，“你呢？”  
Patrick似乎轻笑了一声，“和朋友在外面吃的饭，刚到家。”  
最近，Patrick偶尔会像这样，在晚上打电话来和他聊天。  
说说训练中发生的趣事，又或者只是聊一些无关紧要的话题。  
渐渐的，他发现自己和Patrick还挺有共同语言。很多时候不知不觉一聊便是个把小时。  
然而今天，他只想尽快结束这通电话，Javier就快出来了。  
Patrick很快从不懂掩饰的男孩各种敷衍的回答中发现了他的心不在焉。  
“你不舒服吗？听上去没精打采的。”Patrick关切的问男孩。  
还没等Hanyu回答。电话那头隐约传来的西班牙男人的声音便瞬间干脆明了的解释了他的疑惑。  
“Yuzu，我好了，你还没开机？”Javier边套T恤边从浴室快步走出，Hanyu措手不及的去掩话筒。但显然已经晚了。  
他不知道自己在心虚什么，说起来，Patrick只是他的床伴，他和Javier之间也更不可能发生任何事。  
然而，他依然能清晰的感受到某种微妙的张力，使他不愿意让自己独自和这两个男人同时处于同一个空间，哪怕是用一根电话线相连的时空，也让他感到浑身不自在。  
“你和Javier在一起？”Patrick听不出喜怒哀乐的声音平静的传来。  
Javier看到Hanyu在打电话，便安静的走到一边去设置游戏机。  
Hanyu看着Javier的背影，轻轻的“嗯”了一声，又忍不住补充解释到，“Javi想打游戏。所以找我来玩…游戏”  
说完，他屏心静气的等着Patrick的回复。  
他不愿意让Javier知道他和Patrick往来，也不愿意让Patrick知道他依然和Javier走的很近。他怕从Patrick嘴里听到类似“痴心妄想”之类的词。  
这些日子，他和Patrick之间发展出了某些类似友情的东西。他变得不再那么怕他，能愉快的和他相处谈天，他很珍惜。  
然而他依然无法忘记，那天在酒店醒来后，Patrick对他说的那番话。  
关于他和Javier的关系，字字箴言，他都明白。只是那些，却是他最不想听的。

电话那端沉默了好一会儿。  
在他怀疑Patrick是不是已经单方面挂断了电话的时候，他听到了一声极轻微的叹息声，轻的仿若是他的错觉般。  
然后Patrick毫无波澜的，甚至还带着点温和的语气对他说，“别玩得太晚了。早点休息。”  
接着Patrick礼貌的对他道了晚安，没等他回话便挂断了电话。  
Hanyu怔怔的握着手机，感到某种复杂的情绪从心底蔓延开来。他说不清那是什么，在他还没来得及抓住细究之前，便已经烟消云散了。  
“谁的电话？”Javier背对着他随意的口吻。  
“我妈妈。”Hanyu随口扯着谎，心神恍惚的把握得发烫的手机搁回茶几上。  
Javier回身上下打量了他片刻，挑眉道，“你和由美阿姨说英语？”  
这是今天第二次，男孩因为Javier的质问而哑口无言的僵在当场。  
他真的需要开始严肃怀疑下自己的反射弧是不是短路了，或者是因为他今天练习时撞到了头？

“你是不是在和谁交往？”Javier站起来，走到男孩身边坐下，紧紧地盯着他看了他好一会儿，“是有交往的对象？还不稳定，所以不想被人知道？”  
Hanyu始终不敢转头面对他，只是默默无言的呆滞的凝视着前方，睫毛轻颤，缓慢而又僵硬的摇了摇头， “不是的。没有交往的对象。”  
“那是有喜欢的人了？在追对方？”Javier想到另一种可能性。  
他可以明显感觉到Hanyu在他的视线下越来越不自在的表情。  
他看着男孩可怜兮兮的维持着不堪一击的防御姿态，不忍心再逼迫他。  
最终只是无奈的叹了口气，温温柔柔的抚摸了下Hanyu细软的头发，语重心长的说道，“算了，等你想说的时候再告诉我吧。”  
Hanyu用力的咬了咬下唇，压抑住隐隐哭腔，嗯了声。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

后来Hanyu的情绪始终不高，没精打采的陪Javier玩着游戏，Javier看着男孩动不动就神游太空的样子，没多久便失去了兴致，于是便提议早点休息。

Javier家的床够大，热情的西班牙男人更不允许男孩作为客人睡沙发什么的。因此，每次Hanyu去过夜，总会和Javier share一张床。

深夜。  
Hanyu背对着Javier安静的侧身躺着，眼睛却睁的大大的，神经质的咬着右手拇指的指甲发呆。  
他毫无睡意，也不敢睡去。他怕他睡相不好踢人，更怕睡着后会说出什么奇怪的梦话。  
他情绪一紧张，便睡不好，容易梦魇。  
今晚他心事过重，脑海里一直盘旋着Javier的质问，Patrick那一通草草结束的电话，以及那一声不知道是不是他错觉的叹息声。  
反反复复的辗转不去，扰得他心烦意乱到想要抓狂。  
但此刻他唯一能做的，却只是强迫自己静静的，一动不动的躺在男人身边，假装已经睡死过去。

假装。  
呵。  
他心里冷笑了一声，眼泪却毫无征兆的滑出眼角一颗接着一颗的滴落在枕头上。任凭他怎样紧咬嘴唇，也无法抑制源源不断滑落的泪水。  
他喜欢着这个男人，却总在他面前假装成另一种人。  
不敢袒露性向，怕被他发现自己暗恋他。怕被讨厌，只能用那个假装出来的自己去换取这个男人一点点的好感，哪怕那并不是爱情。只要他愿意用温柔的眼神看着他，用关心的语气和他说话，亲近的摸他的头，毫无芥蒂的拥抱他，他便觉得欢天喜地。  
他怕失去这一切，于是只能压抑扭曲着自己的感受，畏缩在自己的世界里，默默的用这种极端的方式守护着这份只属于自己的恋情，只为它可以长久生存。

可是，他好累。  
他开始害怕和男人单独相处，因为他怕越陷越深，他怕控制不了自己。

他听着Javier渐沉的呼吸声。默默的数着时间，一个小时，是人体刚进入深度睡眠的起始点，是最不易转醒的阶段。  
Hanyu极轻极缓的翻了个身，面朝向Javier。  
像过去每一次同床而眠时一样，认真而又贪婪的借助着微弱的月光凝视着Javier的睡颜。  
用目光深深描绘着男人的五官，浓而直的眉，紧闭着的总是温柔注视他的含情凝睇的眼，英挺的鼻梁。  
最后，他的视线落在Javier睡梦中依然带着点微笑弧度的薄唇上，再也移不开。  
他轻手轻脚的缓缓撑起身子，一瞬不瞬的凝视着男人的唇，慢慢地，慢慢地，俯下身体。

他听到自己直击耳膜的如雷鸣般的心跳声，他感觉着自己滚烫到快要燃烧起来的双颊的温度。  
这不是他第一次这么做，虽然每一次他都告诉自己这必须是最后一次。  
然后一次又一次的，魔怔般地重蹈覆辙。  
他控制不住自己。  
他越陷越深。

他屏息凝神，微微颤抖着，绝望地吻住这个令他魂不守舍的男人的唇。  
只是单纯的四唇相触，严格说来，根本算不上吻的一个吻。  
然而这一刻，Hanyu感到心里那片荒芜的腐蚀人心的空虚感，瞬间消逝了。

暗恋一个人，是这么痛苦而又甜蜜的一件事。  
他爱着这个人。  
没有理由，不可救药。

Hanyu慢慢直起身，抬手抹去即将滴落的一颗眼泪。  
他放下手的同时，惊惧地看到Javier缓缓地，缓缓地睁开了双眼。  
他眼睁睁的从泪眼朦胧的视野间，看着男人浓密睫毛覆盖下半阖半张的眼睛，无神的直视着前方，被窗外倾泄而入的惨淡月光，沁上了一抹毫无温度的冷光。


	5. Chapter 5

Hanyu拖着行李箱一瘸一拐的走进房间，把钥匙手机放到茶几的置物篮里，疲惫不堪的连走到卧室的力气也没有了。他无力地挨到沙发上，双手交抱着垫在额头下，便静静地趴着一动不动了。  
昨晚对他来说简直是一场噩梦，他发誓他看到Javier睁开了眼睛，但后来男人似乎只是翻了个身，便又沉沉睡去。  
他不知道对方是装的还是真的只是自然而然的动作。  
他心惊胆颤的等到天亮，小心翼翼观察男人的反应，战战兢兢的过了一整天。  
Javier似乎一切如常，但是做贼心虚疑心过重的Hanyu总觉得哪里哪里都不太对，然而具体是哪里不对他又说不上来。  
因为精神不集中，下午训练的时候着冰不稳，扭到了脚。当时他心中一凛，又惊又痛，吓的脸色惨白。  
不过痛劲过去，自己感觉还算好，又给医生看了下，证实只是轻微扭伤，不会造成大碍，他才算稍微放心了一点。  
但是即使再轻微的扭伤都是伤，马虎不得。训练肯定是无法再进行，还得花几天时间好好静养。  
他懊恼又焦躁却又无可奈何。

好在Javier的反应和往常一样，担心都写在了脸上，还坚持要先开车送他回家再回去训练。  
两个人单独相处的时候，Hanyu因为心虚变得沉默寡言，而Javier也貌似体谅着男孩的心情只稍微说了几句安慰的话，便不再多言。  
没有过多交流的，一路驱车送他到公寓楼下。  
这一路的沉默相对又让男孩好不容易压下的疑心和担忧渐渐复苏。

Hanyu六神无主的趴在沙发上，脑海里反复回放着Javier昨晚睁眼的瞬间，越想越心惊，越想越害怕。  
所有的负面情绪一起从四面八方直逼而来，齐齐压得他透不气来。  
Hanyu慢慢弓起身子爬了起来，环抱双膝把自己团在沙发上。看着置物篮里的手机，他必须找个人说说话，不然他要疯了。  
Hanyu抓过手机，划开锁屏按向通话键，第一个跳出的列表便是通话记录。他看着已接电话第一排Patrick的名字。  
才猛然意识到，其实自己想要打电话的对象就是Patrick。毕竟除了他，还能和谁说Javier的事呢？  
他按向Patrick的名字，把手机抵到耳边，铃声响了没几下，便被接通了，电话那头传来Patrick低沉的一声“喂”。  
Hanyu一瞬间反而不知该如何开口，一时间只剩下浅浅的呼吸声顺着电缆传向彼端。  
“结弦？”男人不确定的唤了一声。  
所有人，熟悉的不熟悉的都爱昵称他“Yuzu”，而Patrick总是一板一眼的叫他“结弦”。这个他原本的名字，现在反而只剩下Patrick在叫。  
“恩。”明明是他打去的电话，反而被动的仿佛他才是接电话的那个人。  
“找我有事吗？”Patrick温和的语气，耐心的问到。  
Hanyu还是不知道要怎么开口说这件事，只是扭捏的问他，“你现在有空吗？”他想找个人陪他聊聊天，也许可以慢慢的切入话题，得到些安慰。  
电话那边明显犹豫了下，语气显得有些歉意的说，“我在开车，准备去买份礼物，晚上有个朋友生日趴……晚点我打给你？”  
Hanyu捏着电话，觉得最后一根救命稻草也离自己远去了。他闭了闭眼，眨下压抑良久终于迸发而出的一颗眼泪，他睁开眼稳了稳声音，让自己听上去尽可能的轻松点，“那算了，没什么要紧事，你玩的开心点哦。Byebye。”  
说完，怕自己泄漏过多情绪，便急匆匆的挂断了电话。  
Hanyu摸着隐隐作痛的脚踝，死命咬着嘴唇把即将倾泻而出的啜泣压抑回去。  
这时，电话铃忽然响起，他看着屏幕上Patrick的名字，做了两个深呼吸，接起电话，平稳的“喂”了声。  
“你刚刚在哭？”Patrick担心的声音传来，令男孩好不容易筑起的防线一击即溃。  
他再也忍不住的呜咽出来。  
本来可以忍住的哭泣，在对方的关心下反而无法忍耐。带着点撒娇情绪的倾斜而出，像小孩子一般。  
“到底怎么了？”Patrick的声音越发温柔，又明显带着焦急的问到。  
“……我扭伤了脚。”Hanyu压抑住哽咽，吞吞吐吐的说。  
这一句结合男孩伤心的哭泣，猛然把Patrick吓得不轻，“严重吗？医生怎么说？”语气里是满满的急切关心。  
Hanyu被Patrick关切的语气弄得有点懵，他吸了吸鼻子委委屈屈地说，“…还，还好。要休息几天。”  
“只是休息几天就好？不会有后遗症？医生到底怎么说？”  
男人听上去比他自己还要担心的样子。让男孩心里一暖，“医生说没什么大碍。养一养就会好。”  
Patrick听他这么说，松了口气。沉默了几秒，才回过神来，问到，“那你哭得这么伤心做什么？”  
Hanyu被问得一愣，现在如果提起Javier的话，好像显得过于矫情。人家刚刚才这么关心过他的伤势，如果让Patrick知道比起伤势，自己更关心的是Javier的事，一定会被男人骂的。  
他于是便支支吾吾的不肯说了，只是可怜兮兮的含糊道，“还有些别的事情……心情不好。”  
Patrick在电话那头沉默了半晌，仿佛是在想办法安慰他，又始终什么都没说。  
Hanyu等了一会，悻悻地说“你去忙吧，我已经没事了。”  
Patrick沉吟片刻，缓缓道， “别胡思乱想了。现在去洗个热水澡，弄点东西给自己吃。累了的话去睡一觉。我晚一点过来。”  
“过，过来？”Hanyu被惊了一跳，感觉自己肯定是听错了，“你不在底特律？”  
男人模棱两可的“嗯”了一声，“我现在回去拿护照，开车过来大概5个多小时。等我到了再说。不许瞎想不许哭。”  
说完便挂了电话。  
Hanyu怔怔的握着电话，听着电话被切断后的一片寂静，觉得内心慢慢地安定了下来。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick在晚上十一点多抵达。  
Hanyu开门后看着男人略显疲惫的神色觉得很不好意思，想要去接Patrick拎着的手提旅行包，却被Patrick让过。男人反而伸手去扶住他胳臂，低头看着他的脚，“哪只？”  
Hanyu愣了一下才反应过来，“右脚。”  
Patrick扶着他，陪他慢慢走到沙发边，让他坐下。自己把旅行包随意地扔在沙发边的地上。蹲下身托起Hanyu的右脚放在自己膝盖上，卷起男孩睡裤的裤脚，握着男孩的脚踝轻轻捏了捏贴着膏药的患处，抬眼看着男孩，“会很痛吗？比我想象的要肿。”  
Hanyu双手撑着沙发坐垫，耸着肩膀，乖乖的坐在沙发上歪头看着Patrick摆弄他的脚，反过来安慰起Patrick，“真的还好。我自己知道的，不是很严重的。”  
Patrick点点头，轻轻放下他的脚，站了起来，“能借浴室洗个澡吗？”  
“当然。”  
Hanyu想站起来，却被Patrick先一步压住了肩膀,“我自己去就可以了，你别乱走动。”说着他扬了扬眉，“还是你要来帮我洗。”  
男孩老实的讪笑了一下，没有去接Patrick的调侃，转移话题道，“浴室梳妆镜下的柜子里有新的浴巾的。”  
Patrick点点头，从旅行袋里拿了换洗衣服，朝浴室走去。

等Patrick洗完澡出来，Hanyu依然抱膝坐在沙发上。  
只是沙发前的茶几上已经放着一份切成四块，看上去十分可口的三明治，和一杯冒着热气的咖啡。  
Patrick在Hanyu身边坐下，看着面前的餐食，才想起自己还没有吃晚饭，一瞬间发现自己真的很饿。  
“给我的吗？”他侧头看着Hanyu。  
“嗯。”男孩乖巧的点了点头，“三明治是我自己做的，不过咖啡是速溶的。”  
Patrick笑了笑，拿起其中一块三明治。  
切成四块的三明治，即使里面的馅料塞得再厚实也不过是两口的量。  
Patrick慢条斯理的吃完了一块，不禁惊讶的挑了挑眉，看向Hanyu诚恳的赞扬到，“很好吃。没想到你还是个会做饭的。”  
Hanyu不好意思的低头笑了，“你应该只是饿了吧。”  
Patrick笑着转头，不置可否，继续吃完了剩下的三块。  
Hanyu以自己的食量设定的一份三明治显然不够Patrick吃，但男人并无多言。只是心满意足的吃完这份迟到的晚餐。  
喝了口咖啡，便把注意力转回抱膝坐在上发上面向着他却在出神放空着的Hanyu身上。  
他侧身面向男孩，单手架在沙发背上撑头看着Hanyu缓缓开口，“现在可以说了，究竟什么事弄得你心神不宁的？”  
Hanyu回过神，不自在的微微扭了扭身体，把半张脸藏到交抱着的手臂后面，只留一双眼睛无助的看着Patrick，欲言又止。  
Patrick伸手揉了揉他的头发，语气温和地单刀直入，“我开这么久的车过来，不是为了看你扭扭捏捏闹别扭的明白吗？快点说，说完我要睡了，好累。”  
Hanyu还是扭捏，又怕Patrick不耐烦。只好战战兢兢的把事情颠三倒四的说了一遍。

说完后就静静的看着Patrick。希望Patrick能安慰他一下，或者骂他一顿什么的都好。  
而Patrick只是看着他，但心思显然并没有放在他身上，而是出神的看着Hanyu身后的某一点。  
“Patrick？”Hanyu等了半天，不确定的叫了他一声。  
Patrick终于回过神来，对他笑了笑，伸手揉了揉鼻根，疲惫道，“Sorry，开车太久，有点累了。”  
Hanyu摇了摇头，语气不安的又追问了一遍，“你说Javi是知道了装不知道，还是真的没发现？”  
Patrick看着男孩，良久才说，“你到底是怎么亲他的？”  
男孩犹豫了下，觉得说也说不清楚。便缓缓前倾，双手轻轻搭上Patrick的肩膀，用嘴唇在男人的唇上轻触了下，贴了几秒才退开，坐回去依旧双手抱起膝盖，仿佛什么都没发生过一般，眼神单纯的看着对方，“差不多就这样，这么久。”  
Patrick怔怔的看了Hanyu好一会儿，随后低眼苦笑了一下。  
“就这样？”Patrick抬眼看他。  
Hanyu愣了愣，然后乖巧的点了点头，“嗯。”  
Patrick压抑住不知何来的上蹿下跳的火气，耐着语气，却控制不了话语间的讥讽意味，“你每次都这样偷亲他？哪怕是在我教你怎么才算接吻之后？”  
Hanyu听出Patrick话语里的奚落，委屈的低下眼，不言语了。  
Patrick看着神色落寞的男孩，邪火不知不觉去了一半。他伸手把Hanyu细碎的额发轻轻往鬓角处拨了拨，男孩一脸无辜可怜相的吸了吸鼻子，鼻尖红通通的。  
Patrick叹了口气，放缓了语气说道，“别担心了。他肯定没发现。”  
男孩抬眼看他，用眼神询问他。  
“就算他当时是看到你亲他了，但是对于睡得迷迷糊糊的人来说，突然被惊醒的情况下发生的任何事，到了第二天也肯定不能确定当时到底是做梦还是真实发生的了。”  
Hanyu听着Patrick的分析，将信将疑。  
Patrick补充道，“最坏的情况，他也至多是有所怀疑。既然他没有说破。就说明他是在乎你的。事情不会像你想的那么坏。”  
男孩低眼安静的听着，若有所思。  
Patrick伸手捏捏Hanyu的脸颊，让他看向自己，“我现在要说的是，他发没发现根本不是重点，重要的是，他发没发现又怎么样呢？”  
Hanyu摇摇头，不是很明白Patrick的意思。  
“我问你，你到底有没有想过要和他在一起？或是想要和他上床？”Patrick问得直截了当。  
Hanyu瞬间红了脸颊，慌忙摇了摇头，“…没有，我只是不想让他…让他讨厌我，不想他不理我。”

Patrick语重心长地说，“听我一句，如果你没有想过要和他怎样，就不要再执念于他。不然你只会反复伤害自己的感情，甚至是身体。你今天着冰不稳就是因为你思想不集中。说得难听点就是他害的。还好没什么事，如果摔得比不了赛了，你觉得值得吗？”  
Hanyu也是心有余悸，被Patrick说得更为羞愧，只能埋首在双臂间，一副要哭不哭的表情。  
Patrick叹了口气，挪到Hanyu身边，展臂把抱成一团的男孩整个圈入怀中，嘴唇贴在他的耳边，轻声低语道，“我们交往吧？”  
Hanyu闻言怔怔的转头看向Patrick，两人贴的很近，转过头的男孩嘴唇几乎擦过男人的。  
Patrick凝望住近在尺咫的男孩的眼睛，把最后那一点距离缩短为零，贴上男孩柔软的唇瓣，温柔的撬开对方的牙关，给了他一个吻，不带丝毫情欲，却充满柔情缠绵至极的吻。  
一吻结束，他们缓缓分开，Hanyu懵懂的望着Patrick。  
Patrick吻了吻Hanyu光洁饱满的额头，贴在男孩耳边语气温和柔软地耳语到，“和我交往后，如果你还敢提起他甚至是想起他，我就是那个吃醋的人。每次我都会生气的把你压着做到你想不起Javier Fernandez是谁。久而久之，你再想起他的时候，就只会条件反射的记起我，记起和我做爱是多美好这件事。  
Hanyu被Patrick说的又害羞又好笑，红着脸咯咯笑了起来，扭捏着说，“拜托，Patrick，不要开我玩笑啦。”  
Patrick微微拉开点距离，神态颇为认真的直视着Hanyu的眼睛，摇了摇头，“我没开玩笑。”他抬手抚上男孩的脸颊，轻轻抚摸，眼神温柔专注，“我们交往，我会对你很好的。”  
Hanyu闻言，渐渐收起嘴边的笑意，匆忙地别开视线，语气慌乱，“不行的。我…你……你知道我心里是喜欢Javi的，这样对你不公平。”  
Patrick不为所动，笃定的说，“我说过，我会帮你忘了他，你也必须忘了他。和我交往就是一步最好的开始。”  
Hanyu彷徨踌躇，眼神游移不定，忽然想起一个问题，望定Patrick，迟疑道，“…你为什么要这么帮我呢？”  
Patrick怔了怔，注视着男孩的双眼，良久。  
忽然一抹浅笑在男人的唇边漾开，他仿佛下定决心般的深吸一口气，语气苦涩地开口道，“因为我喜欢你。”  
他顿了一顿，直勾勾的看着Hanyu继续道，“像你喜欢Javier一样的喜欢你。”  
Hanyu闻言，看着Patrick若无其事的淡笑，瞬间感到一股酸楚汹涌直上，在喉咙与鼻腔间不断徘徊，最终窜上眼眶，化成咸涩的眼泪泛滥而出。  
“hey，哭什么。”Patrick抬手小心翼翼地抹去男孩汹涌而出的眼泪，把他搂进怀里，亲了亲他的头发。  
两人就这么静静的抱了一会儿。  
Patrick重又和声细语地开口道，“我喜欢你，我不想你再伤害你自己。所以，给我个机会让我照顾你，好吗？”  
Patrick搂着沉默不语的男孩，亲吻他的耳廓，用低得不能再低的声音循循善诱道，“快说好啊。”  
Hanyu哽咽了一下，埋首把眼泪擦到Patrick宽厚的肩膀上，吸了吸鼻子，鼻音浓重还带着颤音但口齿却无比清晰地说到，“好。”  
Patrick把男孩紧紧紧紧的搂在怀中，亲吻着男孩柔软的发，眼底唇边皆是满满的笑意。


	6. Chapter 6

Hanyu是被闹钟吵醒的，他迷迷糊糊的伸手按下闹钟静音键。  
Patrick从身后抱着他的手臂收紧了些，显然也被吵醒了。  
“再睡会儿吧，我忘记取消闹钟了，现在才七点。”Hanyu轻声说了句。  
Patrick含糊地应了一声，声音里带着浓浓倦意的问他，“你脚感觉怎么样？”  
Hanyu愣了一下，一早上被猛然吵醒，自己都没在第一时间马上忆起脚伤的事。Patrick睡意朦胧间的第一句话却是关心他的伤势，显然是一直放在心上默默挂念着的，Hanyu心里一暖。  
他轻而缓的转动了下脚踝，感觉了下。觉得痛感消下去了不少，顿时松了口气，道，“好多了，不怎么疼了。”  
“那就好。”Patrick听上去放心了，在他后颈印了一个吻，不一会又呼吸渐沉的睡着了。

可能是生物钟的关系，Hanyu反而是睡意渐消，清醒的很。  
他一手搭在Patrick环在他腰间的手臂上，扣着男人的手掌，手指无意识的来回摩挲着Patrick的手指，想着心事。  
从昨晚开始，他算是和Patrick正式交往了。那么现在这个环抱着他睡的正沉的男人就是他的男朋友了？  
Hanyu觉得这种感觉很微妙，又带着一点难以言喻的羞涩甜蜜。  
他不知道自己是不是喜欢Patrick，但Patrick对他的好，他却真真切切的感受到了。

昨晚在入睡前，他们躺在床上聊了很久。  
他终于解答了自己长久以来的疑惑，关于Patrick过去为什么总是这么疏远冷淡他。

“我能问你个问题吗？”昨晚他们双双躺到床上后，Patrick自然而然的从背后搂住他的时候，Hanyu在令人心安的黑暗里，在Patrick坚实的怀抱中开口问到。  
“想问我是从什么时候开始喜欢你的？”Patrick低而沉的声音从耳畔传来。  
Hanyu微微笑了，带着点难为情地“嗯”了声。  
“具体是什么时候……我也不太说得上来。”Patrick不确定的口吻，然后又忽然想起什么趣事般的低笑了起来，“不过我倒是记得我是从什么时候开始注意你的。”  
“什么时候？”Hanyu缓缓翻身面朝向Patrick，睁大眼睛好奇地看向淡笑着的男人。  
“12年世锦颁奖的时候。”Patrick伸手把对方翻身时弄乱散落在额前的一缕发丝拨到额角，“你那个开心兴奋的样子让我一度怀疑是不是自己站错台子了。”他停了停，又补充道，“你那个时候看上去傻乎乎的……但是可爱极了。”  
Hanyu回想起那个时侯的自己，也跟着笑开了，带着点羞怯地辩驳道，“我可是一直很可爱的。”  
Patrick笑得更深了。  
“那，以前你为什么总是对我凶巴巴的？”男孩转而可怜兮兮的小声抱怨起来，“我每次和你打招呼你都不理我。我一直以为你很讨厌我。”  
“我怎么可能讨厌你…我只是…”Patrick敛了敛笑意，略带愧疚地解释道，“这么说吧，我对我想要而又得不到的东西会敬而远之。我没有办法心里清楚这个人永远没办法属于我，还和他若无其事的在一起。我没办法容忍暧昧不清。可能是感情方面我比较自私吝啬吧。”他在男孩额头亲了一口，接着说，“不过以后不会了。”  
“哦！所以你就冷暴力我？你知道我为这件事情烦恼多久吗？”男孩撅起嘴不满的嘟哝道。  
Patrick伸手用食指和中指捏了下男孩鼻尖，笑道，“原来以前你这么在意我？早说呢。”  
Hanyu皱了皱鼻子，做了个鬼脸，故作哀怨地，“我可不敢呢。你都不正眼看我的。”  
他似乎要把以前在Patrick身上受到的委屈不公，都一股脑的抱怨出来，好让Patrick知道，他以前待他有多过分。  
Patrick忍笑，用哄小孩般的耐心语气劝慰他，“我是为你好，我当时没有出手，是看在你还小，你这么希望被我掰弯？”  
“我本来就是啊。”Hanyu提醒道。  
Patrick失笑，“所以你现在是想说，你希望我早点对你出手？”  
Hanyu闻言愣了一下，咦，怎么绕成这样了？“才，才没有！”  
“不过既然出手了。我就没想过会失败。”Patrick伸手扣住男孩的下巴，拇指的指腹按在男孩微翘的软软的嘴唇上，轻轻摩挲，“FYI，我真的是一个独占欲很强的人。所以，我之前说的每一句都是认真的。既然和我交往了，就不准再去想什么别的男人了。恩？”  
Hanyu伸手把Patrcik抚摸自己嘴唇的手抓到双手间握牢，继续升级他的小别扭，“想了又怎样？你又不会知道。”  
“我刚刚说过我吃起醋来是怎么样的，嗯？”Patrick反握住男孩的手，凑到嘴边在男孩指节处不轻不重的啃了一口，“哦~我懂了，所以你现在是在暗示我？”  
Patrick说着突然翻身压到Hanyu身上，居高临下似笑非笑的看着他，“想就明说，虽然我现在很累，但是再累，你要我也不可能不满足你。”  
Hanyu在Patrick的言语调戏下，立刻就脸红了，他双手推着Patrick的胸膛，扭捏呢喃，“我才没有！”  
Patrick压下身，在男孩赌气微撅的嘴唇上轻舔了一下，“我怎么觉得你有呢？”  
男孩害羞的双手捂脸，“没有没有我没有。”  
Patrick笑着把Hanyu的一只手抓开，在他右眼上落下一个轻吻，使劲忍笑道，“没有就早点睡。想要的时候再告诉我。”  
Hanyu哼了一声，欲翻身。Patrick撑起身子等男孩翻身向右后就着之前的姿势从身后紧搂住他，把他圈在胸膛前。  
“晚安，结弦。”Patrick吻了吻男孩泛红的耳尖，在他耳畔柔声说。  
Hanyu持续了一整天的焦躁不安惊慌恐惧，在Patrick温暖的怀抱和这一声低语中悄然烟消云散了。

Hanyu停止了关于昨晚的回忆。  
在昨天白天的时候，他原以为昨晚一定会是一个难熬的不眠夜。  
而事实上他却睡得意外的好。一夜无梦直到天明。他知道这一切都要归功于Patrick。如果不是他的话，他一定直到此刻还在无助的纠结于Javi的事情。  
想到Javi，心情顿时又烦躁低落了不少。  
Hanyu默默的摇了摇脑袋。他既然答应过Patrick要试着忘记，就要好好的去做到。  
也许这样才是最好的。  
Patrick对他这么好，即使现在他还不能确定自己对Patrick抱持的是何种感情，他都必须要试着和对方好好的交往。  
是的。忘记Javi，和Patrick在一起，他告诉自己。  
Hanyu下定了决心。便放下了思绪。  
在Patrick的臂弯里寻到一个舒服的角度，继续补眠起来。

等他们再度醒来的时候，已经接近十一点了。  
Hanyu虽然吃的不多，但每一顿都很有规律，也比较容易饿。  
错过了一顿早饭睡到现在，他已然是饥肠辘辘了。

“你听到了吗？”Hanyu哀怨的看着和他面对面躺着还不肯起床的男人。  
Patrick对视着他，嘴角蓦地牵出笑容，“别告诉我那是你肚子在叫。”  
男孩眼神无辜地点点头，可怜兮兮地，“它说它很饿。”  
Patrick唇边的笑意更深了，提议道，“去木漏日？”  
Hanyu闻言眼神一亮，继而又暗淡下来，摇了摇头，“那个好贵。”  
“才刚开始交往就知道为你男朋友省钱了？”Patrick调侃到，笑着用拇指摩挲了下Hanyu光滑莹润的脸颊，“不过就算再贵，只要你喜欢，一天三顿天天吃又算得了什么。”  
Hanyu要笑不笑的表情，抿嘴把笑容压抑着，使得唇边形成两个浅浅的笑窝。  
“干嘛？这是什么表情。”Patrick捏捏男孩脸颊。  
Hanyu噗嗤笑了出来，侧身把脸埋进枕头里闷笑起来。  
他只是觉得Patrick说话的语气完全是在哄女朋友的感觉，他没想过自己有一天会被一直看上去冷冰冰凶巴巴的Patrick如此对待。这种违和感突然戳中他的笑点。让他怎么想怎么觉得好笑到不行。

Patrick莫名其妙，完全掌握不了男孩的笑点。  
“到底笑什么？”他轻轻扳过Hanyu的肩膀，把人从枕头里挖出来，“再不说我要亲你了哦。”  
Hanyu又一次被戳中笑点，像被点了笑穴一般边笑边摇头，很辛苦的样子。  
Patrick二话不说，真的压上笑得停不下来的男孩就上下其手，又摸又亲起来。  
Hanyu笑得全身敏感，被Patrick一摸更是痒到不行，快要喊救命了。

本就容易擦枪走火的早晨，事情的进展自然而然地向着少儿不宜的方向发展了下去……

 

_______________________________________________________

他们近两点才到达木漏日。  
Hanyu本来打算在家里随便抓点什么填饱肚子算了，但是Patrick坚持要去料亭，因为今天传说中的Saori会在。他想介绍两人认识。  
Patrick为了不让带脚伤的男孩走路，直接把车开到了料亭门口，和店员打了招呼让Hanyu先入店，自己再去停车。  
还是上次的那间房间，Hanyu被不认识的和服美女带进房间。因为他想等Patrick来点单，便被单独留下了。  
Hanyu独自一人坐在空荡荡的房间里，无聊的翻看着菜单。  
此刻的他已经饿过头了，菜单翻来覆去的看，反而是越看越觉得饱。  
翻到第三遍的时候有人轻轻扣了扣移门的木条。随后移门被缓缓移开，他抬眼看去，一个眼睛大大的穿着和服的女孩探身进来，未语先笑，“Hanyu yuzuru？”  
Hanyu赶紧端正坐姿转向女孩，用日文敬语打了招呼。  
长相甜美的女孩也在他对面跪坐下来，笑着摆摆手，用英文说到，“我虽然是日裔，但是日语口语不太行，哈哈。哦，对了，我是Saori，Motoba Saori.”  
“你好，Saori酱。”男孩腼腆的笑着，“嗯…可以叫我Yuzu。”  
“嗯，yuzu~！我想见你好久了。我跟你说哦，虽然Patrick是我的死党，但是说起我最爱的花滑男单，绝对是你哦。”开朗的女孩十分的自来熟，对于初次见面的人完全没有陌生感的聊开了，“你的样貌，身材，啧啧，根本就是为花滑而生的嘛！”  
Hanyu抓了抓头发，一时不知要怎么接话。  
虽然身边夸他的人不少，但是当着面，用词这么直接、激烈地夸他的，还是第一次碰到。  
不过Hanyu最喜欢别人夸赞他，立刻在心里把Saori归纳到“是个好人”，“可以变成朋友”那一栏去了。

女孩的圆脸蛋上满是真诚崇拜，一点都不像只是客套寒暄的样子，还在那边滔滔不绝，”我身边很多小姑娘都很喜欢你哦。虽然对不起Pat，但是每次你们交锋，我们心里都是希望你赢的哦。有些还是加拿大本土人呢。哈哈哈”说完她眨眨眼，“不过不要告诉Pat哦。”  
“我都听到了，谢谢。”突然出现在门口的Patrick冷冰冰地插嘴到，“不过还是很感谢你每次“表面”的支持。”  
Saori一点都没有在背后说人坏话被活捉的尴尬感，反而不满的扬声道，“拜托你敲个门再进来好嘛，没礼貌。”  
Patrick很冤枉，边在Hanyu身边坐下边指了指大开的移门，“背后论人的时候好歹也先关个门吧。”  
“Yuzu要吃什么？”女孩倏地转头去看Hanyu，转移话题。  
看两人斗嘴看得正兴起的男孩一下子还没反应过来。  
Patrick很自然的摸了摸男孩的头，把两人面前的菜单打开，眼神含着宠溺。一反和Saori斗嘴时的语气，温柔至极地问男孩，“快看看吃什么。你不是说要饿死了吗？”  
Hanyu摇摇头，咬着拇指指甲把菜单往Patrick那边推了推，抬眼无声看着男人。  
Patrick了然，叹了口气，拉过菜单翻看了起来。  
Saori看着两人默契亲昵的互动，眼神闪过一丝异色，忽然用很重的疑问语气唤到，“Pat？”  
对面两人闻言齐齐抬头看向她。  
Hanyu看着Saori扬眉递给Patrick一个眼神。  
但他完全看不懂是什么意思。  
他转头疑惑地看向Patrick。  
重又低头看着菜单的Patrick神色平淡的“嗯”了一声。  
对面的Saori立刻甜甜的笑开了。  
他们之间仿佛有某种暗语，完全状况外的Hanyu忍不住好奇心，犹豫着问到，“你们在说什么呀？”  
Saori看着Hanyu，眉开眼笑的说，“有人夙愿达成了，嘿嘿，这顿姐姐我请了。”  
“在我还没下单前就说出这种话不太明智吧”，Patrick唇边带着温和的笑意，边翻菜单边语气平静地奚落她，“你上次说的那道食材很难搞到的菜叫什么来着？”  
Saori翻了个白眼，立刻反口，“算了，当我没说过。”她转眼看向Hanyu，立刻换上亲切的语气，“下次等Yuzu一个人来的时候，姐姐再请你吃哦？”  
Patrick闻言瞥她一眼，转头对男孩认真地说到，“没我陪着千万不要一个人见她。”  
Hanyu为难的趴到桌子上，笑得腼腆。

他们这顿饭吃了近三个小时，大部分的时间都在聊天。  
Saori十分健谈幽默，和Patrick之间的互动每每逗得Hanyu大笑不止。  
两个人之间那种挚友间放开尺度的互损调侃，让Hanyu觉得既有趣又羡慕。

吃完了饭，Saori送他们到门口，递给Hanyu一张名片，告诉Hanyu他们店里接受订餐外送服务，如果以后一个人训练得累了或者休假时不高兴做饭，都可以打电话来点餐。费用的话……Saori话锋一转毫不客气的说会直接记在Patrick帐上。  
Hanyu自然明白这样的料亭是不可能有什么外送服务的，这纯粹是看在Patrick面子上对他的特殊关照，他犹豫着不敢接，转头去看Patrick。  
Patrick对他点点头，笑着说，“拿着啊。”

 

离开了木漏日，Patrick等一下就要连夜开车赶回底特律。  
在回去之前，Patrick想要在木漏日附近的商区给昨天生日的那个朋友补买一份生日礼物。  
他昨天接了男孩的电话，和对方打了个招呼就翘了Party，赶来这边。  
人不去已经很不好意思了，无论如何，礼物还是要补上的。  
他本想让Hanyu在车里等他。但号称走路绝对没有问题的男孩坚持要跟着去。  
还在边上主动给他出主意，“买耳机吧。男生女生都可以送，也都用得到。”  
Patrick点点头，欣慰地说，“谢天谢地你没说送Pooh。”  
男孩笑弯了眼，似乎对于谁都知道他喜欢Pooh这件事很是自豪。愉快地说，“我生日你可以送我pooh啊。我喜欢。”  
Patrick淡笑着撇了他一眼，无奈地摇了摇头。

Patrick在加拿大本土非常有人气，他们进入商场到买完礼物的短短几十分钟，就有好几个人找男人签名合影。  
经过索契一役，Hanyu这张稚嫩的东方面孔也被加拿大花滑迷们默默记在了心里，同时记在心里的还有两人之间不言而喻的宿敌关系。  
所以当那些上前找Patrick签名的fans看到Patrick身边跟着的居然是这个日本男孩，显然都非常的吃惊。  
想一探究竟又不知怎么开口的好奇全部写在了脸上。  
Hanyu背着手老实巴交的站在一边安静的微笑着，静等着。  
有几个比较放得开的fans，试探着问Patrick是否可以请Hanyu一起合影。  
体育竞技本来就是公平竞争，他们也不会霸道的只许自己支持的选手赢，而容不得他人。  
更何况见到比电视上还要秀气可爱的男孩本人，大家都忍不住想要留个影纪念一下。  
Hanyu对冰迷们一向是有求必应。能得到Patrick的支持者的喜欢，他觉得很新奇又欣慰。  
Patrick对他一招手，他便开心的走过去站到冰迷边上，对着镜头开始摆V。和几个冰迷轮番的拍了一遍。

末了，Patrick拿出自己的手机，请其中一位冰迷帮他们两人单独照了一张。  
Hanyu拿过Patrick的手机，在Patrick和冰迷说话的空挡里，翻看刚才的照片。  
不知是不是摄像的时间没有把握好，这张照片中的两人，谁也没有看向镜头。  
而是Patrick刚搂上他的腰，他回神望向Patrick的瞬间，两人四目相接，微微淡笑着对望的刹那。

Hanyu忽然想到，这是他们私下里的第一张合照。  
不禁看着照片微笑起来。


	7. Chapter 7

训练间隙，Hanyu穿着冰鞋独自坐在俱乐部会员餐厅的餐桌前，边吃自己带来的水果边用手机和Patrick发消息。  
告诉他自己正在吃Saori酱昨天快递到他家的水果汇作为下午茶。  
Saori最近一直会快递许多水果零食给他。或者直接打电话请他去料亭吃饭。  
他一开始很不好意思，又不能拒绝，只好硬着头皮去。  
单独相处之后，他一直觉得Saori的感觉有点像谁。想明白了后才发现，原来是像姐姐。只是Saori会比在日本长大的姐姐性格还要强势利落的多。  
然而这种带着善意的自作主张反而能让人感到莫名的安心。

和Patrick正式交往已经近两个月。Patrick平时在底特律训练，但因为距离不远，一到休假日就会飞回多伦多和他见面。  
他们基本保持一周见一次的频率。无论如何，两周是肯定会见到一面的。  
平常的时候，因为Hanyu对于facetime会感到莫名的害羞，所以他们基本还是以电话或者短信联络为主。  
晚上睡觉前总会通一次电话，这已经变成了习惯。  
白天的时候，一有空也总会互发消息。并不是即时聊天，基本是把短信当作邮件那么用。空闲时想起来就发一条，看到对方消息就回复。  
说些随意的话题，或者训练中碰到的问题。  
虽然他们在赛场上依然是对手，然而但凡男孩有疑惑，Patrick总会悉心帮他分析，给他很多建议。  
Patrick比他年长不少，和他交往后，虽然很多时候Patrick因为性格使然还是一贯的霸道，但男孩总有种被宠着的感觉。  
而光是他给他事业上帮助的这一点，便让男孩觉得，Patrick对他的好，是毫无保留的。

有人从背后伸手在他的餐盒里拿走一颗圣女果，打断了Hanyu的思绪。  
Hanyu慌忙伸手盖住餐盒口，他不用回头也知道是谁干的，不满的抱怨道，“不要拿我的番茄啦，一共才没几颗。”  
“看你小气的。”Javier笑着坐到男孩身边的椅子上，吊儿郎当的语气，“呐，还给你，你自己来拿。”他说着把小番茄衔在齿间，整张脸凑到男孩跟前。  
Hanyu随着他的靠近下意识地微微向后仰了仰。  
知道他又开始不正经了，但又拿他没办法，便只能气呼呼的侧过身，继续专心的用水果叉吃着他的各色水果，不再理睬Javier。  
“喂，我说Yuzu，我是不是有借你钱忘记还了？” Javier把番茄吃了，单手撑在桌子上支着脑袋，探究的看着正45°侧身尽力忽视他的男孩，“如果有的话，你倒是说一声啊。”  
Hanyu转身不明所以的看着他。  
“不然为什么最近我一和你说话，你就是这幅“我欠你多还你少”的表情呢？”Javier扬了扬眉毛，接着说出他的不满。边自然而然的伸手，把卡在男孩训练服衣领处半进半出的项链吊坠拉出来摆正。  
“我没有啊。”Hanyu呆呆的举着水果叉望着他，眼神无辜中带着点慌乱。  
Javier见男孩意料中的瞬间露出的不安表情，心满意足的笑了，“晚上和我去逛IKEA吧？我要去买张沙发床。”  
男孩慢吞吞地插起一颗葡萄，表情纠结的瞄着Javier，“逛家具店？你女朋友呢？”  
Javier拿起餐盒里一块大块的蜜瓜，递到Hanyu唇边，“我只是想要去买张沙发床而已，找她逛家具店就没完没了了。”  
男孩微微后仰着避开凑到嘴边的蜜瓜，奈何Javier不断向前送，他只能无可奈何地咬了一口，“为什么要买沙发，你家那张不是还很好吗？”  
Javier把Hanyu咬了一口的蜜瓜送进自己嘴里，舔了舔手指上残留的汁水，回答到，“我表兄因为工作原因要来小住一阵，没地方睡，现在这张沙发又不能做床，而且也旧了，正好乘机换一换。”  
“一起睡不就好了，你家床那么大。”Hanyu为了不和Javier单独相处，想法设法的帮他出主意。  
“饶了我吧，床再大我也不想和个男人睡一起。”Javier一脸嫌弃的表情。  
Hanyu蹙眉看他，心想“我去你家时不是一直一起睡的吗？”  
“你不一样，如果我表兄像你这样可爱，我倒是可以忍一忍。”Javier仿佛知道他在想什么似的，径自补充到。只是故意把“可爱”两个字咬得特别重。  
Hanyu知道自己又被他捉弄了。也没心情反驳，便闷闷地不再言语，只顾着低头吃水果。  
“要是你敢说什么要赶着回去做作业之类的话拒绝我，”Javier把手掌搭上男孩的后颈，凑到他耳边压低声音故作威胁地说，“掐死你哦。”  
Hanyu反抗着扭了扭身子，挣开Javier扣在后颈的手，张口刚说了个“我”字。Javier就一把抢过他手上的水果叉，胡乱地插起一块切得过大的蜜瓜塞到男孩嘴里，“快吃快吃，休息时间已经结束了。再不回去要挨骂了。”Hanyu被措手不及地塞了满嘴食物，根本无法开口说话。Javier已经起身往冰场走去，边回头指了指男孩，口吻强硬地，“就这么说定了！放学后休息室不见不散！”  
Hanyu对着他猛摇头。  
Javier视若无睹地对着他眨了眨眼，又拍了拍手腕，示意他快迟到了，便头也不回的走了。  
Hanyu艰难的咽下嘴里的水果。  
木愣愣地坐了好一会儿，看着手机提示新进消息的LED蓝光闪烁个不停，烦躁不安的情绪渐渐在心底弥漫开来。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

接下去两个小时的训练，Hanyu一直不能集中精神，始终在想着等下应该怎样拒绝Javier才不会太难堪。  
然而想来想去，陪朋友一起去逛个家具店这样的事情实在是没什么大不了的，如果三番四次的拒绝这种合理的请求反而会让人感到奇怪。  
这只是朋友间最普通的往来。只要维持平常心就好了。

Hanyu憋着一肚子的挣扎与烦躁，直到坐上Javier的车时，仍然沉浸在这样的思想斗争中。不断地安慰自己，想方设法的去寻找和Javier自然相处的那个平衡点。  
“先去吃饭？”Javier把Hanyu的拉杆箱扔进后备箱，坐到驾驶位上，边系安全带边提议。  
比他先一步坐进副驾驶位的男孩没有回应，正在专心的和拉了半天也拉不出来的安全带搏斗。  
“Dammit。这玩意儿已经时好时坏有一阵子了。”Javier松开了自己的安全带，侧身到Hanyu那边，单手撑在男孩颈侧的椅背上，另一手越过他去帮他调整安全带，无意中把男孩圈在了胸前。  
Hanyu僵硬的停下了所有动作，不由自主地全力后仰使劲把自己贴在椅背上，侧开了视线。  
Javier的颈侧几乎仅离他的脸一纸之隔。他甚至能感觉到自男人皮肤传来的温暖的热量和萦绕在鼻尖的属于男人的气息。  
他拼命告诉自己冷静下来，不要胡思乱想，然后越来越快的心跳却让全身的血液随之沸腾。他痛苦地闭了闭眼。浑身不自在起来。  
“不行，拉不出，你还是坐到后…你这什么紧张的表情？”Javier退身时看到Hanyu莫名紧张的神情，失笑道，“干嘛一副怕我亲你的样子啊？”Javier忍不住开起玩笑。  
Hanyu闻言只觉得一股窘迫直冲脑门，瞬间红了脸颊，一动不动的望着Javier，眼神游移不定。  
Javier每每看着男孩在他的言语戏弄下发窘又无可奈何的样子就觉得特别有趣，总是压抑不住想要更进一步逗弄他的欲望，“你再这样看着我，我真的要亲你咯？”  
Hanyu心里明白这个时候他应该若无其事的推开Javier，说几句无关痛痒的话把这种劣质的玩笑敷衍过去。  
然而他实在是太心虚太紧张了，以至于根本无法控制自己做出正常的回应。  
他的思维一片空白，身体僵硬的仿佛不属于他。  
他什么也做不了，说不出，只能不知所措地僵持在那里。无措的，眼神慌乱的盯着依然近在咫尺的Javier的脸。

Javier看着男孩含着一层薄薄水雾的眼中那越来越惊慌越来越无助的眼神，玩味的笑容渐渐凝固在嘴角。  
空气在两人无声的对视里变得越来越尴尬，随着彼此交错的呼吸，渐而转向暧昧。  
直至失控。

在Javier的唇贴上来的瞬间，Hanyu禁不住发出了一声类似小动物受到惊吓般短促的悲鸣。  
接下去，静谧的车厢里便只剩下唇舌交缠的声音。  
男孩早已当机的大脑根本分辨不出这是一个怎样的吻。  
是好是坏是长是短是温柔还是霸道，他全然不知。他只知道，这是Javier在吻他，深吻，恋人间才会有的那种亲吻。  
他被禁锢在男人的气息中无处可逃，也无能为力。

直至Javier退出他的口腔，他依然双手死死的拽着椅侧，浑身僵硬的回不过神。  
“喂，呼吸啊，笨蛋。”Javier温柔的拍拍他的脸颊。  
在Javier的提醒下，他才蓦然回神地呼出那口一直憋闷于胸腔的焦灼紧张。喘息着茫然中带着忐忑不安地望着Javier。  
“怎样？舒服吗？”Javier云淡风轻地抚摸Hanyu的脸颊，仿佛他们真的是恋人一般，分享一个吻是再正常不过的事情似的，笑意盈盈地说。  
“不过你可千万别告诉我这是你的初吻哦，我可赔不起你。”Javier泰然自若地打趣着。  
Hanyu垂下眼帘，遮掩住眼里瞬间泛起的湿意。  
“喂，你不会是要哭吧？”Javier看着脸色越来越难看的男孩，顿时乱了手脚，“我只是开个玩笑。”Javier安抚的揉揉Hanyu头发，“别小气啊。”  
玩笑？  
对Javier来说，这一切只不过是一个玩笑而已。

他猛然扬手大力挥开Javier抚在他头上的手。  
“你有病啊！”悲伤羞怯委屈懊恼，最终纠缠成愤怒直冲头脑，逼得Hanyu失控地低吼道。

男人恶质的玩笑，毫不在意的态度，亦或是居然仍会对男人对于亲吻的诠释有所期待的自己。  
究竟是哪一样更令他恼羞成怒，无地自容。  
他不知道。

Javier被Hanyu突然爆发的怒气震的愣了愣。  
“Come on，Yuzu。交流下吻技而已，又没什么大不了的，别这样啊。”他缓了缓，依然若无其事的口气，温和中带着点讨好的意味，“我以后不开这种玩笑了。我保证，真的。”  
他什么都不知道，所以才可以这么若无其事的要求他。  
而他却做不到不动声色地结束这场闹剧。

而他又能做什么呢？！他甚至连正视Javier的勇气都没有，只能低垂着头紧盯着自己全力握紧依然微微颤抖的双手。尽量让自己不要再泄露过多的情绪，表情。  
“别生气啊。”Javier小心翼翼地声音不断的和他道着歉。

他没有生气，他只是伤心难过。而面对这样伤心的自己，才是他真正生气的原因。真是可悲又可笑。  
这只是个玩笑而已。他也应该像Javier一样一笑了之。  
这算不了什么……  
压下胸口翻江倒海的灼痛和凌乱纷扰的思绪，Hanyu用力的闭了闭眼，再一次告诉自己，这没什么大不了的。

他忽然打开车门，下了车，用力的甩上车门。  
在Javier紧张地欲追下去的时候，后座的车门又忽然被打开了。  
Hanyu一言不发地坐了进来，系上了安全带。

虽然依然面带愠怒，低头不语，但至少没有一走了之。  
Javier松了口气，回身趴在椅背上，讨好的说，“乖啊，等下请你吃冰淇淋。”  
Hanyu低垂着眼，不做声。  
每当男孩面无表情的时候，丰润的嘴唇总会给人一种微微撅起的感觉，配上低眉敛目时稍稍上勾的眼尾，自然而然地形成一种分外勾人的清纯中带着媚态的矛盾的美感。

无辜的脸庞却带着倔强的神情，总会让Javier忍不住想要用哄小孩那样亲吻额头的方式来安慰他。

“Yuzu，别不理我啊。”Javier伸手撩开Hanyu额前几乎挡住眼睛的碎发，惴惴不安的语气，“晚饭吃日本料理，嗯？”  
无论是出于教养还是他本身的好脾气，都无法让男孩再继续无视Javier刻意的取悦。  
他闷闷地说，“我才不要吃。”  
Javier见他终于肯开口了，松了口气，粗神经地故态复萌起来，“那要不再亲一下消消气？”

Hanyu抬眼看他，红着眼圈，表情不似平时单纯闹别扭那般简单。Javier不敢再造次，赶忙举起双手，“那我们吃布丁，我知道你最爱布丁了，对吧？”  
Hanyu不再理他，伸手到随身挎包里翻找出音乐播放器，戴上耳机看向窗外。  
Javier再一次揉了揉他的头发，回过身发动了汽车。

一路上他们再无交谈，男孩耳机的音量大得连Javier都可以清清楚楚地听到每首歌的副歌部分。  
他多次担心的从后视镜看向一味望着窗外面无表情的男孩。犹豫着要不要提醒他把音量调小一些，免得到目的地的时候他该聋了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

一整晚的相处，Hanyu拼命让自己显得尽量自然一些，却总是忍不住晃神。  
好在Javier一贯的粗枝大叶，并没有把他的心不在焉放在心上。  
Hanyu木讷地看着和店员下单时顺便聊天聊得正开心的男人，心想他一定早就把车上发生的事抛到九霄云外去了吧。  
他转身一个人默默走开，在附近的展品区走走停停，漫无目的地。  
来到一间浴室的样板区，他看到洗脸台上放着一款样式简约大方，看上去极有质感的水晶牙杯。  
Hanyu拿起杯子感受了下，厚重的质感，质地却出乎意料的轻薄，晶莹剔透得让人爱不释手。  
他忽然想起Patrick家列在洗脸台上颜色不一的同款牙杯。  
而每次Patrick到他家，就不得不用他那印有维尼的玻璃牙杯。  
情不自禁地露出了一个微笑。

在商品提货区找了半天才找到这个杯子的货架。  
Javier看着男孩挑拣了两个同款的杯子拿在手里，疑惑地说，“刷牙的杯子买这么精致？而且这么成熟的款式不像你的品位嘛。”  
Hanyu瞥他一眼，皱了皱鼻子，“亮晶晶的很好看不是吗？”  
Javier不置可否的耸耸肩，“买两个干嘛？一个喝水一个刷牙？”  
“一个客用。”Hanyu轻手轻脚的把杯子放进没什么东西的推车里。  
“客用？”Javier看着空荡荡车里郑重摆放着的杯子更疑惑了，“你能有什么客人？”  
男孩离开杯子的手指顿了顿。  
这一刻，他忽然不想再小心翼翼的掩饰了。  
他平静地抬起头看了男人一眼，站直了身子，学着对方的样子耸耸肩，盯着Javier面无表情地说，“Significant other。”  
他觉得自己已经累到极致，无以负荷了。  
因为Javier的满不在乎，因为自己的舍而不能，因为对Patrick的愧疚感。

Javier闻言愕然片刻，随即噗的喷笑出来，大笑着猛拍男孩肩膀，“拜托，Yuzu，空闲时间还是要好好学学英语好吗？你这种小鬼哪来的Significant other啊？妈妈家人朋友什么的可不能用这个词，你明白吗？”  
Hanyu眨了眨眼，跟着露出淡淡的苦涩的微笑，安静的看着他。  
他知道他用的词并不准确，即便是用在Patrick身上。  
“恩，我英文不好。”Hanyu敷衍了一句，呼了一口气，推着车子往收银台走去。  
他心里已经默默准备好，只要javier问，哪怕再多问一句，他就会说出来，说出他和Patrick在交往的事。  
然而Javier却把他认真的回答当成了一个玩笑。  
真是讽刺。  
人生有的时候就是这么奇怪，很多事情的走向往往总是最出乎意料的那一个方向。  
准备好的永远不会来，结果始终是最让人毫无防备的那一个。

Javier收敛了笑意，追上Hanyu，“下次我来住你家的时候给我用吧。让我也做做你的Significant other。”  
说着他又笑了起来。  
男孩看了他一眼，好脾气的笑笑，没有作声。


	8. Chapter 8

“喂？”Hanyu刚洗完澡出来，便接到Patrick每晚如约而至的电话，他接起了手机趴到床上。  
“听上去怎么不开心？”Patrick含着笑意的温柔声线从电话彼端传来。  
Hanyu心里一凛，随即又觉得自己是做贼心虚，故作轻松地笑着说，“我才说了一个字，你就能听出我不开心吗？”  
“恩，哪怕你一字不说，我也可以从你的呼吸频率听出你心情如何。”Patrick用一本正经的口吻开着玩笑。  
男孩笑了起来，“那下次你打来我就不说话，你听听看我心情好不好哦？”  
“好。”对面男人停顿了下，似乎去拿什么东西，然后传来了喝水的声音。  
Hanyu可以清晰地听到男人咽水时发出的吞咽声，不知为何竟让他觉得意外的性感。  
他把微微有些发烫的脸颊压到枕头上。  
“下午开始发你消息就没回，今天很忙吗？”Patrick随意问到。  
Hanyu却为之愣住了。过了几秒才想起来说，“…手机没电了。忘记了，刚充电。”  
Patrick“嗯”了一声，没有再纠结于这个话题，改问到，“今天训练顺利吗？”  
Hanyu因为撒了谎，心神不宁起来，支吾着说，“……还是老样子。”  
平时一说起训练，男孩总能滔滔不绝地讲好久。  
Patrick知道今天一定发生了什么，但既然Hanyu不愿提，他便不打算再追问。  
“现在不早了，早点睡吧。恩？”  
Hanyu明白Patrick一定发现了他的异常，他很怕对方会刨根问底。  
然而Patrick却体贴的只字不提了。  
他忽然感觉一股酸涩汹涌而来，直窜鼻尖。为了Patrick的体贴包容，为了自己的当断不断而内疚。  
“Patrick，我想你了。”他语带哽咽地说，把沁出眼眶的一颗眼泪压在枕头上。  
这一句是真心的。他想他了。忽然那么地想念。  
电话那端安静了下来，没有回应，只剩下男人缓缓的呼吸声。  
Hanyu在沉默中渐渐害羞尴尬起来，心里没底地问到，“你…怎么不说话了？”  
Patrick咳嗽了一声，开口道，“我在想明天的训练项目是什么，如果翘掉的话会不会被骂。”  
Hanyu知道这只是一句玩笑话而已，然而忐忑不安的心情却瞬间安稳了下来，他破涕为笑地说，“别闹啦。”  
Patrick随之一笑，口气却颇为严肃，“我是认真的。你再多说一句勾引我的话试试，我现在就立刻开车过来，你别不信我。”  
“谁，谁勾引你！我才，才没有！”Hanyu被那句“勾引”羞得都结巴了起来。  
Patrick看他这样急切的辩解，骤然失笑，柔声道，“恩，是我失言，我家结弦这么乖，怎么可能做得来勾引这种事。”  
男孩在男人轻轻巧巧的安抚下，“哼”了一声便安静了下来。  
“早点睡吧。下周商演的时候，我请两天假早点回来陪你。”Patrick承诺到。  
“嗯。”  
“Nighty night.”Patrick用哄小孩子的口吻对他道晚安，“睡觉别踢被子。”  
“嗯。”Hanyu鼻音浓重的应了一声，道了晚安便匆匆挂了电话。  
陷在男人的温柔了，自身的内疚不安里，他怕说多了又会哭。

他想起一周前，Patrick来他家过周末的时候。  
他们租了一部他想看很久的电影DVD来看。  
明明是他说要看的，却很丢脸的看了没多久就睡着了。  
还不是普通的小憩一觉。  
醒来的时候，他侧身躺在三人沙发上，头枕在坐得端正的男人大腿上，身上盖着原本放在沙发背上的毛毯。  
他不知道自己睡了多久。屋里已近昏暗，只剩下窗外夕阳余晖映入的一点点暗淡的光晕，以及调成静音的电视机投射过来的跳跃的光线。  
一室宁静。  
Patrick注意到他醒了，温暖干燥的手掌抚上他睡得有点汗湿的额头。  
他抬眼懵懂看去，Patrick正低头看着他，他们四目相对了片刻。  
看了一下午无声电视的男人温柔一笑，柔声道，“老实说，你是不是迷药下错杯子自己喝了？我可是难得来做客，下这么猛的药，你想干嘛？”  
Hanyu噗嗤笑了，翻身把脸埋入Patrick的腰腹间，双手环上他的腰，为自己居然睡着了这件事害羞了起来，想要用撒娇的方式糊弄过去。  
甜蜜，宁静，快乐，安心。和Patrick在一起，一切都是那么的美好。  
然而有的时候，他总是忍不住会去想，如果对方是Javi呢？如果Javi是他男朋友的话，又会怎么样呢？  
是不是就不仅仅是美好，而是完美了呢？  
Patrick很好。可是……他不是Javi。

他知道这样想的自己非常的过分。每一次滑过这种念头之后，他都会感到无比的愧疚。  
这种罪恶感让他进退维谷，无地自容。  
但是他无法欺骗自己的心。他没有办法控制这种突如其来，一闪而过却又挥之不去的念头。  
他可以在行动上控制自己疏远Javi，然而他却无法控制住那些困在潜意识里的想法。

他已经忘记了自己为什么会这么喜欢Javi的原因。  
也许是因为一开始的崇拜，接触后Javi对他的温柔体贴。  
初到加拿大的时候，人生地不熟语言障碍的他，曾经那么的彷徨无助，然而Javi总是陪在他身边。  
也许是因为年纪小，男人总是把他当小孩子一样的宠着。  
总是温柔的看着他，耐心的听他用不熟练的异国语言表达自己，带他出去玩，陪他打游戏。  
让害怕寂寞孤单的他不再是一个人。

他便渐渐把这个人放到了心里。  
仅仅是因为一些无关紧要的琐事，一分一秒，一点一滴，悄无声息地，在心底扎了根。等他回神的时候，才发现感情早已根深蒂固，攀枝错节了。  
到了想要斩草除根的时候，才发现每扯一下都是钻心之痛，碰也碰不得。

他答应了Patrick。到头来却发现自己根本无能为力，什么也做不了。  
他知道他是一个执着的人，他坚持他想坚持的。然而因为同等的固执，让他无法控制自己放弃他应该放弃的。

也许，只能祈求时间治愈一切。总有一天他会彻底爱上Patrick，胜于Javi。  
然后，就会慢慢忘记Javi。  
他这么期望着。

停止了乱七八糟的思绪，Hanyu起身想要把手机接到充电器上再回床睡觉。  
翻过手机，才发现蓝灯闪烁，有一条未读信息。来自Patrick，10分钟前，刚挂了电话没多久的时候。

[真想抱抱你。]  
Hanyu心底一暖，笑意不可抑制地爬上嘴角。  
他吸了吸鼻子，擦去眼角微微的湿意。  
告诉自己一切会好起来的。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Javier结束了一上午的训练刚下冰，前来等他去午饭的表兄已经在场边等了他好一会。  
他们刚说了没两句，Javier就看到已经换上冰鞋的Hanyu从休息室一路快步走来。  
他对Hanyu招了招手，看到男孩明显犹豫了下，还是朝着他走了过来，“我迟到了。”  
“没关系，Tracy也刚来。”  
他们今天的训练时间相互错开，他上午，男孩下午。  
今天Hanyu的脸色格外红润，仿佛他才是刚刚结束训练下冰的那个，Javier心想可能是男孩急着一路从车站跑过来的关系。  
他给Hanyu和表兄相互简单介绍了下。  
日本男孩还是一如往常的乖巧客气，用日式礼仪很深的鞠了躬问了好。  
不过他的糙汉子表兄就没这么礼貌周到了。Javier发现在他做介绍的时候，他的表兄就一直目不转睛的盯着Hanyu猛看。  
“这就是你提过的那个长得像女孩子，可是滑冰超厉害的日本小子？”如果这句话他是用西班牙语说的还可以挽救，不过他一贯脱线的表哥这次显然也一如既往的脱线。  
Hanyu退后了一步，斜眼瞄向Javier，微微嘟起嘴展示了经典的Yuzu专属不满表情。  
Javier用西班牙语骂了句脏话，哈哈笑着上前一步搂住男孩的肩膀，故作严肃地对他表哥说，“喂，我什么时候说过什么‘长的像女孩’这种话。我们家Yuzu本来就是女孩子好嘛，只是女子组对她来说实在是太没挑战性了，她才女扮男装来收拾我们男子组。”  
Hanyu面无表情的听他瞎掰完，毫无反驳的意思。只是平静地挣开了Javier搭在他肩膀上的手，然后微微躬身向Javier的表兄示意了下，说了句“很高兴认识你。”便转身走了。  
在和Javier错身而过的瞬间，突然回头用一直拿在手上的维尼纸巾盒在Javier背上重重地抽打了一下。  
“hey！女孩子家家怎么这么暴力！”Javier回身一边伸手往后抚了下被纸巾盒抽到的背，一边大声对Hanyu嚷道。  
男孩快走两步，逃到安全范围后，转身对jaiver吐了吐舌头扮了个鬼脸。  
Javier回头看向他表哥的时候，脸上还带着未收尽的宠溺的笑容，“去吃饭？”  
他表哥眼神复杂地看着他，摇了摇头，“你这样调戏人家，他男朋友知道吗？”  
Javier闻言瞬间收敛了笑容，冷声道，“什么男朋友，我刚刚那是开玩笑的，说到男朋友什么的就太过分了吧。他还是小孩子。”  
Javier边说边坐到场边的长排椅子上准备脱冰鞋。  
Javier表哥夸张的“厚”地大笑了一声，“他刚刚在停车场和他男朋友接吻的样子可不怎么像是小孩子。”  
Javier倏地抬头，眯起眼看着他表哥，表情完全冷了下来，“什么意思？”  
粗神经的表哥显然没注意到他表弟严肃的神情，看着Hanyu的方向继续没眼力价地八卦，“刚刚我停车场过来，就看到他和一个男的在车里激吻，也是亚洲男人，还挺帅的。我过来这都多久了他才进来？估计做全套了吧？”  
“你肯定看错了。”jaiver粗暴的扯着鞋带，低下头掩藏冰冷的表情。  
“大概吧。”表兄无所谓的耸耸肩，停了一会又说，“不过我刚才仔细看了看他，应该不会错吧。而且我几乎是从他们车前经过的，他男朋友还看了我一眼……话说，平时听你谈起你这个师弟，我还以为你们是有多熟，看来也不过如此嘛。”  
Javier的表情已经冷到极点，他不再搭腔。他怕再说下去他会迁怒于人。  
沉默着换好了鞋子，他站起来，忍不住看了眼还站在场边和Tracy说话的男孩。  
Hanyu右手扶着左手手腕，端正地站着，认真地看着Tracy听她说话，时不时地点着头。  
看上去那么的乖巧纯真。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanyu右手抓着左手臂呆呆的站在场边挡板前，出神的看着场中编舞在指挥着群舞彩排。  
这次的商演，加上彩排，差不多十来天的时间。  
今天是第一天。  
一下午的排练即将接近尾声。  
他的部分已经完成，他边看着场中那些被指挥着滑来滑去的选手，边无意识的伸手掐着眉尾的一颗结痂的痘印，放空着。  
Patrick徐徐滑到他身边，Hanyu依然两眼无神的直愣愣的看着前方。  
直到Patrick伸手抓住Hanyu蹂躏脸面的那只手，男孩才反应过来，呆滞的转头去看Patrick。  
Patrick抓着他的手，看着Hanyu的眉尾处，皱了皱眉，露出个嫌弃的表情，“出血了。叫你手贱。”  
Hanyu闻言用另一只手的食指去摸了摸眉尾，果然沾到点血迹，他把食指放到嘴边吮了吮。对着Patrick眯起眼睛露出个孩童般可爱的笑容。  
Patrick顿时心底为之一软，摇了摇头，抬手扣住男孩的脸颊用拇指轻轻抹去晕染开来的血迹。  
Hanyu随着他的动作，微微吃痛的眯起一只眼睛。Patrick被他的神情逗的展颜一笑。  
“回酒店吧？”Patrick提议道。  
“可以走了吗？”Hanyu不确定的转头望向场中三三两两分开站立着的人群。  
音乐已经停了，大家都无所事事的不知道在等什么。  
“谁知道。反正再叫我轮一遍我是不轮了。”  
男孩听着Patrick霸气的回答，嘿嘿傻乐起来。  
“走吧。”Patrick去牵他手，Hanyu倒退着滑了两步躲开了。  
“我可不敢，会被骂的。”日本男孩那性格中自带的规矩老实让他不敢做违反纪律的事情。  
Patrick滑到男孩面前，刚要开口说话，无意间对上Hanyu身后正站在远处注视着他们的Javier的视线。  
Javier并没有因为Patrick发现了他而有所回应，依旧面无表情的冷眼盯着他们。  
Patrick和他对视了一瞬，便不予理睬的转开了视线，拉起Hanyu的手转身往出口处滑去，“谁敢说你，让他们来找我。”  
男孩“哎哎哎”的微弱抗议毫无作用，被一路拖着滑到了出口。场边的工作人员看着胡闹着的两人。笑着递上冰刀套。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“咦？为什么你总是一个人一间房间？”Hanyu对着Patrick房间的双人床好奇道。  
Patrick牵起男孩的手，坐上床沿，让Hanyu跨坐到他大腿上。  
Hanyu顺从的一个指令一个动作的任由男人摆布。  
“因为我需要空间，”Patrick说着，捧起男孩的脸颊，在他唇上轻啄了一下，“做这件事。”  
Hanyu乖巧的望着Patrick，眉眼含笑，默默不言。  
Patrick倾身一下又一下温情缠绵地轻触着男孩粉嫩柔软的唇，Hanyu微微张开唇瓣，配合着男人加深了这个吻。  
男孩的嘴里满是橙子的香甜味，Patrick的疑惑在舌尖轻触到一颗水果硬糖的时候得到了完美的解答。  
Patrick微微后倾，退出了男孩的口腔，结束了这个亲吻。  
他能清楚的听到水果硬糖滑过男孩齿间发出的咔咔声，Hanyu吮了吮糖果，微微歪了歪脑袋，用眼神示意男人怎么了？  
“你是要接吻，还是要吃糖？能不能专心点？”Patrick皱起眉，他十分不喜欢任何过分香甜的糖果味。尤其是水果硬糖这种仿佛靠过分添加人造香精所得到的做作的甜味，总让他感觉头皮发麻。  
男孩抿嘴笑地贱贱的，嘴角边露出两个可爱的笑窝，学着小孩的语调嗲声嗲气地说，“要吃糖糖。”  
Patrick被Hanyu的这个表情加回答逗得恶作剧兴起，他猛地扣住男孩的后脑勺，嘴唇压了上去，舌头伸进男孩的口腔，在男孩“唔唔唔”的挣扎声中用舌尖卷走了他的糖果，快速退出他的口腔。  
Patrick把抢来的硬糖当药一样勉强吞咽下去，得意的笑着扬了扬眉，“现在可以专心接吻了？”  
Hanyu生气的撅起嘴，苦着脸说，“这种糖里面有橙子酱巧克力的，我马上就要吃到了！而且是最后一颗了。”  
Patrick对于为了一颗糖果闹起脾气来的男孩觉得可爱到不行。想要倾身去吻他，Hanyu小题的大作的执拗起来，双手捂住嘴皱眉瞪着Patrick。一副不给你亲的表情。  
Patrick微笑着后仰看他，表情揶揄，他突然抬手作势要去弹男孩额头，Hanyu被他这么弹过好几次，形成了条件反射，下意识的便快速伸手去护额头。刚挪开唇上的手，就被男人卒不及防地吻了。  
Patrick偷了个吻，扣着微微挣扎的Hanyu的后脑勺加深了这个吻，直到男孩安静下来回应起他，他才渐渐松开了对男孩的钳制。  
两人缠绵地吻了好一会，Patrick才意犹未尽的退开，眼神促狭的看着眼底沾染上情欲色彩的男孩，伸手刮了下他挺翘的鼻，语带宠溺的唤他，“小笨蛋。”  
Hanyu故作生气地蹙眉，用额头不轻不重地撞了下男人的额头，愤愤的语气，“大坏蛋。”  
Patrick笑容更深，在男孩鼻尖上落下一个轻吻，温柔地问，“做吗？”  
Hanyu歪了歪脑袋，迟疑道，“不是昨天才做过吗？”  
Patrick罔若未闻，又倾身用唇在男孩嘴唇上轻碰了下，重问到，“做吗？”  
男孩抿嘴笑起来，皱了皱鼻子故意刁难道，“可是还没吃晚饭啊。”  
Patrick依然置之不理对方的回答，只是故技重施地在男孩唇上又添了一吻，执着地柔声再问，“做吗？”  
Hanyu不能抑制地笑意渐深，拽起Patrick的手腕，装模作样地看了看男人手上戴的手表时间。  
才五点半。  
他抬头望了望天花板，做了个思考的表情，又故作为难的看向Patrick歪了歪头。  
Patrick好笑的看着Hanyu故作纠结的样子，搂着他的腰把他往自己怀里压了压，使得两人贴的更近。  
Hanyu双手环着Patrick脖颈，终于下定决心般体贴地开口道“那，那稍微做一下吧。”  
Patrick闻言用环在男孩腰间的手掐了掐他的腰，不满地说，“什么叫稍微做一下？我什么时候稍微过，还是你在暗示着抱怨什么？”  
Hanyu被掐得怪叫着歪了歪身子，赶紧老实地试探着改正道，“那…那用力做一做？”  
Patrick彻底被逗笑了。


	9. Chapter 9

Hanyu双膝跪在床上，随着身后男人时轻时重的顶弄不住呻吟，撑在床上的手臂也因为激烈的动作和汹涌的快感而微微发起抖来。  
Patrick双手紧扣着男孩的腰身，看着男孩背部微微隆起的蝴蝶骨随着自己深入浅出的律动而起伏，仿佛要展翅而飞一般。  
男人右手圈住男孩的腰身，缓缓俯身，伸手覆上男孩紧紧抓住床单的左手，与他十指紧扣。在男孩的肩甲处印上一连串延绵的吻。  
感受到男孩不住微微发颤的手臂，Patrick放缓了律动的频率。嘴唇凑到男孩耳边，亲吻了一下他的耳廓，轻声问他，“累吗？换个姿势？”  
男孩微张着嘴匀气，缓缓回头瞥了男人一眼，在喘息间若有似无地“嗯”了一声。  
Patrick停下动作，缓缓退出男孩身体。  
他刚一退出去Hanyu便无力的趴到了床上。Patrick无奈地俯身把他翻过来，拽着手臂拉起来，让男孩跨坐到他大腿上。  
男孩苦着脸看他，委屈道，“这样更累啊。”  
Patrick在他眼角轻轻地吻了一下，柔声道，“乖，就一会儿。”  
他扶着男孩的腰，在男孩的配合下，缓缓进入他。  
他们相互对视着，Patrick凝望着眼神湿润的男孩，一寸一寸嵌入他的身体。  
等到全部进入后，微眯着眼的男孩才放松下来，呼出那口一直憋着的带有橙子香甜味道的呼吸。  
Patrick微笑着凑近男孩，嘴唇几乎贴上他的。却并没有真的吻上去，只是用鼻尖轻轻蹭着男孩的鼻尖，他们的唇始终保持着一纸之隔的距离，呼吸相闻。  
终于，按耐不住的男孩主动捧住男人的脸庞，缓缓吻了上去，带着香甜橙味的舌尖小心翼翼的探入男人的口腔，依然不甚熟练的吻技，却让男人无比动情。从这一刻起就此爱上了水果硬糖的味道。  
他们辗转缠绵地吻了良久，才恋恋不舍地缓缓分开。  
Patrick舔去男孩唇瓣上缠绕在两人唇间的一缕银线，一路轻吻到他耳畔，紧贴在他耳边温情脉脉地说，“自己动，嗯？”  
男孩从鼻间发出一声不情不愿地带着埋怨的哭音表示拒绝，含着甜到发腻的浓浓的撒娇味，使得男人心间为之一阵酥麻。  
Patrick轻轻咬了咬男孩软软的耳垂，用越发温柔的语气哄他，“乖结弦，听话啊。”  
在男人的甜言软语下，男孩终于屈服了。  
他双手缓缓圈上男人的肩膀，与他脸贴着脸，在男人双手的助力下，上下动作起来。  
他们耳鬓厮磨，紧密相拥，男孩甜腻的呻吟随着灼热的呼吸全数喷洒在男人的耳边，使得Patrick越发地血脉喷张，不能自制的随之加速律动起来，自下而上不断顶入男孩身体最深处。  
在男人激烈的进攻下，快感从湿润火热的交合处扩散开来肆无忌惮地袭向全身每一个细胞，男孩仰起头，失神地望向天花板，咬住下唇，断断续续地呻吟着。  
Patrick吻上男孩修长的脖颈。  
Hanyu在强烈到无法忍受的快感中带着泣音哀求男人，“太…太深了…慢，慢一点…嗯…太深了…啊…”  
Patrick配合地放缓了速度。  
这个体位对男孩而言负担过大，明天还有商演，他不想让他太累。  
Patrick缓缓停下了动作，就着相交的姿势，慢慢让男孩躺下。  
托起男孩的双腿，从正面深进浅出的顶弄他。  
Hanyu随着男人的律动上下摇晃，眼神迷离的望着他，微张着口浅浅呻吟。  
“Patrick…”男孩忽然从喘息呻吟的间隙唤他。  
“恩？”男人保持着律动的频率，回应他。  
“Patrick.”  
“恩。”  
“Patrick…”男孩只是唤他的名字。  
男人缓缓俯下身子，手肘撑在男孩头侧，在男孩汗湿的额头亲吻了一下，望着他半睁半阖的双眼耐心地问到，“什么？”  
“好…好舒服。”男孩泫然欲泣地低吟。  
Patrick笑了，在男孩的眼角、脸颊、鬓角、耳朵一一落下亲吻。贴在他耳边蛊惑人心地温柔耳语道，“抱着我。”  
男孩已然迷失在快感和男人的温柔中，听话地依言环上男人的脖颈。  
Patrick一手扣住男孩的腰，一手撑在他头侧，稳重而大力地抽送着，每一下都顶到最深。  
男孩压抑着呻吟，如奶猫般呢喃，带着点哭泣般的颤音，似痛苦又满足的鼻音，让男人感到百爪挠心般地诱惑。  
Patrick贴在他耳边不断诱哄他，“乖结弦，叫出来，我想听。”  
男孩紧了紧环住男人的手臂，随着男人缓而沉地律动，鼻间不断溢出诱人的呻吟声。  
男人的喘息声和男孩断断续续地呻吟相互重合，Hanyu在男人忘情地抽插中控制不住的全身战栗。  
他张嘴匀了匀喘息，几乎是哭着求饶般地说，“Patrick…嗯…给我….嗯…要到了……啊…”  
男人在男孩的央求中，越发猛力地冲撞起来，另一只手拢上男孩的分身帮他上下套弄着。  
男孩在前后夹击的快感中，呜咽起来。  
Patrick紧贴着男孩的耳畔，落下一个又一个浓情蜜意的吻。  
在亲吻的间隙，男人郑重而又深情地在他耳边低语，  
“结弦，你是我的。”  
滚烫的呼吸随着耳语，直击入耳膜，烙印在心间。  
男孩在这一瞬攀上高潮，眼泪随之夺眶而出。

Patrick也在男孩骤然收紧的后穴的刺激下闷哼着射了出来。  
他们拥抱在一起连连喘息着，静静等待高潮的余韵过去。

缓了片刻。  
Patrick轻轻吻去男孩眼角的湿意，Hanyu依然失神的微微轻颤着，微张着嘴喘息。  
“这次是不是感觉特别好？”Patrick吻着男孩的脸颊欲讨功劳。  
逃出快感胁迫的男孩立刻又恢复到了腼腆的娇羞模式。  
即使做的时候过程再激烈，姿势再羞耻，跳脱出来后的男孩就再不肯若无其事地谈论性爱了。  
好不容易喘匀了的男孩咬着下唇，不肯开口了。  
“说啊。”男人不达目的不罢休似地，扣着男孩的下巴把他脸掰向自己，硬是要和他四目相对。  
男孩默默把视线转开，做爱过后的脸颊本来就红扑扑的，Patrick也看不出他是不是在害羞。  
Patrick翻身睡到他边上，侧身撑着头看着男孩。  
Hanyu随着男人的动作而转头看向他，见男人还在看着他，便扭捏着用双手手掌慢慢遮住眼睛，微微嘟起嘴巴以表不满。  
“不许装可爱。”Patrick扬手扯开他一只手。  
男孩就用一只眼睛瞄着男人，本就稍稍上扬的眼尾斜眼看人的时候便自然而然的带着点媚意，眼神却是纯真无比的，意外的勾人。他故意奶声奶气地说，“人家才没有装可爱，人家是天生可爱。”  
Patrick了然状点点头，“懂了，我看你是还想要。”  
说着翻身压上男孩，Hanyu怪叫着推着男人的胸膛，边叫边笑着阻止对方的又亲又摸。  
他们闹了一阵才安静下来。  
Patrick侧身看着气喘吁吁的男孩，忽然没头没尾地问道，“有没有上300分？”  
“哈？”Hanyu完全摸不着头脑。  
“你说我刚刚的表现上300分了吗？”男人说着坏笑着眨了眨眼，“前戏加“长节目”。”  
男孩呆呆地望着男人。  
“啊啊啊！！”猛然反应过来的男孩大叫着捂上男人的嘴，“你别这么说啦！你叫我以后用什么表情在等分区等分啊！”  
Patrick笑着拉开男孩捂住他嘴巴的手，亲吻了一下他的掌心。半压上他，贴在他耳边催眠般地低语道，“对我来说每一次做爱结弦都上300分，今天最高分，等一下我给你颁特别纪念奖。”  
“别说了拉！！”男孩大叫着改去捂自己的耳朵。  
男人笑得越发地幸灾乐祸，“现在是不是没有这么想在比赛的时候上300分了？”  
Hanyu都快气哭了，撅着嘴生气道，“我要去国际冰联告发你，你好坏。”  
Patrick埋首在男孩的肩颈间又自顾自笑了会儿。

他们就这么环抱着默默躺了一阵子，Hanyu开口道，“去吃饭吗？吃好饭我要回去了。”  
“回去？回哪里？”Patrick依然埋首在男孩颈间，快睡着了，迷迷糊糊地问他。  
“回我自己房间啊。”男孩理所当然的口吻。  
Patrick压着男孩，霸道地说，“回去干嘛？晚上就睡这里。”  
“……我所有的东西都在自己房间，作业什么的，今晚要邮件出去的。”男孩聪明的选了一个冠冕堂皇的理由，他可不敢说如果他不回去，是怕同屋的Javi会刨根问底。  
另一方面，他也确实没大胆到敢在商演期间的众目睽睽下，在男人房间堂而皇之的过夜。  
“去把笔记本拿过来不就好了？”Patrick轻描淡写地说。  
男孩不说话了。  
“为什么他们总喜欢把你们俩分一间房间?”Patrick的语气颇为不满。  
“因为这次我们俱乐部就出我们两个选手嘛。”男孩无奈地解释到，“而且我们没你大牌，一人一间，哼。”  
“那你留下，我把床分给你。”Patrick依然紧紧圈着男孩的腰，不肯放手。  
“我就回去睡一觉，明天又见面啦。”Hanyu细声软语地和男人商量着，他捏捏沉默不言的男人的耳朵，“起来啦，我穿衣服。”  
“Javier最近怎么样？”Patrick忽然问道。  
“……什么怎么样？” Hanyu被问得心里一凛，含含糊糊地，“还是老样子啊，你今天不是看到他了？”  
男人静了一会，似乎不愿多说了，随意扯开了话题，“算了，去吃饭吧。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们在酒店餐厅吃了晚饭，Patrick似乎不愿这么早就放Hanyu回房间，带着他在酒店周围逛了很大一圈。  
临回到了楼层，还硬是连哄带骗地把男孩往自己房间里拖。男孩都快急哭了，最后和男人再三保证明天一定去申请换单人房，男人才勉强妥协放他回房间。

Hanyu回到房间的时候，Javier正坐在床上低头看着手机。  
男孩和他打了声招呼，但不知男人是不是太专心于手机，并没有回应他。  
Hanyu并没有放在心上，在旅行箱里翻找出一套睡衣，进浴室洗澡去了。  
他只在Patrick房里稍微淋浴了下，并没有换衣服。又外出逛过一圈，回来还是决定再洗一次。  
等他洗完澡出来，Javier还是维持着之前的姿势，一动不动，也不理他。  
他小心翼翼地暗暗观察了男人一会儿，想他可能是在和女朋友短信聊天，或者吵架？  
男孩识相地决定让自己隐形，不要去撞枪口比较好。  
他把明天要用的东西稍微整理了一下，便拿过手机，趴到了床上。  
Patrick果然发来了信息。  
【你把维尼熊内裤落在我房间了，快来拿！】  
Hanyu瞬间笑喷。赶紧把脸埋进枕头里。平息了一会儿才抬起头来，回信息过去，【我才没有什么维尼熊内裤呢。一定是别的什么人的。你老实交代吧。哼！】  
那边消息很快就回复过来，【哦。发错人了，你千万别过来了，我等下会很忙。】  
这么幼稚，男孩才不上当，【你忙吧。我不过来。】

【过来。我想你了。】  
男孩甜蜜地的笑着打算再回信息的时候，忽然感觉身边的床垫微微下陷，他慌忙回头，看到javi坐在床沿低头看着他，表情阴郁。  
他吓了一大跳，赶紧把手机屏幕翻身朝下，同时几乎是惊跳着坐了起来，“怎么了？你不声不响地吓死我了。”  
Javier扯了扯嘴角，露出个皮笑肉不笑的表情，“是你太专心了吧？”  
Hanyu觉得他话里有话，但又不敢深究，战战兢兢地问他“有什么事吗？”  
“你刚刚去哪了？”男人直勾勾地盯着他，仿佛在探究他脸上任何一点细微的表情变化。  
男孩被他看得心惊肉跳，他之前有想好借口来应对Javier对他晚归可能发起的疑问，但这一刻他的头脑却一片空白，什么也想不起来了。  
“和Patrick在一起？”男人自问自答，“我看到你们排演结束后一起走的。”  
男孩迟疑地点了点头，“…嗯。”  
“去干嘛了？这么晚才回来。”男人的声音波澜不惊，语气却是冷的。  
“……请教他点问题…”Hanyu支吾着回答。  
Javier从鼻间发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑，“哦？他教你了吗？”  
“…嗯。”男孩被质问的眼光逼视，早已经心虚地不敢看对方了。他低下头，看着自己无意识间扭扯着床单的手。  
“收费吗？”男人不依不饶地一个问题接一个问题，让男孩无从招架。  
“嗯？”他连听都听不懂了。  
“怎么收？”男人脸上挂着笑，眼神却是冰冷的，“让你陪他上床来抵？”  
Hanyu倏然抬头，眼神惊恐地望向男人。  
“你…你胡说什么？”男孩没什么底气地出于本能地辩驳着。  
“我胡说？”Javier冷笑一声，“那你告诉我这是什么？”他伸手用力戳在男孩锁骨上一处颇为明显的吻痕上，眼神几乎已经变得恶狠狠地，一瞬不瞬地盯着男孩，语气越来越激烈地低吼，“是什么？！”  
Hanyu被他戳得向后倒去，几乎翻倒在床上。他勉强撑住身子，不由自主地往后挪了挪，在男人突如其来的逼问和暴怒下，不知所措。  
“还有昨天训练前在停车场，是不是你和他？！你和Patrick到底怎么回事？”Javier沉声追问，明显压抑着火气的声线。  
男孩眼神闪烁着不敢看向男人，深吸一口气，勉强压抑下直逼眼眶的酸涩，终于下定决心般缓缓张口，声音微颤地小声坦白道，“我…我们在交往。”  
男人忽然没了声音。  
骤然安静下来的房间，只剩下两人浅浅的呼吸声，尴尬紧绷的气氛在寂静的空间里急速弥漫开来，压得男孩喘不过气。  
“所以，”Javier忽又开口道，把神经高度紧张的男孩惊得猛然一颤。  
“那天你买的杯子是给他的？”  
男孩愣了愣，良久才踌躇着点了点头。  
“你称他为significant other？！”Javier仿佛听了个天大的笑话般，语气带着嗤笑与难以置信。  
Hanyu像做错事的小孩子一样，半坐半跪在床上，低垂着头，可怜兮兮地小声辩解，“我…我那是随便说的。”  
“你脑子是不是坏掉了？！”Javier用着仿佛“父亲在教训搞援交的未成年女儿一样”的口气训斥着男孩，“你找谁不好，找Patrick？！你知道他平时怎么玩？玩的多凶吗？！他换女朋友的速度比你换冰鞋的速度还快不止一倍，像你这种成年前整天妈妈不离左右的乖乖牌小鬼跟他玩？你疯了？！”  
男孩蓦然抬头，视线因为眼里满含的泪水遮挡而一片模糊， “你胡说！他不是这种人。”  
“呵，他不是这种人？！那他是哪种人？你知道？！你除了滑冰还知道什么？pooh？耳机？你会看人？几句甜言蜜语你就分不清天南地北了吧？别的不说，你们谁勾搭的谁？”Javier恶毒地字字诛心，表情是男孩印象中从未有过的阴沉，语气激动中带着刻薄，仿佛完全变成了一个陌生人，“如果今天是你去勾引的他我无话可说。事实呢？！恐怕你被人睡了还搞不清楚是怎么回事吧！”  
男孩回想起他和Patrick的开始。想起世锦晚宴后那天早上Patrick对他说过的话。  
眼泪从他茫然睁着的双眼中一颗接一颗的连连滚落。  
他不住地发着抖，满脸泪水的坐在那里一动也动不了了，连指尖都是麻痹的。  
心脏一抽一抽的痛，却连一句反驳的话也说不出来。  
“你抢了他这么多块牌子，天知道他是不是就想要用这种方式从你身上找回点平衡呢。”Javier一句比一句过分，一句比一句狠毒。  
Hanyu只觉得头脑中轰鸣不断，一步步被逼入死角，如困兽一般痛苦而绝望。  
他不想听，他什么也不想听。  
他张了张口，哽了半天才颤抖着发出声音，“别说了。”  
而男人还在喋喋不休的说着让他无所适从的话。  
“别说了！”男孩终于忍无可忍的爆发出来，声音嘶哑的仿若不是他的，“关你什么事？我和谁交往关你什么事！”他声音里带着满满的哭音哽咽，口齿都不怎么清楚。然而愤怒和不满的情绪却是这么的明显。  
Javier被他这一句话吼得骤然缄口不言了，只是静静地看着低垂着头微微发着抖的男孩，仿佛是需要时间好好思考，重新确认一下刚刚的话是不是男孩说出来的，是不是对他说的。  
男人眼里布满血丝，看上去疲惫至极，眉头紧锁地盯着对方。  
房间里安静的只剩下男孩偶尔抽鼻子和微微哽噎的声音。  
良久。  
Javier忽然很轻的笑了一下，声音和他的表情一样的疲惫不堪，再也不复刚才的咄咄逼人，甚至带着点哀伤的语调， “三年。我把你当弟弟一样对待，你把我当什么？普通同事？竞争对手？这么大的事你对我瞒得滴水不漏。不信任我是吧？”男人的语气平静冰冷，透着股心灰意冷的忧伤，“我今天算是重新认识你了，也重新认识了我们之间的关系。很抱歉我长久以来的自作多情。不关我的事是吧？好。这句话我记住了。你也给我记清楚今天我们的对话，到时候别来怪我没提醒过你。”

男孩边听边摇头，眼泪越落越凶，他控制不住和指尖一样微微发颤的声线，拼命地在哽咽的间隙反复说着，“不是的…不是的…”  
然而不是什么呢？  
不是不信任你。  
不是不想告诉你。  
是因为喜欢你说不出口。所以才阴差阳错的和Patrick走到了一起。想要在Patrick身上寻求安慰的是自己。  
所以即使Patrick是在逢场作戏，抱着玩一玩的心态和他相处，他也没什么立场去抱怨。一切的一切都是他咎由自取。  
然而仅仅只是想一想如果Patrick真的只是抱着各取所需的心情和他走到现在，他就感觉心尖猛然一阵锐痛。  
他不知道要怎么解释。  
他连自己都安慰不了。  
那么多的误会曲解，却都是说不出口的心酸。

而男人似乎并没有要等他的解释，房门开启重又关上的咔哒声宣告着，某些重要的东西从此告一段落，一去不回了。


	10. 你不知道的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《暗恋》番外  
> 初章前，晚宴后

赛季末的最后一场比赛结束。大家都比较放纵，after party结束的比较晚。加之Patrick送醉酒的同事回房间，帮对方安顿妥当也花费了不少时间。  
此时走在回自己房间的酒店走廊时，四周已经空无一人了。

由于酒精过敏，所以每一场大大小小的聚会后，他始终都是全场最清醒的那一个。  
每当看着大家醉酒后各种情形的丑态百出，他总会在心里默默感谢老天爷给了他这么一个正大光明不需要喝酒的理由。

他一路想着心事，走过长长的回廊来到了走廊尽头自己的房间门口。把房卡插入电子锁打开了房门，进门前无意间撇了走廊一眼，看到不远处一个单薄的人影正晃晃悠悠地扶着墙壁往他这边走来。  
仅一眼他便看出那是羽生结弦，显然是喝醉了的样子。  
Patrick把打开的房门重又关上，站在原地不放心的看着低着头蹒跚着往前走的男孩。  
一个人，踉踉跄跄，随时要跌倒的样子。  
Patrick皱起眉，内心挣扎着是不是要过去看看他。  
他踌躇了半天，终于在男孩扶着墙壁蹲下的时候，迈开脚步走了过去。  
Patrick走到Hanyu面前，看着低着头蹲在地上双手环膝不再动弹，不知道在想什么的男孩。他犹豫片刻后跟着蹲了下来，问到，“你没事吧？”  
Hanyu闻言，慢吞吞抬起头看向Patrick，他眼底蒙着层薄薄的水雾，像是刚哭过，泪水还没完全褪去般泛着盈盈水光，“你看见Javi了吗？”他忽然没头没脑的问了一句。  
“没有，”Patrick被问得一愣，皱眉道，“刚刚酒会结束不是他送你回去的吗？”  
男孩点点头又摇摇头，口齿不清地说，“他不见了…”  
Patrick不明白男孩想要表达什么，他起身拽住男孩的胳膊，想要把他扶起来，“你几号房间？我送你回去。”  
Hanyu却沉着身子不肯起来，还干脆坐到了地上，语气带上焦急的哭意，大声说，“我不回去，我要找Javi。”  
Patrick这时才意识到他是真的醉了，而且貌似还醉得不轻。  
他重又蹲下，耐心的哄他，“找他干嘛呢？我带你去找。你先起来再说。”  
Hanyu重又抬眼，疑惑地看了男人半天，问到“你是谁啊？”  
Patrick对于男孩醉得连他是谁都不记得了而略感吃惊，但他应付醉鬼也颇有一些经验，便看着男孩的眼睛耐着性子说到，“Patrick Chan。”  
“Patrick chan？”男孩鹦鹉学舌般跟着念了遍，眯起眼仿佛在用力回忆有关这个名字的主人的信息似地。但酒后迟钝的大脑又不是那么灵活，过了半晌才恍然大悟般睁大眼睛看着男人，随即又露出个要哭的表情，委屈道，“Patrick好凶的…...他对我好凶的。”  
Patrick愕然，他没想到男孩内心一直是这么想他的。  
不过他也不好和醉鬼计较些什么，只好和声细语的哄他，“先起来，我送你回房间。”  
“我不要回房间，”Hanyu闹起别扭，甩开男人搭上来的手，左顾右盼着，“我要去找Javi。”  
“找他干嘛呢？”Patrick对着醉酒后和小孩子没两样的男孩觉得很无奈。  
可是心底又忍不住生出些喜悦。毕竟，这是他们第一次在私下有这般对话。而且醉了酒的男孩变得毫无防备。不再是平时那个彬彬有礼小心翼翼，看到他就变得战战兢兢的日本男孩了。  
“找他……”男孩顿了顿，露出个带着点害羞的窘迫表情，“我要去告诉他，我喜欢他。”说完还严肃地竖起食指抵在唇间，“嘘”了一声。  
“什么？”Patrick下意识的回了一句，他肯定是听错了。  
男孩皱起眉头，仿佛是怕对方像刚才一样听不清似地，几乎用吼叫的方式又重复了一遍，“我要去告诉他我喜欢他，我喜欢……！”  
此时正好有人从旁边的电梯出来，Patrick赶紧用手掌捂住了男孩的嘴，男孩瞪大眼，“唔唔唔”抗议着用双手去扒男人的手。  
幸好对方只是普通的客人，不是他们相熟的人。Patrick在对方走过他们身边时尴尬地微笑着点头示意了下。  
男孩趁他不备扒拉开他的手，又开始闹起来，“Javi呢？我要去找Ja…”  
“嘘。别吵。”Patrick怕男孩再说出什么不该说的话，回头凶了他一句。  
男孩惊了一跳，立刻又露出要哭不哭的表情，撅着嘴可怜兮兮地小声说，“Patrick好凶。”  
他手脚并用地往前爬了几步，离开男人一点距离，回头小心翼翼地瞄了他一眼。  
看到Patrick依然蹲在原地看着他，没有要追上来的意思，便放下心来的松了一口气。  
Patrick看着男孩扶着墙壁努力想要从地上爬起来，却又因为醉的实在太厉害，挣扎了半天还是没能成功。  
他哭笑不得地看了一会儿，终于看不下去了。便走过去半搂着男孩把他从地上拽了起来。Hanyu醉的全身绵软，顺着力道就倒进了男人怀里。为了站稳，Hanyu下意识地双手搭上男人的肩膀借力，Patrick为了扶稳他，一手环着他的腰，一手搂着他的背，两人瞬时形成了一个拥抱的姿势。  
他第一次离他这么近。  
男孩虽然喝的烂醉，身上也有酒味，却并不是那种令人难以忍受的味道。  
他依然可以闻到属于男孩的那份特有的淡淡的清爽气味。这是一股很特别的味道。  
他们虽然不亲近，但是离得近的机会还算不少。每次颁奖时，面对媒体拍照时，新闻发布会时，他总能从Hanyu身上闻到这股若有似无的清爽香味，一两次之后他便明白这是属于男孩的，他形容不来的，会让他莫名心动的美好的气息。  
“我最后再问你一遍，你房间号多少？”Patrick贴着男孩的耳畔，压低声音不温不火的问他。  
Hanyu微微向后仰，醉眼朦胧的盯着男人，学他样子故意压低声音，口齿含糊地说，“我，我最后再问你一遍……Ja…Javi呢？”  
Patrick了然的点点头，二话不说搂着男孩的腰便带着他往自己房间走去。  
Hanyu也不反抗，几乎全身依靠在Patrick身上，为了借平衡一只手还拽着男人的领带，没几步路却一直在喋喋不休地问他，“Javi呢，我们是去找Javi吗？”  
Patrick置若罔闻，径直走到门口掏出房卡开了门便把男孩一路带进卧室扔到床上。  
Hanyu依然死死拽着男人的领带，Patrick双手撑在他头侧，居高临下的望着他。男孩张大眼，眼神无辜的和他对视着，含着淡淡酒气的呼吸全数喷洒在他脸上，一下又一下撩拨着男人的神经。  
Patrick渐渐觉得口干舌燥起来。  
他用力把领带从男孩手中拽出来，坐了起来，烦躁的脱去西装，扯开已经被对方拉得褶皱不堪的领带，扔到了对面沙发上。  
他静静坐了好一会儿，努力压下极速蹿升的烦躁感，回头看了看依然仰躺在床上一动不动的男孩。  
Hanyu双手摊开闭着眼安静的像是睡着了一般。他舒了一口气。看着男孩依然一身正装，甚至还打着领带，眉头紧蹙的样子，想必睡得并不舒服。  
他往里坐了坐，伸手想去帮男孩把西装脱了，手刚搭上他的领带，男孩便毫无征兆地睁开了双眼，视线缓缓转向Patrick，盯着他，极其乖巧无辜的眼神，安静的看着对方，Patrick被他看得心底一软。  
“我渴。”男孩才乖了没几秒又开始准备闹腾的样子。  
Patrick把僵在半空的手收回来，叹了口气，起身去给男孩拿水。  
他从冰箱拿了瓶矿泉水回来，hanyu已经晃晃悠悠自己坐了起来，正在毫无章法地给自己脱衣服。  
西装脱了一只袖子的男孩正仰着脖子用力拉扯着系着领带的领口。  
Patrick把矿泉水瓶扔到床上，先帮男孩利落地把领带解了，再把他脱到一半的西装给扒了下来，一起扔到对面沙发上。  
男孩又立刻去解皮带，他依然是醉，混沌的大脑根本无法很好地控制手的动作，折腾了一会儿也没能解开，居然还知道救助地去看男人。  
Patrick没理他，只是拧开了矿泉水瓶子递到他面前，不冷不热地说，“喝吧。”  
男孩双手依然抓在皮带扣上，只是倾身把嘴凑到瓶口边，抬眼看着男人，准备就着对方的手直接喝水。  
Patrick无奈地扶上男孩后脑勺，另一只手缓缓倾斜瓶身喂他喝水。然而想要和一个醉鬼配合喝水的节奏简直就是天方夜谭，男孩没喝两口就给呛着了。  
Patrick赶紧收回瓶子，伸手去拍咳嗽着的男孩后背。  
“还喝吗？”等他缓下来，Patrick把瓶子再递过去。  
Hanyu视若无睹，又低头和皮带扣斗争起来。  
Patrick盖上瓶盖，把瓶子随意的扔到一边。伸手略显粗暴地扒拉开男孩的双手，帮他把皮带解开抽了出来。

“我们不去找Javi了吗？”  
男孩像鬼打墙一样盯着一个问题绕着不放。  
Patrick感觉自己快到极限了，但当他抬眼对视上带着醉意却依然眼神单纯的男孩时，却发现自己没办法凶他。醉了的他简直跟小孩没两样。  
不但没办法凶他，居然还忍不住放柔了语气，耐心的哄他道，“先睡一觉，等你睡醒了，我就把他带过来，嗯？”  
他已经不记得自己有多久没用过这种语气说话了，或者是从来都没有过。他对他3岁的侄子都没有这么温柔过。  
Hanyu懵懵懂懂地看着他，点了点头。  
在Patrick天真的以为大功告成的时候，男孩又不放心地追问到，“那我睡觉的时候，Javi在干嘛呢？......现在不能来吗？”  
Patrick简直束手无策了，只能无语地盯着他。  
“我要去告诉他，我喜欢他，”男孩抓着Patrick胸口的衬衣，焦急的口吻，“我怕我会忘记。”  
Patrick深吸一口气，觉得自己所有的耐性在男孩这句话语的压榨下一滴不剩了。  
他恢复了冷淡的表情，语带尖酸地刺激男孩，“Javi在陪他女朋友，没空理你。他有女朋友你又不是不知道，说什么喜欢他，不怕他被你吓死？”  
Hanyu瞬间露出了伤心的表情，没过几秒居然真的哭了。  
没有声音地，安静地落着泪，像是被欺负狠了的小动物一般，毫无招架之力，可怜极了的样子让Patrick心痛的同时又禁不住生出一种施虐的快感。  
男孩抱膝把自己团了起来，抽抽搭搭地哭得好不伤心。  
Patrick看着男孩这副可怜样，又禁不住被罪恶感包围。他犹豫了一会儿，伸手搭上埋首在双臂间的男孩的头顶，揉了揉他的头发，放柔声音说，“喂，我骗你的。别哭了。你现在躺下来闭上眼睛乖乖躺着，我就替你去找Javi来。”  
他当然不可能真的去给他找什么西班牙人，他只是想让这个爱哭鬼停止哭泣，快点睡觉。  
男孩抬头，哽咽着楚楚可怜地望向他，不安地问到，“所以刚刚Javi才走了吗？是因为我说了喜欢他吗？”  
Patrick眉头紧蹙，“你跟他说了？”  
男孩微微蹙眉茫然地睁着眼睛楞了好一会儿，仿佛在用力回忆着什么，泪珠凝结在眼睫。他迟疑着点点头，忽而又摇了摇，含含糊糊地说“…我不知道……我想回家……没人喜欢我…我想回家了......”  
Patrick看着这样无助的男孩，心跳瞬时漏了一拍。他压抑下由心脏渐渐蔓延开来的苏苏麻麻的悸动。  
却忍不住魔怔般地抬手缓缓逝去男孩满脸的眼泪。Hanyu微微仰着脸任由他动作，含泪的盈盈双眸纯真无邪地看着他，因哭泣而变得红润的嘴唇微微张开。在此时的Patrick看来简直就是一个邀吻的神情。  
他为他擦拭眼泪的双手捧着对方带着点婴儿肥却依然小巧的脸庞，不自觉地用拇指轻轻摩挲着男孩滑若凝脂的脸颊。  
他反复地告诫自己别做这件明知会后悔，明知是错误的事，但在男孩无辜而专注的眼神注视下，他失控了。  
他终于吻上男孩微张的唇，男孩嘴唇的触感温润柔软。被人吻了，却丝毫没有反抗的意思。Patrick一手压着他的腰，一手扣上他的后脑勺把他压向自己，加深这个吻。男孩的舌尖带着点淡淡的酒香，有种很美味的感觉，一看就是对接吻毫无经验的样子，呆呆的任由男人予取予求。  
似漫长又若转瞬即逝的一吻结束，Patrick看着微微喘息着的男孩，轻声却简短霸道地安慰他说，“别吵了，我喜欢你，可以了吧。”  
“这就是接吻吗？”Hanyu答非所问，眼神湿湿润润的看他，微微歪头露出个困惑的表情，“好舒服。”  
Patrick闻言失笑，用拇指蹭了蹭男孩接吻后越发红润的唇瓣，语气越发柔和，“睡一觉，醒过来就什么都忘了，嗯？”  
Hanyu听而未闻，拽着男人的衣襟，跪在床上倾身压上男人的唇，不甚熟练的把舌尖探入对方口中，胡乱的学着男人方才的样子索吻。  
Patrick起初被他的动作吓了一跳，不多久便出于本能地搂上男孩的腰把他更进一步地压入怀中，牢牢地吸允住男孩探入他口中的舌尖，渐渐地把这个吻由浅变成深最后朝着越来越激烈的方向发展。  
未经情事的男孩根本经不起这样的挑逗，身体在男人经验老道的热吻中迅速起了反应，很快就到了难耐的地步。  
等Patrick回过神来的时候，他们已经双双倒在床上，Hanyu被他压在身下，气喘吁吁，满脸潮红，迷离的双眼中已经染上情欲的光润。  
Patrick却幡然醒觉，想要起身才发现衣襟仍被男孩牢牢地抓在掌间。  
Patrick伸手去掰Hanyu的手，气息不稳地催促，“放手。”  
男孩抬身又要去亲男人，Patrick赶忙后仰避开，压抑着声音急促提醒他，“你醉了 ...别挑战我的耐性。快放开。”  
男孩不满的哼哼，像是讨不到糖吃的小孩在发脾气一般。固执的不肯松手。后来干脆又迅速改搂上男人的脖子。  
Patrick勉强撑起身子试图拉开两人的距离，他知道他们都已经起了反应。  
然而他至少是清醒的那一个，他不想也不能够趁着男孩酒醉对他做这种事。  
“你教我做爱吧？”男孩用天真的口气说着让Patrick傻眼的话，“你会做吗？”  
Patrick心里明白这是一句十分搞笑的话，如果放在平时他可能会很给面子的笑上几分钟，可是此刻的他却一点也笑不出来。“够了，松手。”Patrick无可奈何只好去掐男孩的腰，好在Hanyu果然是个怕痒的，瞬间就怪叫着放开手去护自己的腰间。  
Patrick顺势起身，坐到床沿，急促喘息着想要压下上蹿下跳的欲火。  
身后传来了男孩的啜泣声。他转头看去，Hanyu已经坐起来了，边哭边在解衬衣扣子，看过去颇为可怜。  
Patrick伸手拉开他解衣服的手阻止他，“脱这么光干嘛？”  
Hanyu见男人理他，四肢并用的爬到对方身边。Patrick眼疾手快地扶住差点重心不稳翻下床的男孩。男孩顺势攀住男人的肩膀，直起身与他四目相对，轻轻用唇碰了碰男人的嘴唇，用天真无邪的语气提议道，“我们做吧？”  
Patrick望着男孩仍带有情欲的眼，想要确定他到底有多醉。  
“你不去找Javi了？”他试探着问他。  
男孩闻言瘪了瘪嘴，瞬时又掉了两颗眼泪，“Javi不要我了。”  
Patrick惊讶于男孩说哭就哭的本事，又忍不住为了男孩哭泣的样子而心生怜爱。  
他抬手轻轻擦了擦男孩泪湿的脸庞，“嘘，别哭了。他不要你我要你。别哭了。”  
说完他自己先楞了下，随后像是为了安抚男孩，又像是要告诉自己般用轻得不能再轻却执着的语气再一次重复道，“他不要你我要你。所以别哭了。” 男孩似懂非懂地点点头，静了一会又抬眼看着男人小声说，“我们做吧？”  
Patrick心神一阵荡漾，他不能相信自己的理智正被醉鬼男孩一步一步地击溃。  
他长出一口气，捧着男孩的脸颊，直视他的双眼，认真的问他，“你告诉我，我是谁？”  
Hanyu看着他，犹豫了很久，想了老半天，最终用不怎么确定的口吻小心翼翼地回答到，“Patrick？”  
男孩话音刚落，男人便恶狠狠地吻上了他的唇。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

晨曦刚至，整个城市笼罩在金黄相间的微光中，一片安宁。  
Patrick侧身躺着，支着头静静凝视着与他面对面侧躺，被疼爱了一夜已经累得昏睡过去的男孩的脸颊。用拇指轻轻抚摸着对方光洁的脸蛋，红润饱满的嘴唇。  
他慢慢低头，郑重地在睡得并不怎么安稳的男孩的眉心印上一个亲吻。  
同时在心里默默发誓，他会对他好。不会让他再为谁酒醉后在空无一人的长廊里独自徘徊，伤心难过。


	11. Chapter 11

听见敲门声的时候，Patrick刚刚熄灯准备睡觉。  
时间刚过午夜。  
门外，戴着眼镜的男孩拖着行李箱，低着头静站不动。  
Patrick懒懒靠在大开的房门上，挑眉说到，“太想我了？所以梦游过来了？”  
男孩没什么反应，依然静静低着头，过了一会才快速而含糊地说了句，“我晚上能睡这里吗？”  
Patrick听着男孩略显沙哑的嗓音，皱了皱眉，侧身让他进来。  
Hanyu进房间后把拉杆箱放到一边，径直走到床边，脱了鞋子外套躺到床上就用被子兜头把自己罩得严严实实。  
Patrick从另一侧上床，探手去拽男孩的被子，却扯不开，“睡觉闷着头干嘛？怕我认识你？还有眼镜也不摘？”  
被子里悉索动了一阵，伸出一只抓着眼镜的手，摸索着想要把眼镜搁到床头柜上。Patrick啼笑皆非地接过男孩手上的眼镜，帮他放上床头柜。  
“到底发生了什么事？”Patrick轻拍男孩肩膀位置，又用力摇了摇他，语气略微强硬地说，“出来把话说清楚了再睡。”  
男孩翻了个身，改成趴着睡的姿势，瓮声瓮气地声音从被子底下传出，“我好累，想睡了……能不能明天再说？”  
Patrick已经能大致猜出个七七八八。看了看时间，想到明天还有一整天的活动，他叹了口气，放软了语气，“可以，但要睡也好好睡，不许闷着头。快出来。”  
Hanyu听话地把被子掀开一点，往上躺了躺，半张脸压在枕头上，精致的侧颜，紧闭的双眼，他把手挡在睫毛微颤的眼睛前，小声说，“把灯关了好吗？”  
Patrick钻入被子中，在男孩的头发上亲吻了一下，手臂越过他关上了彼侧的床头灯，房间陷入了黑暗中。  
他躺了下来，搂住男孩的腰把他往怀里压了压，环抱住背对他侧睡的男孩，在他耳边轻声说，“明天上午的终彩不要去了，我帮你请个假。”  
男孩不置可否，Patrick明白他是不肯轻易请假的，所以也没有勉强的意思。

两个人在黑暗中默默无言的静躺着，静谧的空间里，时间一分一秒的流逝。  
就这么过了许久，Patrick毫无睡意，他知道怀中的男孩也始终醒着。  
而两个人谁都没有说话，只是各自想着心事。  
Patrick忽然多了个心，抬手摸了下男孩的脸。  
触到一手冰凉的湿意。  
他不能克制地骂了句脏话，当然这并不是针对男孩的，他只是迫切需要用一种方式来宣泄一下当下的心痛与不知为何而来的强烈的愤怒感。  
他匆忙半坐起来，回身打开床头灯。  
Hanyu在被猝不及防地触到脸庞的时候就翻身把脸压到枕头里。  
此时不论男人怎样拉他，他都不肯起身，更不肯把脸抬起来，两手牢牢地抓着枕头边沿，仿佛被吸附在了枕头上一样。  
Patrick看着他这个样子，火气飙升，直冲向脑门。  
“羽生结弦，你半夜三更跑到我房间来，就是为了趴在我床上哭一哭？” 男人的声音冰冷强势，毫无耐性，“还是你觉得你这样赖着不肯起来，我就会关了灯躺下来若无其事的继续睡？”  
男孩还是一动不动，但是Patrick再去拉他的时候，他已经卸了力气，被轻而易举地拖了起来。  
他们面对面坐着，Patrick看着耷拉着脑袋的男孩，长而直的睫毛因为被眼泪沾湿而结成簇状，显得更为浓黑诱人，仿佛画了眼线一般，在暖橘色灯光的映照下，整个人看上去更是小了个两三岁，怎么看都是个未成年。  
Patrick倾身够到床头柜上的餐巾纸盒，把整盒纸巾拿到床上，抽了几张出来去擦男孩的脸。  
Hanyu配合着抬脸由他擦，不时吸一下鼻子。  
男人又抽了两张，摁在男孩的鼻子上示意他擤，Hanyu也乖乖就着男人的手擤了擤鼻涕。  
Patrick随手把纸巾对折，拿干净的一面又擦了擦男孩的鼻端，语气恢复了平和，调侃他，“你还真不跟我客气，叫你擤还真的擤，恶心巴拉的。”  
Hanyu不作回应，低眉敛目地跪坐着，眼里藏着湿意，抿成一线的唇角带着倔强，是真的在生气的模样。  
Patrick把纸巾扔到一边，伸手轻弹了下男孩的眉间，问到，“说吧，Fernandez怎么你了？”  
男孩踌躇片刻，张了张口，最终欲言又止地摇了摇头，不予回答。  
“他发现我们的事了。”Patrick直截了当地说出答案，不带一点疑问口吻。  
Hanyu怔了怔，抬眼看男人，惊讶地说，“你怎么知道的？”  
“看你的样子。这很难猜吗？”Patrick语气不耐，压抑着怒气追问，“那混蛋说了什么？让你伤心成这样？”  
男孩重又低下眼，闷闷地吞吞吐吐，“……没说什么。”  
Patrick很不愿意提起这个人，主要是因为他见不得一提到这个名字就变得扭捏忧郁的男孩。  
这个人轻描淡写的一句言语，一个表情就可以彻底震荡男孩的整个心绪。  
他为他笑，为他哭，为他暗暗喜悦，为他独自伤心。这一切的一切，男孩极力掩饰，他却心知肚明，然而除了选择眼不见为净，他竟也无能为力。  
什么是妒火中烧，他是体会到了。  
“没说什么你哭成这样？”Patrick说着点了点头，语气平缓中带着森冷嘲讽，“躺在我怀里，为了别的男人哭，你也算是能耐。”  
Hanyu瞬间露出狼狈失措的表情，紧咬嘴唇，不知反驳。  
他像是被欺负狠了的小动物一般，在力量悬殊的对手面前，除了瑟瑟发抖着认命，竟是连反抗也忘记了。  
Patrick明白方才那句话的过分，但是他控制不住自己，而当他看着男孩把嘴唇咬得血色全无时，却是心疼了。  
他抬手抚上男孩的嘴唇，把他咬在齿间的唇解救出来，语气已不再冰冷，更多的是无奈，“说过多少遍了，你怎么总是改不了这个坏习惯？”  
Hanyu紧咬嘴唇原本就是为了压抑呼之欲出的眼泪，一旦松了力气，眼泪便不受控制地随之滑落，一发不可收拾了。  
Patrick看着不声不响低着头，只是一颗接一颗掉眼泪的男孩，顿时为了刚才一时没忍住所说的气话而后悔不迭，乱了手脚。  
“Hey，对不起，我不应该说那种话。”他赶紧把男孩圈进怀里，用手掌轻轻抚摸他的头发后颈，在他耳边温柔而小声地哄他，“别哭了。是我失言。”  
而男孩从小就是越哄越哭的类型，挨了一晚上的骂，委屈伤心至极的他，终于在男人温暖的怀抱，宠溺的语气中彻底失控了。  
他双手紧抓着男人后背的衣服，把额头抵在男人肩膀上，像受尽委屈的小孩终于得到了安慰般越哭越凶。虽然依旧是没什么声响的落着泪，然而时不时哽咽抽噎的哭法，还是吓坏了Patrick。  
“都是我不对。听话，别哭了，你有哮喘不能这么哭。”男人越发焦急地哄他，轻拍他的背，把他更紧的搂入怀中，“乖啊，别哭了。”  
然而哭得兴起的男孩显然没能听进去劝慰解释，还是自顾自哭得伤心。  
“结弦，乖结弦，嘘……”  
Patrick以前看过一个纪录片，讲述怎样让婴儿停止哭泣。方法就是用“嘘”这个音节一直不停的在小孩耳边拖长音重复发声。  
他如法炮制。  
没过多久，Hanyu果然不哭了，他抬起脸看着Patrick，破涕而笑，又迅速板下脸来，哀怨地抱怨他，“别嘘了啦，我都快尿出来了。”  
Patrick如释重负地笑了。在男孩哭得红红的鼻尖上轻咬了一口，恶声恶气却藏不住满满宠溺地摇头说到，“我真不能想象自己居然败在你这种爱哭鬼手上。”  
这本是句一语双关的玩笑话。  
而Hanyu却猛然忆起Javier不久前说过的那些话。  
他把脸重又压在男人肩膀上，胡乱地把满脸眼泪一股脑儿擦在Patrick肩膀的衣服上。  
“恶不恶心？”男人一动不动的任由他胡作非为，嫌弃的语气却掩不住纵容的意味。  
Hanyu是不哭了，但还是会时不时的抽咽两下，Patrick让他静静依在自己肩膀上，不敢再去刺激他。  
过了好一会儿，男人拍了拍已经平缓下呼吸和情绪的男孩的背，“现在想谈谈吗？”  
男孩没有声响。  
Patrick无奈地叹了口气，提议到，“去洗下脸睡觉吧？有什么事等休息好了再慢慢说吧。”  
Hanyu却没有想要动作的意思，还是安静地靠在Patrick肩上，脸埋在男人的肩颈间。  
Patrick以为他睡着了，正想着是不是要让他睡熟点再把他放到床上的时候，男孩忽然开口了，声音带着畏缩不安，小心翼翼，“Patrick，我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“嗯。”  
等了半天，男孩却没再说下去。  
Patrick耐心问他，“想问什么？”  
Hanyu局促地抬手把拇指送进嘴里咬上指甲，Patrick抓住他的手腕把他的手送到自己嘴边重重咬了一口他的食指，恨恨地说，“你的坏习惯怎么这么多？”  
男孩也不挣扎，深吸一口气，问出了斟酌半天的问题，“……你是因为喜欢我，才和我交往的吗？”  
Patrick愣了愣，不假思索地反问他，“Fernandez跟你说了什么？”  
Hanyu当然不可能把Javier和他说的那些话说出来。  
只是含着满满的焦灼，语气迫切的又追问了一遍，“是吗？是因为喜欢我才和我交往的是吗？”  
Patrick长出一口气，双手抓着男孩的肩膀把他推开一点距离，直视着他的眼睛，严肃地问他，“你觉得呢？”  
男孩闻言避开了他的视线，眼神闪烁地游移不定。  
但最终犹豫着缓缓点了点头。  
“废话！”Patrick几乎同时呵斥出声，把男孩吓得轻颤了一下，他立刻放缓了声音，但还是掩藏不住语气中隐隐的怒意，“如果你敢说不知道或者是否定的答案，我真的会被你气死。我没有说过喜欢你吗？你把我说过的话当耳旁风，因为从别人那里听来的风言风语来怀疑我？你说你这样对吗？我不喜欢你，我隔三差五的两头来回飞，我有毛病？”  
Hanyu虽然被骂了，但是男人气势汹汹的指责却让他瞬间安心下来。  
Javier离开后，他一个人在房间里胡思乱想了半天，却什么也想不明白，越想越心里没底。  
他身心疲惫至极，却怎么也睡不着。他强迫自己尽快入睡，告诉自己睡着了就没事了，却在安静到诡异的房间里感到恐惧窒息。  
最后他满脑子都是Patrick坚实温暖的怀抱，所以不安无助，忍无可忍的他厚着脸皮来到了这里。  
他刚刚的哭泣并不是为了Javier，而是因为Patrick，因为男人的温柔体贴。  
他觉得他不配得到，然而又害怕失去，害怕这一切真如Javier所说，是恶意的假装。虽然他心里多少明白Patrick不可能像Javier所说的那样，然而他太过在意了，在意使他变得患得患失，妄自菲薄。  
他想问又恐惧于负面的答案。  
深陷于这份矛盾不安中，他忽然明白了一件事，其实他早就喜欢上了Patrick。  
不安，伤心，担忧，害怕失去。是因为他喜欢上他了。

“现在几点了，快点睡觉，账留着明天慢慢和你算。”Patrick掐了掐男孩的脸，催促他去洗脸。  
Hanyu点点头，忽然倾身环住男人的脖子，依在他耳边快速而轻声的说了句日语。  
Patrick多少知道些日语，更何况是这么经典的一句。  
他会心而笑，由衷的喜悦。  
他环住男孩的腰，在他耳边轻轻吻了下，低声说，“我也是。”


	12. Chapter 12

早晨醒来Patrick就发现怀里的男孩体温高于平常，他用额头轻抵男孩的额头，确定他是发烧了。  
Hanyu睡眼朦胧地看向他。  
男人拨开他额前的碎发，用手掌贴上他的额头，低声说，“你在发烧，难受吗？”  
“难受……”Hanyu眯着一只眼睛，奄奄的没什么精神，一开口声音也哑得厉害，“我好像在长智齿，牙好疼。”  
Patrick抚上男孩看上去些微有点肿的右脸庞，“是这边吗？”  
男孩无力地点点头，无奈道，“脸都肿了吗？上个月也发过烧的，好像一吃力就会这样。”  
Patrick心疼地皱起眉头，提议道，“赛季前去拔掉吧。”  
男孩嘟嘴，猛摇头，″怕。″  
Patrick点点头，温和道，“等被妨碍到输掉几场比赛后你就知道什么更可怕了。”  
“我在发烧啊。”男孩表示不满，委委屈屈地说，“同情心呢？”  
“好，分你一点同情心。”男人捏捏他脸，笑道，“白天我帮你请假，晚上演出时你再直接过去吧。”Patrick言简意赅，且不容分说地继续道，“当然晚上要看情况，如果吃不消不准勉强。”  
Patrick边说边坐起身去拨电话找酒店客服送药品和体温计过来。  
男孩翻身到他这边，趴在床上，手臂环上男人的腰，头枕在他腿上，Patrick边打电话边自然而然抚摸着撒娇中的男孩的头发。  
等Patrick挂了电话，Hanyu指指挨在墙角的拉杆箱，说，“箱子里有药的。一吃就会好。”  
Patrick起身去帮他找药，按他的指示在外侧的袋子里翻出一盒药片收纳盒，透明的格子里分列着各色药片。  
Patrick坐回床边，举着药盒摇了摇，迟疑道，“你确定可以随便吃？”  
男孩点点头，解释道，“在日本特地找医生看过，配的都是谢应付各种小毛小病以备不时之需的应急药，细致吧？……白色的这个两颗。”  
Patrick拿出药片，放到男孩掌中，吩咐他等一等，便起身去把药盒放好。  
等他拿了矿泉水和酒店配在房间通常被当作摆设的蛇果回到床边时，男孩正侧躺在床上，脑袋枕在手臂上，已然两手空空了。  
“药呢？”Patrick把矿泉水瓶递过去。  
“吃啦。”男孩理所当然地口吻。  
“吃…”Patrick愕然，把手上的矿泉水瓶扔到床上，打趣道，“你吃药倒是出乎意料的男子气概嘛。”  
男孩皱皱鼻子，把枕头拖过来抱在胸前垫着下巴，反驳道，“我做什么都男子气概。”  
“哦？”男人瞥了他一眼，坐在床沿说到，“昨晚哭得稀里哗啦的那个是你双胞胎弟弟？”。  
Hanyu因为想起了昨晚灾难性的回忆而瞬间变得沮丧，无精打采地趴在那里不言不语了。  
Patrick把蛇果递到男孩面前，“先吃这个，我等下叫客服送早饭进来。”  
男孩眼也不抬，无视递到面前的苹果。  
Patrick摇了摇头，表情沉静地把苹果放到他边上，揉了揉男孩睡得乱七八糟的头发，起身去洗澡了。  
等他洗完澡，穿戴整齐地回到床边时，男孩还是那个姿势趴在床上抱着枕头，眼睛茫然睁得大大地对着面前的苹果。  
Patrick走过去，学男孩的姿势趴到床上，把苹果拿开，和男孩面对面躺着。  
Hanyu回过神对视着Patrick，淡淡笑了笑，乖顺的模样让男人心底一软，他抬手抚上男孩微微有些肿的脸颊。  
相较于男孩因发烧而略高的体温，Patrick的手掌大而微凉，贴在脸颊上很好地抚慰了肿热的患处，男孩舒服的微眯起眼，伸手覆在Patrick手掌上，小声吩咐他，“揉揉。”  
Patrick有求必应，用拇指缓而轻地摩挲着男孩的脸颊，柔声问他，“昨晚Javier和你说了些什么?”  
男孩刚放松下来的神情瞬间警惕起来，也不看他，低垂下视线，轻轻道，“……可以不说吗？”  
“可以。”Patrick干脆地说，当男孩闻言惊讶看向他时，他又补充道，“你不说，我等下就直接去问他。”  
男孩眼中顿时闪过一丝慌乱。  
Patrick淡定地继续道，“说吧。”  
男孩静静斟酌了片刻，欲言又止了几次，才好不容易开口说到，“……他很生气我没有告诉他我们在交往。”  
接着，他结结巴巴避重就轻地把事情说了说，对于Javier提到的那些关于Patrick的负面评论却只字不提。  
关于Patrick的这些事，Javier既然说出来，他也知道不会是空穴来风。  
然而他思来想去，觉得已经没有向Patrick证实的必要了。  
仔细回想下，他相信Patrick不会像Javier所说的那样对他。  
感情的事其实只有当事人才最清楚。  
他面对你微笑时的眼神，拥抱时手臂的力度，亲吻时抚摸脸颊的指尖的温柔。  
这一些只属于两个人的温情也好苦涩也好的经过，旁人又怎么会明白呢？  
千言万语的承诺解释，往往抵不过一个尽在不言中的轻吻或者拥抱来的更有说服力。  
别的人不会懂，就像Javi不会明白Patrick对他的好，就像Patrick不能理解Javi对他的意义……

Patrick听完只是笑了笑，若有所思的静了会儿，不甚在意地安慰他道，“这件事你没错，他又不是你什么人，这么私密的事不告诉他理所应当。”  
男孩默默听着，缄口不言。  
他们的亲近Patrick不会懂。  
他多少明白Javi的反应有些过激，然而他也能理解Javi的想法。他认为这是一种不信任，是对他某种程度上的情感疏离。他会生气也无可厚非。

这时酒店派人送来了体温计和药品，Patrick替男孩量了量体温，不算太高。  
他才算勉强放下心来，准备按计划去大厅集合。  
Patrick坐在床沿穿鞋，躺在身边的男孩拉了拉男人衣角，伸手指指墙角的拉杆箱。  
“什么？”Patrick不明所以。  
“掌机。”  
“掌机？”男人扬眉，口气稍微严厉起来，“你给我乖乖睡觉我告诉你。要是晚上过来没退烧，我是不会让你上场的。”  
“肯定能退的。这种药很厉害的。两个小时内就会退烧。肯定的。”男孩急切地辩驳，末了又指指拉杆箱，轻言细语地撒娇，“掌机。”  
Patrick无奈，起身替他拿来了游戏机，在男孩伸手来抓机器的时候故意高举避开，叮嘱到，“我手机会一直带在身上，有什么事情发我消息，或者打电话。不要太早过来，我等下会去前台给你定车子，到时候会让他们打电话上来。早午饭我会让他们送上来，记得吃。游戏机只准玩一会儿，等下必须要睡觉休息，知道吗？”  
男孩朝着游戏机高举双手，不住点头。  
等好不容易拿到了掌机，他连翻两个身滚到床头，离开Patrick远远的，在开机的间隙看着男人哀怨道，“你好啰嗦。”  
Patrick穿好鞋拿起手提旅行包，站在床尾处看着穿着睡衣睡裤仰躺在床上的男孩。男孩举着掌机，因为刚刚在床上翻滚过，睡衣不经意地稍稍上翻，无意间露出一截肚子。  
他望着已经专心致志盯着掌机屏幕开始打游戏的男孩半天，最终“啧”了一声，不甚放心地踌躇道，“算了，我还是留下来陪你。”  
男孩眼也不抬地叹了口气，颇为无奈的恳求语气，“求求你了，Patrick哥哥，你快走吧。不要拿我当借口偷懒呀。”  
微笑的弧度无法抑制地从男人的嘴角扬起，他走过去弯腰凑到男孩面前仔细看他，失笑道，“你刚刚叫我什么？”  
男孩全然不看他，抿着嘴压抑着害羞的微笑，眼底却盈盈含着暖暖笑意。像什么事也没发生过一样，只是全神贯注地盯着屏幕。  
男人也不再勉强他，拉过被子盖在他腹部，在神色温和的男孩额头亲吻了下，低声道，“乖乖的。”

等Patrick一走，关门声响起后，Hanyu就把玩到一半的游戏机扔到了一边，神情木然地躺在床上盯着天花板出神。  
他木愣愣地躺了许久。突然翻身拿过床头柜上的手机，翻到Javi的名字。  
然而他盯着手机迟疑良久，却发现自己什么也做不了，或者说，他不知自己应该怎样做才对。  
他懊恼地把手机扔在床上，翻身把脸颊埋在双臂间。

******************************************************************************************************************

Patrick和工作人员沟通完事情，刚一转身便看到Javier站在他身后不远处静静盯着他。  
他低头苦笑了一下，抬起头缓步走向对方，Javier也毫无避让之意，连眼神都没有闪躲一下，看着Patrick一步步走到自己面前。  
“你这样盯着我一整天，是有什么话要说吗？”Patrick淡笑着开口道。  
Javier神色冷淡，声音更是冰冰冷冷，“我能有什么话和你说。”  
离开场还有不到一个小时，走廊里人来人往，大家都是忙忙碌碌的模样，没有人留意到驻足在走廊拐角处的两个男人。  
“不过你放心，你们的事情我是不会出去乱说的。如果你是要来和我说这个，那么你可以安心了。”Javier看着来来往往的工作人员，淡淡道。  
Patrick闻言嗤笑出声，Javier不明所以地看向他。  
“我完全没有在担心这件事。”Patrick敛了敛笑意，嘴角依然擒着笑容的弧度，眼底却是清冷一片，使他的表情看上去带着嘲讽之意，“我只是好奇，你为什么这么大的反应。你是在气他没有事先告诉你，还是在气他和我在一起了？”Patrick顿了顿，笑容更深的看着Javier，继续道，“亦或是在气他终于和别人在一起了？”  
Javier脸色蓦然一变，脱口而出，“你什么意思？”  
Patrick语气依然温和，云淡风轻地说到，“我的意思是，你的反应是不是大得有点过于滑稽了，我怎么想也想不明白你的立场在哪里。你自己知道吗？”  
Javier被Patrick噎得哑口无言，沉默了半晌，突然蛮横无理地抢白道，“我觉得你配不上他！我也不觉得你这种人会真心喜欢他。”  
Patrick不屑一顾的冷然道，“我喜不喜欢他，有多喜欢他，和你没有任何关系，我不用向你解释。”他顿了顿，深深看着Javier试探着继续道，“反倒是你，明知他喜欢你，还装作若无其事这一点，我倒是应该好好过问一下才对。”  
Javier的神色不见吃惊，唯有被识破心思的慌张无措。  
他瞬间闪躲的眼神，和无从辩解的窘迫模样给了Patrick全部的答案。  
“你果然都知道。”Patrick了然于心的挑了挑眉，冷笑道，“也是，世锦那天他喝的烂醉翻来覆去说的那几句话你怎么可能没有听到……扮演着无欲无求的前辈，看着他对你朝思暮想魂不守舍的样子觉得很有趣很享受是不是？”Patrick的脸色渐渐冷下来，压抑着怒气继续道，“不过，无论你是有心还是无意的欲擒故纵，这一套用在他身上都太残忍了，我不允许也不可能眼睁睁地看着他被你耍得团团转。”  
Javier眉头越皱越紧，连带着表情也狰狞起来，双目赤红地看着Patrick，气急败坏地低吼道，“你懂什么？你又凭什么和我说这种话？他答应和你交往，你就以为你赢了？呵，明知他心里有我也不在意？你这算是大方？”  
“什么叫赢？”Patrick的神色也越来越冷，寒声道，“让他跟在你身后亦步亦趋惴惴不安地掂量自己在你心目中几斤几两？自己交着女朋友还要霸占着他的心，看着他为你忽喜忽悲还沾沾自喜自以为是地肆意左右他的情绪？这种算赢？如果这对你来说算赢的话，那么恭喜你。你是从来没输过。”从头至尾，Patrick的声音都是波澜不惊的冰冷，没什么情绪的平稳。  
然而从他嘴里说出的每一字每一句都狠狠的击打在javier的神经上，使他理屈词穷的无力反驳。  
Patrick凝视着沉默不言的Javier，沉冷的眸子又寒了几分，他压低声音强硬非常地说，“我现在奉劝你一句，离他远一点。你有过自己的机会，是你自己放弃了。如果你再继续这套欲擒故纵的把戏，你可以看看我是不是真的这么大方。”

Javier神色复杂，出神地盯着地面，眼神中早已失去了先前的尖锐与斗志。  
半晌才木然地，仿若自言自语般地回了一句，“如果我说我后悔了呢？”  
言语中带着满满的酸涩与不甘。

Patrick瞥了他一眼，并不回答。过了一会儿才放缓了语气，不温不火地说，“那就继续后悔下去。好好扮演你温柔师兄的角色，别再去纠结他……你的这些小心思我也会帮你好好保密。这样对大家都好，不是吗？”  
Javier抬眼看他，张口欲说什么。这时候Patrick的手机响了起来，他从裤兜里取出手机，Javier看到屏幕上闪烁着男孩的照片，仅是一瞥，他便看到照片中的男孩歪着头笑地乖巧可爱，满脸喜悦的模样。

“在hallway12……嗯…还早，别给我用跑的。”Patrick接起电话简短地说了两句，沉静的语气却掩不住满满的温柔。  
他把手机塞回口袋，和Javier对站着，冷场了一会儿。  
最终Patrick舒了口气，缓缓说道，“有些事情说穿了对谁都没有好处。你应该比我更清楚，对吧？”  
Javier没有回答，只是低眼望着地面，嗤笑了一声，透着无奈与心酸。

Patrick没再说什么，深深看了他一眼，转身往走廊另一头走去。  
Javier茫然地站在原地，无意识地望着他渐行渐远的身影，终于在走廊尽头的拐角处遇上了男孩。  
Hanyu已经和他们一样穿上了冰鞋，带着口罩，头发两侧用发胶微微固定过。这是他十七岁那年比赛或者表演时经常梳的发型。Javier记得他说过这样可以使他看上去成熟点，不会被当做小孩子。他当时告诉他，他怎么收拾看上去都是小屁孩一个。男孩便生气地表示再也不借丢三落四常忘带东西的他发胶用。

他看着男孩自然而然地把手上的维尼纸巾盒按到Patrick胸前，让他帮忙拿着，自己扶着男人的手臂，半弯下身子去调整了下微微翻起的裤脚。  
等他直起身，Patrick摸了摸他的额头，又伸手把他的口罩摘下抚了抚他的脸。他对Patrick摇了摇头，笑着说了些什么。  
他们看上去是这么的亲近，愉快。  
Javier感觉眼底一阵刺痛，火辣辣地疼，但他却无法移开视线，只能自虐地目不转睛地看着这一切。

不知道是不是感受到了他的视线，男孩忽然转头看向他这边。  
他们隔着一段不小的距离，然而Javier还是可以清清楚楚地看到男孩脸上的笑容在看到他的瞬间凝固在嘴角，他甚至可以看到他眼底一闪而逝的错愕惊慌。  
他看着他愣了愣，他看着他皱了皱眉。然后，他看着他微微弯下腰，礼貌地，疏远地，对他鞠了一个躬。  
Javier下意识地后退了一步。他感到心尖一阵刺痛，带着心酸痛楚不可抑制的疯狂蔓延开来，直冲向眼底。

他们总是一起辗转于各种商演，比赛。  
男孩无数次的把他的维尼纸巾盒交到他手里，让他帮他拿着。  
自己便寸步不离的跟着拿着维尼的他。  
他们经常在候场的时候赖在一起。在休息室里，在大巴的最后一排，男孩总爱脱了鞋，半蹲半坐在沙发座椅上。  
让坐在边上的他看他玩游戏。他总会兴奋地对他说，Javi，Javi，这里超难打的，快看我有多厉害。  
男孩会自然而然地半靠在他身上，让他看他通关。  
如果输了，男孩会跪在椅子上，失望大叫着用额头猛撞他肩膀，像小神经病一样。  
赢了的话，便会握拳“耶”个不停，笑容灿烂眼神发亮地拼命问他，厉害吧厉害吧。

他常会伸手把半依在他身上的男孩搂在胸前，默默捂上他的嘴，制止他边打游戏边喋喋不休的解说。  
男孩也不在意，任他捂着嘴，依然会紧张地睁大眼睛聚精会神地继续打下去。  
他曾在男孩快要通关的紧要关头，恶作剧的捂上他的眼睛，无论他怎么大叫挣扎，他依然大笑着把他圈在怀里，禁锢着不放。  
男孩曾因为这样输了游戏而整整两天没有理睬他，直到他发誓在这部游戏上，永远不会超过男孩的进度。  
他们曾经这样的快乐，那么的亲近。

究竟是从何时开始变得若即若离的呢？  
此时此刻，男孩居然会用这种最客道疏离的方式来招呼他。

他看着男孩直起身，望着他。  
他一动不动，面无表情的和他隔着人来人往的走道对视着。  
他想要走过去和他说些什么，他想要跟他说句对不起。他想让他不要这样对他，他想让他们再回到从前那样。  
但是他却动不了，连眨眼都做不到的僵硬着，只能隔着仿佛遥不可及的距离，望着他，直到Patrick搂上男孩的肩膀，两人往别处走去，消失在回廊尽头。  
他才痛苦地闭了闭满是疼痛的眼，苦笑出声。

没错，他曾经有过机会，是他自己放弃了。

他其实早就清楚自己对男孩的感觉。然而他不清楚的是自己能为他做到哪一步，陪他走多久。  
所以他理智地按兵不动。  
他告诉自己，至少他有信心，作为朋友，他可以陪在他身边很久很久，甚至是一辈子。  
所以他就这么安静地守在他身边，甚至在知道男孩也是喜欢他的之后。  
他一度以为这样就足够了。  
然而到现在他才意识到，这个抉择，只不过是对现实的妥协，懦弱的托词而已。  
从来都不是他的真心。

男孩就像是一件他心仪已久的玩具，放在百货公司的橱窗里，他每天都要跑去看一看，掂量着自己是不是可以买得起了。  
然而光是看一看，他那一天的心情就会变得无比灿烂，踏实。久而久之，他渐渐觉得自己并不一定非要拥有他，也许只是这样看着就足够了。  
但是忽然有一天，他发现他不见了，他再也不能像往常一样在橱窗里看见他的时候，在这一切对他来说不再是由他掌控的选择题的时候。他才忽然意识到自己是多么多么地在乎他，多么多么地想要他。

Javier抬手抹去卒不及防滑落至颊边的一滴泪。

直到这一刻，他才忽然明白，男孩可以不是他的，但是他不能是任何人的。


	13. Chapter 13

在又摔了一个四周跳后，Javier干脆躺在冰面上不动弹了。  
自从一周前的商演结束后，他始终不能进入状态好好训练。  
他搓了搓脸，告诫自己要集中注意力，别再心猿意马。  
等他放下手时，他看到了所有问题的症结正站在他边上双手撑着膝盖俯视着他。  
“你没事吧？”Hanyu对他伸出一只手，想要拉他起来。  
Javier怔了怔。  
他们几乎已经有两周没有单独说过话了，自从那晚在酒店房间争吵过后。  
虽然那并不能算是真正意义上的争吵，只是他在单方面发脾气而已。

从那天后，他一直睡不好，一闭上眼，脑子里就反复盘旋着男孩低头哭泣的画面。  
他总是反复梦到自己又回到了房间，把哭得伤心的男孩搂进怀里，跟他说对不起，求他原谅他。  
有时候场景又会跳转到数月前的世锦晚宴那晚。  
梦境也是相同的含义。他同样转身回到了房间，把已经睡着了的男孩摇醒，告诉醉得懵懵懂懂的男孩，他也是喜欢他的。  
他把男孩牢牢地搂在怀里，不愿意放手。  
有时梦境会相互交织，他分不清时间地点，男孩有没有醉酒。  
他只知道在梦里，他总是在不断地道歉，然后迫切地和男孩表白。

愧疚和悔恨压得他喘不过气来，无论是在白天的现实生活里还是在每一晚的睡梦里。

“Javi，你摔伤了吗？”Hanyu见男人愣愣地没有反应，不安地追问到。  
Javier这才回过神来。他摇了摇头，右手握上男孩的手掌，借力站了起来。  
Hanyu见男人没有大碍，便想滑开去继续练习。然而Javier却依然紧握着他的手不放。  
“Yuzu，晚上有空吗？我想请你吃个饭。”  
这么简简单单的一句话，Javier却已经在心里翻来覆去地准备了好几天。  
他想要好好地和男孩道个歉，然后好好地聊一聊，解开他们之间的心结误会。  
他一直在找机会对男孩说。但不知是不是他心虚，总觉得两人之间从那天起好像竖起了一道无形的屏障。  
他觉得自己没有勇气也没有能力击溃它。只能隔着这道看不见的墙独自徘徊，暗自挣扎。  
所以当男孩主动和他说话后，他便乘着这欣喜若狂的瞬间，把准备好的话一股脑儿的说了出来。听上去反而像背书般的生硬，没什么诚意的感觉。  
男孩闻言惊诧地睁大眼，随即表情为难起来，呐呐不语。  
Javier心里咯噔一下。他尴尬地咳了一声，放开了男孩的手，强迫自己牵动嘴角，露出个颇不自然的笑，“啊…那算了…我只是…”  
他想现在就把道歉的话说一说，不然他恐怕是要疯了。  
“改天可以吗？”男孩却忽然打断他，又怕Javier误会自己是在拒绝他，急切地解释道，“今天Patrick来接我，所以…”  
Hanyu说到一半也卡住了。这个解释显然没有办法化解尴尬，更没有办法让Javier释然。  
“恩…那改天。”隔了很久，男人才艰难而模糊地回了一句。  
两个人相对无言地低头站着。  
Nam滑过来，围着两人转了圈，压低声音提醒他们，“Brain在看你们哦。”  
两人才如梦初醒地回过神来。

“Yuzu。”Javier突然叫住准备滑离的Hanyu，男孩瞪大一双无辜的眼看向他。  
Javier忽然一步上前，像梦境里演练了无数次那样，把男孩紧紧搂进怀里。  
怀里的身子瞬时有些僵硬，却没有挣扎。  
怀抱住男孩的满足感让Javier瞬间安心下来。  
他贴在男孩耳边，用只有他们两个人才能听见的声音仓促地说到，“那天对不起…我说的太过分了，都是些气话…你知道我不是那个意思…对不起啊”言语间满满的心急如焚，仿佛要把所有的歉意悔意都在这短短几句话里让对方明白。  
Javier控制着自己没有让这个拥抱过长，说完话便放开了男孩。  
男孩却还是呆呆愣愣地不知反应，微张着嘴茫然的看着男人。  
半晌才红着脸带着点无措地摇摇头，小声的“嗯”了声。  
Javier仿佛又找回了那个被他欺负了就会腼腆得不知所措的日本男孩。他舒了口气，抬手揉了揉男孩的头发，对他笑了笑，转身滑走了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“在想什么？”Patrick在发着呆的男孩面前打了个响指。Hanyu吓了一跳，尴尬地朝他笑笑。  
“一晚上心不在焉地，发生了什么事吗？”  
“没有啊。”Hanyu把在榻榻米上压得有些发麻的双腿解放出来，换了个姿势盘膝而坐，低头继续吃他吃到一半的抹茶布丁。  
Saori坐在对面托腮看着他，“马上就要赛季了哦。Yuzu多吃点，你看上去太瘦了啦。”  
Hanyu朝她笑笑，把Patrick没有动过的那份布丁拖到自己面前来，挖了一勺吃起来。  
“他哪里是看上去瘦，他是真的不长肉才对。”Patrick说着半搂上男孩，捏了捏他的腰，低声说到，“瘦成这样对吗？饭不好好吃，就只知道吃些小孩子才吃的甜食。”  
Hanyu挣扎着歪了歪身子，不满的嘀咕了一句。  
“哎哟，秀恩爱死得快。快停下来，快！”Saori煞风景地调侃他们。  
男孩脸红了，更加卖力地挣扎着往旁边挪了挪。  
Patrick皱眉看向Saori，不悦地啧了声。  
Saori得逞般地哈哈大笑，更开心了，“交往后第一个赛季哦。考验你们感情的时候到了。相爱相杀，哈哈，真带感。”  
“相杀个鬼。输赢很正常，有什么好奇怪的。”Patrick把男孩拉回来坐正，把布丁塞回他手里，示意他继续吃。  
“哎哟，某人开始官方说法了哦。哈哈哈。”Saori还不肯善罢甘休，转攻向男孩道，“Yuzu，你想不想赢Patrick啊？”  
Hanyu半趴在桌上，抬眼看向男人，眼睛含着笑意形成微弯的弧度，叼着勺子含含糊糊地说，“想赢。”  
“看！人家多诚实。”  
Patrick拉过男孩握着勺子的手，把男孩拉向自己，缓缓亲吻上对方微张的唇瓣。  
在Patrick的坚持下，两人旁若无人地接起吻来，半晌才缓缓分开。  
Patrick吻了吻男孩的鼻尖，额头抵着他额头，语气温和柔软，“那我们就来好好比。输赢都要心悦诚服，恩？”  
Hanyu点点头，郑重道，“好。”  
“你们当我死的是吧？”Saori咬牙切齿的声音从一边传来。  
Patrick搂着男孩转头看他，皮笑肉不笑地说，“你不是想看我们相爱相杀吗？我们先表演“相爱”的部分给你看。相杀的部分请买票去现场看。谢谢。”  
“谁稀罕！我去看看账单出了没有，这次我要加收精神损失费的！气死我了。”Saori骂骂咧咧地起身往外走去。

剩下的两人相视而笑。Patrick意犹未尽地再次吻上男孩。  
他们仿佛一下子进入了蜜月期，沉淀多时的蜜意浓情终于满溢出来，浓厚得化也化不开，甜腻得让人沉迷。  
原来这就是恋爱的感觉。  
原来世界上会有这么一个人，他会对你无条件的好。  
他看你的眼神，拥抱你的怀抱的温度，抚摸你的指尖的温柔，会让你感到正被深深爱护着，会让相信你就是他的全世界。  
Hanyu从来没有想到过，他的这个人，竟会是Patrick。

“咔嚓”一声，两人循声看去，Saori已经坐回他们对面，拿着一台拍立得对着他们，照片正缓缓从相机口吐出。  
“Yuzu，看我对你好不好，上个月回日本特地去买的哦，够捧场吧。”Saori举了举手上的相机，正是由Hanyu最新代言的一款拍立得。  
“啊。以后不用特意去买哦，厂商有送我很多台，你要的话我可以送你啊，什么颜色都有。”Hanyu诚恳道。  
其实他更在意Saori刚刚拍到了什么。  
Saori无语，心想这是代言该有的态度吗？  
“让我看看。”Patrick伸手去拿相机。  
Saori把照片抽出，把相机递过去。  
Patrick身子跃过桌面去接相机，等刚刚拿到相机，他就当着Saori的面把相机向上狠狠一抛，Saori条件反射惊叫着想去接相机，Patrick乘其不备，一手从她手里抽走相片，一手接住相机再递换给她。

“谁会想要相机？”Patrick嘴角挂着露骨的嘲笑，摇了摇头，语重心长道，“智商堪忧。”  
Saori要被气死了，她恨恨地把账单拍在桌面上，吼道，“买单！信用卡拿来！”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

休息天，两人并没有睡到太晚，甚至比平时起得还要早一些，一起去附近的公园晨跑之后，又开车到大型超市做了一番食品采购。  
中午回来的早，Hanyu决定自己做午饭。

“Patrick，Patrick，快来试试看这个。”Hanyu拿着浅口碟转过身，炫耀般地对站在边上一边看他做饭一边陪他聊天的男人说。  
Patrick就着男孩手上的浅口碟试了试炖菜的味道，惊讶道，“怎么会这么好吃。”  
男孩得意地露齿而笑，自夸道，“因为是我做的啊。厉害吧？”  
Patrick拿起桌面上随手放着的调料包包装袋，上面满是他看不懂的日文，故意逗男孩，“难道不是因为日本的调味包比较厉害吗？”  
男孩迅速夺过包装袋扔进边上的垃圾箱，蛮横道，“才没有！因为是我羽生结弦做的。”  
Patrick上前一步，搂上男孩的腰，亲了亲故作愠怒的男孩的眉心，很没立场地改正道，“对，因为是我家宝贝结弦做的。”  
男孩立刻开心地展颜而笑，“算你聪明，差点要罚你没饭吃。”

两人吃了午饭。Patrick洗完碗回到客厅，男孩正趴在三人沙发上玩掌机。  
Patrick走过去毫不客气地全身压到男孩身上，下巴搭在他肩膀上，看男孩专心而熟练地操控着掌机。  
他看了一会儿，忽然担忧道，“刚吃完饭就这么趴着好吗？”  
“本来还可以，你一压上来，我好像要吐了。”男孩略显艰难地回答他。  
Patrick埋在男孩颈间闷声笑了起来。  
“不要抖啦，这里好紧张好紧张。”男孩边打游戏边嫌弃男人影响他水平发挥。  
他越这么说Patrick就越觉得好笑到停不下来。  
Hanyu无奈地暂停了游戏，保存好进度后把掌机放到沙发旁的边桌上，又从边桌上拿起前几天随手放在那里的一袋糖果，取出一颗塞进嘴里。

悠然自得的午后，两个人就这么无所事事地腻在一起，却格外幸福。

“你又在吃什么奇怪的东西？”Patrick皱眉看他。  
Hanyu眯眼看了看包装袋上的说明，开心地笑着说，“糖糖，柚子加柠檬口味。”  
“又是柚子又是橙子柠檬的，我是在跟幼稚园小朋友谈恋爱是不是？整天吃些乱七八糟的东西，吃饭的时候又没胃口。”Patrick夺过男孩手上的糖果袋扬手就扔了出去。  
“啊！我的糖。”Hanyu在男人身下挣扎起来，不满道，“放开我啦，你不讲道理。”  
Patrick略微撑起一点身子，把胡乱挣动的男孩翻了个身面朝向他，又再度用身体压实了对方，吻上了男孩的唇，用最简单直接的方式让对方瞬间安静下来。  
男孩坏心地在亲吻快要结束的时候把糖果推到了男人嘴里。  
结束后，带着点恶作剧得逞的沾沾自喜问男人，“好吃吗？”  
Patrick没有回答他，又低头把糖喂回他嘴里。然后枕在他肩头不理他了。

Hanyu从来没有想过一颗糖在两人嘴里传来递去这种事情会发生在自己身上。  
若是以前，恐怕光是想象一下这样的场景也会让他觉得头皮发麻，不堪忍受吧。  
然而现在和Patrick做起来却是这么地自然流畅，完全没有不自在或者违和感。  
人生真是奇妙。

Patrick翻身躺到男孩身边。Hanyu也侧过身和他面对面躺着，沙发够宽，两个人侧身而躺居然也挤得下。  
Patrick一手搂着男孩的腰，防止躺在外侧的他摔下去。  
男孩却忽然微微撑起身子，主动吻上Patrick。他们就这么安安静静地躺在沙发上，缠缠绵绵地接吻。不为情欲，只为了表达此时此刻的动情。

午后的阳光慵懒和煦，让满室融合进了一种温暖而柔和的氛围中。远处传来孩子的嬉笑声，让没有人说话的房间沾染上愉悦的气氛。  
一切美好得不真实。


	14. Chapter 14

午休即将结束，Hanyu头抵在桌面上，两手拿着手机在桌面下和Patrick发消息，抱怨等下要去理疗按摩了。  
他最怕这个，一方面是不喜欢被人触碰身体，另一方面是真的怕痛，几乎每次都被按得鬼哭狼号的。

『恩。到时候忍着点别瞎叫，我不喜欢你对着我以外的任何人发出这样的声音。』  
Patrick的消息倒是回复地非常及时。虽然根本谈不上任何安慰，甚至还带着点情色的调侃。

『就要叫，哼！』  
男孩赌气地回了一句，回头想想又有点害羞，抿起嘴唇压抑住羞涩的笑容，补了句『喵～』过去。  
刚按了发送键，后颈就被谁冷不防地捏了捏，他慌忙抬起头看去，Javier正坐在他边上单手托腮笑眯眯地看着他。  
他条件反射地把手机翻个面，局促地对着Javier笑了笑。  
Javier瞥了眼他的手机，没有去管他欲盖弥彰的举动，微笑着问到，"今天有空吗？等下晚饭？"  
Hanyu这才想起上次Javier说要请他吃饭的事，已经过了一个多礼拜，他还以为对方只是随口说说呢。

"今天不行。"Hanyu对着Javier做了个双手合十的抱歉手势。  
"让我猜猜，"Javier打断他抢白道，"作业？"  
男孩咬住下唇点点头。他知道自己每次都是同一个理由，听上去太像是借口，不过这次真的不是托词。  
Javier歪了歪头，不置可否地叹了口气，表情十分沮丧。  
"明天好吗？明天的话就没问题。"Hanyu怕Javier误会自己有意推脱，赶紧补救道。  
"ok，那就明天。"男人爽快地接受了，好脾气地笑着继续道，"不过今天我请，明天你请。"  
男孩闻言皱起眉头，嘟嘴不满道，"超没诚意的。"

Javier忽然收了笑意，怔怔地看住他，愣了一会，才重又绽出一个安心的笑容，伸手揉了揉他的头发，便起身走了。

Hanyu愣愣看着男人离去的背影。  
最近Javier总给人一种心事重重的感觉。  
好几次他都看到Javier看着自己发愣，被发现后又是一副欲言又止的模样。  
他多次想问他，最终也是提不起勇气而不了了之。

从Javier道歉后，两人对那天酒店房间的争执便绝口不提了。  
虽然Javier对待他的态度一如从前，然而两人之间的感觉却始终回不到过去那样。越是想要装作若无其事，就越发鲜明的感觉到那种说不清道不明的隔阂感若隐若现，相处总是自在不起来。

他叹了口气，告诉自己必须要放下，不应该再过分关注Javier。  
有一些事情是解不开的，唯有交给时间。

手机提示灯闪烁提醒着未读邮件，他打开邮件，Patrick的回复。  
是一张Patrick抱着一只很可爱的浅灰色奶猫的自拍，照片中，Patrick单手托着猫咪的肚子，亲吻着它的头顶，和猫咪一起抬眼看着镜头。  
邮件主题写着：『kiss my baby.』

看着照片和信息他一时不明所以，往下翻了自己发出的前一封邮件才明白过来对方在说什么，顿时脸热起来，同时又禁不住"噗嗤"笑了出来。

是的，他已经有Patrick了。他很满足。  
但是，哪来的猫咪啊？！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

按摩进行到一半的时候，外面开始淅淅沥沥的下起雨来。  
Hanyu躺在床上一边忍受着按摩的酸痛，一边听着窗外越来越急促的落雨声，暗暗担心起等下要怎么回去。  
他忘记看天气预报，连雨伞都没带。  
他只能默默祈祷等按摩结束的时候，雨会停。

然而总是事与愿违，等医生告诉他结束了的时候，外面的雨势更大了。  
他苦着脸走回休息室，准备先等一等再说。

推开休息室的门，颇为意外地看到Javier正坐在沙发上翻阅着杂志。  
按理说，今天Javier的课程应该比他早结束半小时左右。理应早就回去了才对。

Javier看到他进来，便把杂志合上，随意地往边上一扔，站起来冲他说，"走吧。"一副理所当然的口吻。  
Hanyu往后看了看，确定他身后没人。休息室里此刻也只有他们两人而已，他呆呆地回问到，"去...哪儿？"  
他们刚刚约的应该是明天吧？  
Javier笑着叹息道，"带伞了吗？"  
男孩摇摇头。  
"外面狂风暴雨的，知道吗？"  
男孩点点头。  
"那你猜我们要去哪？"  
Hanyu想了想，继而又摇摇头。  
Javier跟着他一起摇头，绝望道，"笨。当然是送某个笨蛋回家写作业嘛。"

两人从地下车库上了车，车子一路驶向男孩家。  
快到Hanyu家时，雨势已经大到不可思议。  
雨刷的速度几乎快要来不及刷开雨幕，难以保持挡风玻璃的可视度了。  
好不容易慢慢开到了男孩家楼下，Hanyu不放心让Javier再在这么大的雨中行驶，便坚持让他先去家里坐一坐，等吃了晚饭雨小点再回去。

Hanyu的公寓附近只有露天停车位。  
两人谁也没带伞，Javier只好先在大楼门口把男孩放下，自己再去停车。  
等停好了车跑到大楼入口，这短短一两分钟的路程，在滂沱大雨的招待下Javier觉得自己连内裤都已经被淋湿了。

"难以置信。"Javier站在玄关处，浑身都在滴水的状态，进退两难。  
"洗个澡吧。"Hanyu拉着男人湿透的袖子把他往浴室带，"稍微等一下，我去找套衣服给你。"  
他的意思是让他先不要脱衣服。  
而等他拿着衣服裤子再进来的时候，男人已经在淋浴了。Hanyu吓了一跳，赶紧尴尬地低下眼，把换洗衣服和干净的毛巾放在木质搁架上，沉默着退了出去。

Javier快速地冲好澡，在穿衣服的时候，忽然注意到洗脸台上放置的牙杯，一对杯子和插在里面两只颜色不一的牙刷。  
他缓缓地放下T恤下摆，下意识地伸手拿过其中一只杯子。没错，就是上次他们一起去逛家居店时男孩买的水晶杯。  
他放下杯子，缓缓扫视了一圈浴室，身后的毛巾架上，颜色不一的浴巾、毛巾。他这才注意到几乎所有的用品都是双人份的。

他深吸口气，缓缓呼出。双手撑在洗脸台上，冷眼看着镜中的自己。  
他就这么面无表情地盯着自己看了半天，忽然牵起一抹苦涩无奈的笑，痛苦的闭上了承载着满满嫉妒与不甘的双眼。

他刚出浴室，男孩就把手机递给他，解释道，"响了好几次了哦。我看是Lisa就接了，她说下周开始的训练课程有调整，具体时间表发你邮件了。让你快点看一下，如果没问题就这么排了。"  
Lisa是俱乐部的工作人员，协调教练和学员的课时安排。

Javier接过手机，还没来得及打开邮箱，居然就因为低电量而自动关机了，他憋着满肚子火气，低声骂了句脏话。"今天真是太精彩了。"

"Yuzu，手机没电了，能借用下电脑吗？"他扬声冲着正在厨房捣鼓晚饭的男孩喊道。  
"好。"

Javier其实也没等他回复，就自顾自地打开了放在沙发前茶几上的笔记本电脑。  
开机速度非常地快，没几秒就进入了主界面。  
Javier在看到桌面的瞬间，只觉得脑袋嗡的一声轰鸣。  
与此同时，在厨房里的男孩也像是突然想到了什么似地，匆匆忙忙地冲了出来。

Javier知道自己此刻的表情一定十分的难看，不然男孩不会在看到他的神情后就被吓得愣在原地不再靠近了。  
而男孩的神态也可以用精彩来形容，尴尬羞怯又拼命想要装作若无其事的样子。

其实桌面并不是什么不可告人的画面。  
只是一张居中放置的照片而已。  
照片中Patrick闭眼侧身枕在枕头上，显然还在熟睡。黄色的pooh桑摆放在他面前，和他嘴对嘴形成一个亲吻的姿势，男孩带着一脸恶作剧得逞的笑容靠在pooh桑边上，在脸边比了个V的手势，对着镜头笑得很是得意。

只有Javier自己知道，这整个画面中最刺激他的部分并不是Patrick的存在。  
而是男孩眼神中那抹显而易见的快乐。让他猛然醒悟到，他要失去他了…他已经失去他了。

他从沙发上缓缓站起身，面对着咫尺之外的男孩，他们就这么无声地对望了片刻。

男孩忽然走过来，伸手把电脑合上。他努力收起满脸的不自然，勉强扯出一个笑容对他说，"可以吃饭了...昨天的牛肉炖土豆，虽然是昨天的...但是我刚刚又做了色拉...还有玉子烧哦，你知道玉子烧吧，就是鸡蛋......" 

男孩颠三倒四慌里慌张的话语在男人突如其来的拥抱中戛然而止。  
"你别这样。"Javier把男孩紧紧搂入怀中，用尽全力地把他紧扣在自己的双臂和胸膛间，仿佛这样他便是他的，谁也夺不走了，他贴在他耳边用轻得不能再轻的声音哀求道，"不要这样对我，Yuzu……求求你别这样对我笑。别这样…"

别这样对我笑......  
男孩垂着手臂双眼失神地任由男人拥着。

他忽然想起三年前的那天。  
那个时候他刚刚搬来加拿大两三周左右，还处于磨合期，他适应得并不好。无论是生活还是训练，一切都不是那么顺利。  
那是及其糟糕的一个早晨。  
先是因为某件小事和母亲争执了几句，匆匆忙忙地出了门又因为想东想西精神不集中而坐过了站，等转车到了俱乐部时已经迟到了近半个小时。  
好不容易暂时摆脱了磨人的步伐训练而改作跳跃练习，却因为烦躁和急于求成而频频摔跤。  
Brain把他叫到场边说了半天，他才明白是叫他先暂停休息下，去医务室包扎一下擦破皮的手肘。  
等到了医务室看着紧闭的房门，他已经麻木了。

他一个人默默回到空无一人的休息室，坐在沙发上，觉得失落极了。  
他到现在还清晰地记得那时绝望的心情。  
到加拿大后因生活训练上的不顺而累积的负面情绪似乎齐齐爆发出来。  
那一刻他忽然觉得自己不会滑冰了，他很不快乐，他想要回家，回日本。  
他一边默默想着再也不要滑冰了，一边又焦虑无比地看着时钟，希望烦躁的心情能够尽快平复下去。他明白无论如何，自己等一下一定会再套上一件长袖的训练服，遮盖住伤口，回到场上，继续训练。

忽然敲门声响起，他还没来得及收起失落的表情，门就被推开了。  
进来的是穿着冰鞋的Javier，他反手关上了门，扬了扬左手的医药箱说，"周二医生休假，Brain一定是忘了。"  
Hanyu赶紧整理好表情，对着Javier挤出一个礼貌的笑容。  
Javier忽然顿了顿，看着男孩慢慢说到，"不想笑的时候不笑也没有关系。"  
Hanyu闻言愣了愣，好不容易挤出的笑容顿时僵在了唇边。

"我早就想跟你说了，不想笑的时候的笑容是最花费力气的，很累人。所以不要勉强自己，至少对我不用这样。"  
说完，男人冲他露出一个安抚的笑容。

他们那个时侯完全不熟。虽然Javier一直以来都会主动和他打招呼，会在他摔倒的时候滑到他身边拉他起来，会在午餐的时候坐到他边上让他不再是一个人。  
而他却会因为摔倒而烦躁，会因为英语不好而不想在午饭的时候还要绞尽脑汁去应对谈天。但每一次，他的回应总是礼貌而和善的微笑。仿佛一切都很好。

他忽然意识到，原来他这么累的原因，并不是因为那些客观因素，而是因为他明知道自己很不好，还要装作没事，还在拼命逞强。

"会有点疼。”Javier用长棉签沾了碘酒，一手轻轻握住男孩修长纤细的手臂，半开玩笑地说，“疼的话哭也没关系，我不会说出去。"  
他抬头看了Javier一眼，后者对他眨了眨眼，他嘟起嘴赌气地小声说，“我才不会因为这个哭。”  
“我的错。”男人立刻回应道，“但等下也千万不要因为逞强而对我笑哦，怪渗人的。”  
Hanyu想象了下那个画面，被他气笑了。  
男人和他对视而笑，他咬着嘴唇把头低下，不再看他。  
“伤口还挺深的，我擦了哦，忍一忍。”Javier柔声说道。

Hanyu点点头，把头低得很低很低，极力遮掩着渐渐湿润的眼眶。

在消毒棉签触到伤口的时候，终于还是有一颗眼泪猝不及防地滑出眼眶直直地坠落。  
却不是因为疼痛。  
随着眼泪的滚落，他忽然觉得心情一松，感觉一切好像并没有那么糟糕了。

就是从那天起，他和Javier才真正熟稔起来。  
因为他对他说的那句，不想笑的话可以不用笑，至少对他不用这样。

想到这里，他才猛然意识到，他对Javier的态度不知不觉间居然生分到了三年前那样。  
他对着他牵强的笑，带着戒备的眼神。伤人伤己的防备态度。

不知从何时开始，他和Javier之间出现的隔阂，仿佛是一把双刃剑一般横在两人之间，他们明明离得那么近，却再也无法跨越那咫尺的距离。

“Yuzu，有件事我一直想说，但是一直不知道要怎么开口。”Javier缓缓放开男孩，扣着他双臂，对视着他的眼睛，终于下定决定般地开口道，“我喜欢你。”  
男孩惊愕地瞪大眼，难以置信地望着男人，头脑一片空白，他想他一定是听错了。

Javier双目赤红，紧紧盯着男孩迷茫震惊的双眸，带着不甘心的苦笑颤声道，“现在是不是来不及了？”  
男人苦涩沙哑的声音让Hanyu感觉心脏被一阵锐痛刺中。  
他茫然失措地对视着男人，张了张嘴，却什么都说不出，回应不了，只能无措地摇着头。

他过去常常会梦到这个场景，甚至是在和Patrick刚开始交往的时候，他依然会做这类的梦。  
Javier也是喜欢他的。Javier会和他表白，或者接受他的表白。然后他们会开始交往，最终幸福地在一起。

然而此时此刻，当它真实发生的时候，他却希望自己是在做梦。只是他明白，这次梦醒他将不再会遗憾失落，而是如实重负的解脱。  
他希望这一切都是梦境。他希望能够赶紧醒来。

直到Javier忽然吻上他。  
男人紧扣着他的后脑勺和腰，拼命把他压进怀里，力气大得惊人。Hanyu在男人胸膛和双臂的禁锢下连呼吸都困难起来，更别说男人蛮横霸道的深吻扰乱着他的呼吸。

“Javi…别…”理智告诉他这是不对的，他用尽全力推拒着男人的胸膛，在喘息的间隙哀求道，“…别这样…求求你别这样。”  
男人却充耳不闻，深陷在缠绵的亲吻中欲罢不能。  
“我喜欢你，Yuzu。”Javier仿佛刹那间放下了所有的束缚，在朝思暮想的亲密接触中坚定了决心。  
有些东西可以轻易地放下，而有一些错过了就会变成一辈子的遗憾，变成永远也愈合不了的伤口，每想起来便是锥心之痛。  
虽然他醒悟的晚了，失了先机。但是卑鄙也好，无耻也罢，他要努力一次，拼尽全力地试一次。  
怀里的男孩是他的，他谁也不给。

“我好喜欢你。”Javier在接吻的间隙不断表白，仿佛要把压抑在内心深处多时的柔情爱恋在一时之间统统让男孩感受到。

Hanyu渐渐停止了挣扎，不由自主地闭上了眼睛，紧抓着男人胸前的衣服，任由泪水满溢而出，划过脸庞，汇入四唇相接的亲吻间，使他们的吻带上苦涩的味道，一如两人之间长久以来望而却步的辛酸相恋。

等他回过神来时，他们已经双双倒在身后的沙发上，Javier覆在他身上，而他紧紧搂着男人的脖子，回应着他的亲吻。  
是Javier在吻他。属于男人的气息充斥着他的口腔和鼻息间，舌尖紧密交缠的酥麻感觉让他指尖都随之发麻，亲吻激烈地过于失控。

他喜欢了Javier这么久，他们曾经这么的亲密，却没有一个拥抱是在喜欢的名义之下。  
直到此刻。

他心里明白这是不对的。但是他控制不了自己。

他看到了那个站在角落里偷偷看着Javi和他女朋友调情的自己，那个满含心酸低头不语的自己。  
那个半夜偷偷亲吻Javi的自己，那个每当被Javi亲近拥抱就可以暗自欣喜好几天的自己。  
那个怀着执念的自己，其实一直都在，从未消失。  
他原来一直带着恋恋不舍徘徊在那扇紧闭的门外，久久没有离去。

到这一刻他才明白，之前他希望这一切都是梦境。他希望能够赶紧醒来。只是因为他知道，他没有办法选择，他无法面对喜欢着Patrick却依然带有执念的自己。


	15. Chapter 15

『你准备躲我到什么时候？』  
Javier终于在这一天的训练结束后，赶上奋力逃跑的某人，强行把他拖进俱乐部的一间平时无人光顾的置物室。  
Hanyu被男人压着肩膀抵在门上，也不挣扎，只是低着头不言不语，一副消极对抗的姿态。

近一周前，Javier终于在男孩家里对他表白。两人甚至还接了吻，在愈演愈烈的亲吻中，暧昧的氛围却被突如其来的手机铃声骤然打断，男孩猛然惊醒般地推开了他，看到手机屏幕显示的名字更是吓得脸都白了。  
之后气氛一下就变了。  
等铃声第二次响起，Hanyu拿着电话匆匆进了卧室。  
Javier在客厅可以隐约听见男孩和电话那端的人说着话，短短几句便挂了，但男孩却再也没有出来。  
Javier坐在沙发上等了很久，终于忍不住去轻叩房门，但门内却久久没有回应。  
最后Hanyu在房里轻声对他说，『Javi，你先回去吧。』声音带着浓重的疲惫与淡淡的哀求。

Javier现在很后悔那天就这么走了，因为Hanyu从那之后就一直躲着他，到了连眼神接触都尽力避免的程度。  
就如此刻，他们明明贴得那么近，男孩却从进门开始便一直低着眼，不看他。  
男孩微微上扬的眼线，弧度优美，带着倔强，抿起的嘴唇无意间稍稍撅起，看上去又有点可怜兮兮。  
天知道Javier用了多大的毅力才克制住自己想要不顾一切亲上去的冲动。

『我分手了。』Javier直截了当地扔下重磅炸弹。  
Hanyu果然立刻抬眼看向他，眼睛都瞪圆了，眼神里满是惊愕与无措，下意识地微微张开口，却说不出什么像样的回复。  
噎了好一会儿，才憋出一句，『关...关我什么事。』

Javier看着他这副惊慌失措又急于撇清的样子，忍不住微微笑了起来，『是不关你的事。』  
他好心地顺了男孩的话，又立刻正色道，『那么我喜欢你，这件事，总关你的事了吧？你的回答呢？』

Javier说话间抚上男孩的唇瓣，倾身缓缓靠过去，到了嘴唇几乎贴上嘴唇的距离才停下来。  
Hanyu僵硬地贴在门板上，动也动不了，全部的注意力都关注在对方越贴越近的嘴唇上。

Javier感受着男孩因紧张而变得急促的呼吸一下一下触在自己脸上，他努力克制着想要立刻吻上去的欲望，又一次小声却强硬地重复到，『你的回答呢？Yuzu。』

Hanyu被男人的举动弄的脸红心跳，思绪慌乱，只凭本能地憋出一句，『......太晚了。』

『晚什么？』Javier退开一点距离，眯眼审视他，『你是怀了他的孩子还是怎么着？』

摆脱了亲密距离的压迫感，又被这句没正经的玩笑话刺激得哭笑不得，男孩反而瞬时定了神。  
他压下眉头，默默无语地瞪着男人。  
Javier立刻讪笑起来，『开个玩笑嘛。』

Hanyu抬手打开Javier抚在他颈侧的手，转身慌里慌张地去开门。  
『Yuzu！！』Javier抬手按上门背，把开了条缝的门用力碰上。  
拽着男孩的手臂让他重又转身面向自己，硬声硬气地说，『今天不把话说清楚，我们谁都别出去...』  
『我喜欢Patrick！！』Hanyu猛然打断他，扬声几乎用吼的说到，又为了坚定立场般再次重复到，『很喜欢！非常喜欢！』

Javier怔住了。  
拽着男孩手臂的手也仿佛失去了力气般，渐渐松开。

Hanyu的视线随着男人垂下的手缓缓下移，最终落定在对方无力垂在身侧的宽厚手掌上。  
满满的进退维谷的痛苦堵在喉咙口，让他再也说不出什么话。  
他们相对无言的站着。他没有勇气看男人，但他知道Javier一直在盯着他。

『那我呢？』半天，他才听到Javier哑着嗓子问他，『你不喜欢我吗？』  
男人嘶哑的声音间满是拼命压抑的颤音，让Hanyu禁不住也跟着鼻间一阵酸楚，他低着眼，艰难地缓缓摇了摇头，答非所问地说，『我和Patrick在交往......你知道的。』

Javier终于沉默下来，不发一言地站在那里。  
气氛在沉寂间变得尴尬而微妙。

『对不起...我...』  
Hanyu话还没说完，Javier猛然上前一步狠狠贴上男孩，把他紧紧卡在门板与自己的身体之间。

在Hanyu慌神抬起脸孔的瞬间，他双手用力捧住男孩的脸颊，毫不犹豫地吻上了对方红润饱满的唇瓣。  
被突然吻住的感觉让Hanyu呼吸都随之一窒。  
仅是单纯的嘴唇被碰触吸吮就已经令他头脑一阵发晕，然而他依然下意识地试图去掰开男人钳制他脸颊的双手，头向后仰，企图躲避这令他沦陷的亲吻。

然而Javier并不给他逃避的机会，步步紧逼地压制他任何细微的反抗。  
等男人侵入他口腔里，舌尖被灵巧地缠住时，他连背脊都发麻了，心脏激烈跳动的声音一阵阵传向耳膜，让他意识也随之混乱起来。

嘴唇温暖触碰，舌尖湿润相抵的感觉过于美好。  
不知何时，男孩终于再也想不起其他，只是就着本能，含住了对方的舌尖，吻了回去。  
男人仿佛受到了鼓舞般，更加激烈地纠缠住男孩的舌尖，像是要吃了他一般狠狠地亲吻他。  
他们唇舌交缠，呼吸粗重地纠缠在一起，全无理智地热吻。

亲吻渐渐在男人的掌控下由强势激烈变得炽热而甜腻，Hanyu在男人百般挑逗下招架不住地发出浅浅呻吟。  
越来越缠绵的火热亲吻给予的不仅仅是身体上的愉悦，更有一种仿佛心灵也要融化在这甜蜜交缠中的错觉，使人欲罢不能。

他们忘我的激吻，直到感觉呼吸困难得快要窒息时，男人才终于放开了他，缓缓退出了他的口腔。  
他们嘴唇依然贴的很近，额头抵着额头，鼻尖触着鼻尖，依偎在一起极速喘息。  
温热的气息吹拂在对方脸上，微痒而火热，撩拨着彼此最原始真实的欲望。

Javier忽然笑起来，带着释然的愉悦，喘息间笃定地说，『你怎么可能不喜欢我？Yuzu。』  
Hanyu无言以对地望着他，双眼湿润的仿佛随时会翻滚出眼泪。

『你如果不喜欢我，怎么可能这样和我接吻？』说着，Javier在男孩唇上复又重重压下一个吻，『喜不喜欢一个人，光凭吻就知道了。』

男孩说不出反驳的话，只是下意识地摇了摇头，无力地做着最后的挣扎。

Javier在男孩写满了委屈与无措的眼睛上轻吻了一下，把他紧紧地搂入怀里，贴在他耳畔终于毫不留情地拆穿道，『我知道你以前在半夜偷亲过我，不是吗？你明明那么喜欢我。』

Hanyu闻言一阵心慌，又渐渐明白过来什么，呐呐地说，『......所以你一直知道？...知道我喜欢你？』  
『我知道。』Javier毫无掩饰地回应到。

男孩被对方的坦然噎住了。  
茫茫然地睁着失神的双眼想了半天才憋出句，『你就一直看着我像个白痴一样在那里......喜欢你？然后装作若无其事？』  
比起恼羞成怒，更多的情绪却是伤心。  
他想起过去的点点滴滴，想着他战战兢兢如缕薄冰的暗恋在对方眼里是怎样一种滑稽的存在。

『对不起，Yuzu，对不起。』，Javier更紧地搂住开始挣动的男孩，有些难以启齿地继续到，『这真的是一个很难的选择，你必须要给我时间去考虑，不是吗？』

Hanyu停下挣扎，冷冷地问道，『那么你现在终于想好了？可以开始喜欢我了？』

Javier不是白痴，他知道挑明了这一切并不会给自己加分。  
但是他亲口说出来，总比经由他人之口传到男孩耳中要好得多。

在这段感情中，忏悔和表白一样也少不了。  
因为他的犹豫不决而错过的东西，他背负的这份后悔，远比男孩想像的要沉重得多。  
他的道歉远远表达不出他内心的懊恼悔恨。

『我是真的喜欢你，Yuzu。』他不再做无谓的解释道歉，而是拼命地想要挽回错过的时机，『你给我次机会好不好？』

『怎么给？』Hanyu毫无起伏的语气，酝酿着心灰意冷的绝望。

顿了顿，Javier直言不讳的提议到，『和Patrick分手。』  
Hanyu闻言奋力推开男人，Javier踉跄地后退两步才稳住身子，他错愕地看向满脸愠怒的男孩。  
Javier几乎毫无停顿地重又上前两步，双手压住男孩的肩膀，不等男孩蹦出任何赌气的回绝他的话，先发制人道，『Come on，Yuzu！我们都知道Patrick只不过是我的替补不是吗？！我们两个究竟还要自欺欺人到什么时候？你明明喜欢的是我，为什么要和Patrick在一起？』

Hanyu被问得哑口无言，也豁然开朗地看穿了问题的症结。  
他们谁也没有责备谁的资格，他们都是这段错失的感情的被害者，但同时却也都是始作俑者。  
因为过多的顾虑，无法坦诚以待的举棋不定，才走到了今天的局面。

『反过来说，如果今天站在这里的是Patrick，是他要你和我分手，你会这么犹豫不决？会这么挣扎吗？』Javier乘胜追击地继续到，『不可能！！我敢打赌你连考虑都不会去考虑。所以！他才是多余的那个！我才不会承认我是什么第三者，Patrick才是插足我们之间的那一个！我只是需要时间，你为什么不再等等我呢？Yuzu。如果没有Patrick，我们现在会这么痛苦吗？』

Hanyu茫然无措地望着他，他早已经被男人一个接一个的咄咄逼人的问题弄得蒙了，张口结舌地回答不了这本该意味荒谬的提问。  
明明荒谬十足，明明应该是强词夺理的争辩，却在某种角度上可悲地无法反驳。

Javier把茫然若失的男孩轻轻拥入怀中，慢声细语地继续蛊惑他，『我不要你现在就做决定，但你也别马上就拒绝我。答应我，重新考虑下，好不好？』

男孩安静而僵硬地被他拥在怀里，无声无息地不给回应，却也没有再推开他。  
Javier松了口气，吻了吻男孩的鬓角耳廓，贴在他耳边像催眠般一遍又一遍地念着他的名字，反反复复地说着喜欢他。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

Hanyu拖着拉杆箱一路小跑地奔去停车场，看到Patrick车子的时候，兜里的手机又再一次响了起来。  
他没有理会，而是径直跑过去，直接开了后备箱把拉杆箱扔进去，再坐回副驾驶位。

Patrick慢条斯理地放好手机，伸手去掐男孩的脸颊，语气带着责备，脸上却挂着温和的笑意，『迟到这么久，电话也不接。』  
Hanyu尴尬地笑笑，借着调整安全带的动作避开男人的视线，『我忘记你今天要来接我了。』

这一个星期他过得浑浑噩噩，更别说刚刚被Javier拖住，到此刻依然是满心慌乱，更不知道要怎样面对Patrick。

Patrick看他没什么精神，只当他是刚训练完累的。  
揉了揉男孩依然有些汗湿的头发，Patrick没再说什么，直接发动了车子。

一路上男孩却异常的沉默，Patrick边开车边探出一只手去摸男孩的脑门。  
男人温暖宽厚的手掌抚在额头上，把Hanyu思绪凌乱的意识瞬间拉了回来。

『你不舒服吗？』Patrick担忧地问他，手又探入男孩穿着训练服的后颈衣领，摸到一手汗湿未干的潮湿，他微微皱起眉头，『怎么不洗好澡再出来？』

『我今天下训练晚了，三个未接来电，我都吓死啦，拉了箱子就出来了。』  
一半真话一半假话，然而Hanyu已经习惯于向着Patrick撒娇，说着说着就不知不觉间带上了撒娇埋冤的口吻。

Patrick闻言笑了起来，『我像是这么不讲道理的人？如果你接到我电话，我会告诉你慢慢来。多久我都等。你应该打回给我，而不是直接跑过来。』  
男孩抿起唇，压抑下爬上嘴角的甜蜜弧度，用眼角横他，故作嫌弃地说，『说得好听。』

Patrick打开置物箱，取出一包开封了的糖果扔给Hanyu，『我看到俱乐部的一个日本女孩在吃，就抢了过来。是你要吃的那种没错吧？』

Hanyu看着手上剩下大半袋的糖果，是上次因为没吃到最后一颗而为了它闹起脾气的，包裹着橙子味巧克力的糖果。  
他想起那个时候和Patrick之间夹杂着糖果甜味的那个亲吻，心里忽然一阵疼痛。  
他强迫自己别去想，讪讪地说，『用抢的也太夸张了吧？一定是你花言巧语骗来的。』

『嗯，为了你我连色相都出卖了。』男人毫无避讳地坦诚道，满是疼爱地用手背抚了抚男孩的脸颊，笑着说，『你要怎么报答我？』

Hanyu陷在男人的温柔和越发承重的自责里乱作一团，内疚的情绪忽然翻山倒海地一涌而来。  
他迟疑着剥了一颗糖果放入嘴里，酸甜的初味激得双颊都为之酸涩，他微微眯起一只眼睛，吸了吸鼻子。

『好吃吗？』Patrick微微笑着在等红灯的时候看向含着糖果，低头一门心思折着糖纸的男孩侧颜。  
Hanyu无声点头，内疚惆怅胀满了胸口，使他说不出话。

Patrick缓下笑意，抬手抚上男孩耳廓，轻轻揉捏，『你今天情绪很差，发生了什么事吗？』  
男孩折纸的手势顿住，他胡乱地把纸张揉成一团捏在掌心，欲言又止地张了张口，却再次无言地摇了摇头。

红灯结束了，Patrick不得不收回注意力放到驾驶上，还好已经快到男孩家。  
他时不时地从后视镜里观察男孩，直到瞥到眼泪顺着男孩高挺的鼻梁一路滚至鼻尖而后滴落的样子。  
Patrick一阵心慌，直觉告诉他一定是发生了很不好的事情。  
他没有时间多想，沉默着快速把车开进了住宅区，找了个隐蔽的停车位。

他把两个人的安全带解开，把默默哭泣的男孩搂进怀里，亲着他耳朵，一只手不断上下顺着男孩的后背。  
有那么一会儿，他甚至没有勇气问男孩发生了什么。

『是训练不顺利吗？』过了好一会，Patrick才试探着开口，『千万别告诉我是因为我给你糖吃感动成这样的阿。』  
他想借由玩笑缓和下气氛，男孩却不为所动，依然一言不发地任他搂着，安静得让他心惊。  
『告诉我，结弦，怎么了？』  
Patrick心平气和地问出让自己心慌的问题。

等待的时间漫长而煎熬。  
不知过了多久，他听到男孩用轻得不能再轻的声音说了句，『对不起。』  
他的心因为这句话一下子冷了下来。  
他头脑一片空白，又仿佛是一下子就已经明白了什么。  
愣了半晌，他才终于松开怀抱，压着男孩的肩膀把他缓缓推开一点距离，仔细审视敛着眉眼的男孩。

『到底怎么了？』  
他几乎是自虐般地追问下去，声音间的慌乱无措，连他自己听了都心惊。

终于，他听到男孩用带着浓浓哭音的声音，犹豫又羞愧地说到，『我和Javi...我们...』

车外，夕阳的余晖收尽最后一道微光，城市的华灯却还未点亮，天地刹那间被笼罩在漫无边际的昏暗中，凄凉而无望。


	16. Sunday(番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迷你番外

『好饿。』  
激烈的性爱刚刚结束，Patrick压在趴在床上的Hanyu身上，有一下没一下地轻啄着男孩汗湿的肩膀，沉浸在高潮的余韵中。

昏昏欲睡的男孩闻言挣扎了一下，耸了耸被男人弄得微痒的肩膀，含糊中语带哀怨地说，『不要了啦，我不来了......我不行了......』  
话尾还带着千转百折意味不明的撒娇音。

Patrick把脸埋在男孩颈间闷笑起来，含笑奚落他，『我是真的肚子饿，不是那种饿好吗？你怎么思想这么不纯洁？』

男孩哼了一声，开始装死，不予回应。

Patrick掐他腰间，他立刻惊跳了下叫出声，『干嘛嘛？』  
『我饿，你去帮我泡碗杯面。』男人难得地带点撒娇的口吻。

『晚上不要吃东西嘛。睡着就不饿了。而且杯面好不健康。』  
Hanyu被他折腾地也没了睡意，但又不高兴爬起来去烧水泡面，只好连哄带骗地企图说服男人。

『我要饿死了，为了让你快乐，刚刚做了这么多次俯卧撑......』  
『不要说啦。』Hanyu用手肘后击男人腰腹，还是一如既往地害羞于讨论情事。

Patrick见好就收，笑着从男孩身上翻身而下，趴到男孩身边，用拇指轻轻抹了抹男孩略带湿意的眼尾，耐心哄他，『乖啊，快去，而且我是客人阿，你的待客之道呢？』

『才没有那种东西。』男孩微微噘嘴，闭着眼睛耍赖到底的姿态，『而且我们现在在加拿大阿，你还是东道主呢，我可是日本人。』

Patrick被他气笑了，点头道，『好，等我吃完了面有了力气，就作为东道主来招待你。你等着。』  
他说着翻身起来，套上睡裤和T恤，回身在依然趴在床上盖着薄被的男孩屁股位置大力的拍了一巴掌，只把男孩拍得惊叫着翻身坐了起来。

Hanyu气呼呼地看着男人走出卧室，呆了一会儿才弯腰够到被扔在床脚的内裤穿上，本想去洗个澡，又瞥到了床头柜上的掌机。于是很没出息地输给了游戏控的魔性，靠在床头玩起了游戏。

过了没几分钟，Patrick就真的端了一碗杯面进来放在床头柜上，爬上床和男孩一个姿势靠在床头，端起面吃了起来。

速食面未必有多好吃，但是所散发出的香味却会给人一种人间美味的错觉。

已经是距离晚饭好一阵子的周日凌晨，又经历了一场不小的"运动"，就算原本不饿，也被这香味勾得起了食欲。

Hanyu也没心思打游戏了，半跪到Patrick身边盯着看他吃面，像宠物猫狗一样不带一丝掩饰的期盼的眼神，还怕Patrick没有接受暗示似的问他，『好吃吗？』

男人装傻地摇摇头，很诚恳地回答道，『不好吃。』

男孩把头低下一点角度，从下往上看着男人，故作可爱一瞬不瞬地盯着对方，歪了歪脑袋再一次问，『好吃吗？』

Patrick被他的模样逗得笑了。挑起一口面条送到男孩面前，Hanyu立刻很是开心地张嘴就着碗边吃了起来。

吃完后还意犹未尽，像等待喂食的小朋友一样对着Patrick张嘴，发出『阿～』『阿～』的可爱的催促声。

于是Patrick就自己吃一口，再喂男孩一口，两个人一个坐着一个跪着，脑袋挨着脑袋，你一口我一口地分食起一碗泡面。

『汤，汤。』男孩嘴巴凑到碗边，迫不及待地要Patrick喂他喝汤。

Patrick边应着男孩的要求，倾斜碗身小心地喂他，边淡淡地说，『奥运冠军，深更半夜赤身裸体地抢对手的泡面吃，还吃得这么多，连最后一口汤也不放过，啧啧。可怜见的。』

男孩闻言不可抑制地喷笑出来，害得一口没及时咽下的汤水跑偏，呛入气管。  
他边咳边笑说不出话，就只好以用手锤打Patrick大腿的方式表示不满。

Patrick把吃得一口不剩的面碗放到床头柜上，拉着男孩的双手把他仰面按倒在床上，慢条斯理地继续道，『还无故殴打男朋友。看来真的需要教训一下。』

说着他埋头咬上男孩颈侧，Hanyu又笑又叫地蹬腿反抗，不过似乎没什么成效。


	17. Chapter 17

之前Patrick并没有说实话，当Hanyu问他是何时开始喜欢上他的时候，他说是在某次颁奖礼上才对他有了印象。  
其实并不是这样的。

他真正开始注意他的时候，是在一次赛前六分钟练习等待上场的间隙里。  
候场的气氛总是很微妙，大家都忙于集中于自己，紧张焦灼让氛围变得有些剑拔弩张。  
不知为何，他那天心情特别烦躁忐忑，很不在状态。  
他一边做着心理建设，一边低头做了一个深呼吸，抬头的一瞬间，他看见远处斜对面走过来的Hanyu对着他笑得灿烂。  
他清楚记得那一瞬间，毫无防备地心跳刹那间漏了一拍的感觉。

他像忽然被定格了一样，中了邪似得呆愣在原处看着快步走过来的Hanyu。  
直到他看到男孩在他侧前方离开他一点距离的Javier面前站定，跟他比手画脚地说了什么时，他才猛然反应过来，他其实一直是在对着Javier笑。  
但一时间他还没有反应过来，依然呆呆地看着男孩。  
Hanyu注意到他的视线转过眼看向他，笑容僵了一下，才又微笑着和他点了点头。  
然而那是一个完全不同的笑容。拘束，生疏，客套，甚至带着点勉强。和之前截然不同。  
他到现在还清楚地记得那时候的失落感。他不明白的，却实实在在存在的那份失落感。

更让他搞不明白的是从那以后，他经常会反反复复地梦到这个场景。  
梦里，有时男孩对别人笑，转向他时就是一脸冰冷淡漠的表情。  
有时男孩是对着他笑的，笑得很甜蜜，眼神中有一种无以言表的信任与亲近的东西，就和那时他看着Javier时的眼神一模一样。  
然而无论是哪一种梦境，等他醒来后都会倍感失落。  
梦里男孩信任与戒备的眼神，淡漠与甜蜜的表情，反反复复交织出现在他的眼前。

他常常会莫名其妙地在半夜睁开眼，缓上几秒才反应过来他又做了这个梦了。  
然后他要花上更长的时间去忽视那些乱七八糟的思绪，寻回睡意。

有一次他却无论如何也睡不着，最后只能干脆不睡了，起身上网打发时间。  
东看西看了一阵后，竟鬼使神差地搜索起那个人的视频。  
不是什么正经的比赛，而是fans做的应援视频。短短的四分半，一首歌的时间，他看着男孩时而可爱的笑颜，时而执着的眼神，竟生出了怦然心动的悸动。等播放结束后，他怔在电脑前久久回不过神。

情不知所起，一往而深。  
那一刻他意识到，他完了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

一室的安静从尴尬转为消沉。  
谁都提不起劲说话，也不知该从何说起。  
Patrick坐在沙发上，望着对面电视屏幕反射出来的两人的身影，Hanyu抱膝坐在他身侧的沙发上，微微低着头，不知道在想些什么。  
Patrick慢慢挺直了背侧过身，抬手轻轻扣上男孩的脸庞，用拇指轻轻抚摸他滑若凝脂的脸颊。  
Hanyu抬眼看他，眼神一如往常的乖巧，但还有些别的什么他看不懂的东西，直到男孩下意识地微微错开视线，他才明白，那是内疚。

Patrick默默叹了口气，尽量掩饰住此刻的心烦意乱，用尽全力把语气压得轻松，终于开口道，“把女朋友都甩了？所以他现在这是孤注一掷打算明着和我抢人了？”  
男孩闻言愣了愣，也不知要怎么回应这又似抱怨又似调侃的问句，只能低着眉眼沉默不语，耸了耸肩膀算是回应。

Patrick显然不打算放过他，捏了捏他脸颊，追问道，“那么这位年度最受欢迎先生，你有什么想法？说说吧？”

Hanyu隐去了某些不能让Patrick知道的不堪细节，交代完了事情的始末，把煎熬了他一个多星期的秘密和Patrick坦白后，反而有了种如释重负的轻松感。  
见Patrick对他依旧是这种一贯的捉弄口吻，反而有些放松下来，带着点自暴自弃的口吻，撇了撇嘴道，“没想法！”

“不然这样。”Patrick轻笑了下，帮男孩把触到眼睛的一缕乱发拨到一边，提议道，“今年GPF，我们谁赢了，你就跟谁吧？”  
Hanyu显然没想到他会这么说，顿时又好气又好笑地瞪着他，皱了皱鼻子不满道，“那要是我赢了呢？应该是我赢吧？”  
Patrick扬了扬眉毛，想了想才缓缓笑着捏了捏男孩鼻子，对他笑得温和宠溺。

男孩把Patrick的手掌握在双手间，低下头，额头抵在男人手上，轻声说了句，“对不起。”  
Patrick看着男孩的头顶，眼里闪过一丝伤心的神色，他轻轻把手抽了出来，状似不经意地问了句，“道什么歉？”  
男孩咬着拇指没有回答。

Patrick觉得他不需要道歉，是因为他没有把事实说完整，他隐去了和Javier接吻的部分。他隐去了内心纠结动摇他的那些想法。  
他几乎只说了Javier和女朋友分了手，而后在一星期前和他表白，今天又再一次追问他讨要结果。仅此而已。

沉默了几秒，Patrick伸手把男孩越咬越起劲的拇指解救出来，凝视着他双眼，突然话锋一转问道，“你还喜欢他吗？”Patrick嘴角依然挂着温柔笑意，眼里却载满了忐忑不安地追问道，“他和你表白了，那么你还喜欢他吗？”  
Hanyu被这突如其来的问题弄得猝不及防，恍然间几乎是狼狈不堪地错开了视线。  
Patrick被男孩这样惊慌无措却真实到残忍的反应激得一阵心痛。

过了一会儿，Hanyu才犹豫不决地摇了摇头，不怎么有底气地轻声说，“不喜欢。”

Patrick却忽地笑出了声，声音也冷了下来，斩钉截铁地说，“我不相信你。”  
男孩慌忙间抬眼看他。

Patrick对视着他，隔了一会儿才呐呐地接着说，“如果你是笑着和我说这整件事的话就好了......那我也许就可以放心了。”  
男人的笑容变得苦涩不堪，微微皱起眉头，哑着嗓子继续道，“可是你却哭着和我说另一个男人喜欢你......一个你暗恋了那么久的男人。”  
Patrick温柔的抚摸男孩的眼角，微微一笑，口气却没有丝毫笑意，透着浓浓的苦涩，“哭是因为你觉得很为难，觉得不能割舍...是不是？”

Hanyu被噎住似地怔怔望着他，缓缓张了张口。  
又是着急又是羞愧的愣在那里。  
却最终什么也没能说出。

“不过我也没什么可抱怨的，你从答应和我交往的时候就和我说的清清楚楚，你心里是喜欢Javier的......是我作茧自缚”经历了一阵尴尬的无言相对，终于还是由Patrick苦笑着说下去，“当时我说我会帮你忘了他。我也一直在努力地这么做......我真的很努力地想要帮你忘记他，让你能多喜欢我一点。”  
Patrick似乎有点说不去地顿了顿，Hanyu静静看着他，眼里盈着眼泪。

远距离交往对他来说从来不是一个问题。Patrick几乎总是在第一时间回复他的消息，让他感觉到他无时无刻的陪伴。也总是配合着他的行程决定每周碰面的时间，往返两地和他见面。按照他的喜好决定吃什么，去哪里玩。甚至就连上床的时候也总是以体贴他的需求为先。  
现在回头想想，在两人的关系中，其实总是表面强势的男人在迁就着他。Patrick总能让某些显而易见的问题消失不见，他们之间的交往顺风顺水，于他，唯一的忧虑居然仅是时不时出现在视线或脑海里的Javier。  
Patrick那么努力地在经营着他们之间的感情。  
而他却一边深陷在Patrick的宠爱里享受着这段恋情，一边又在为了另一个男人的一句话语一个眼神而心有所系。

“我真地很努力了...”Patrick又似喃喃自语地重复了一遍，才抬眼看住Hanyu，沉吟了片刻终于下定决心般地问他，“所以你现在老实告诉我......你还喜欢他吗？”  
说完，Patrick目不转睛地注视着男孩，深怕错过对方任何细微的表情。  
即便他知道结果，他也需要听他亲口说出来。  
“我......”Hanyu头脑一片混乱。  
他没有办法骗Patrick，但同时更没有办法看着Patrick告诉他他还喜欢着Javier。

“我不知道...”  
隔了良久，Hanyu才踌躇着吐出这个不尽如人意的回答。

Patrick微微眯起深感刺痛的双眼，感觉失望从四面八方袭来，把他内心仅剩不多的希望一丝丝凌迟撕碎。  
他感觉眼底很热，可是不知道为什么心里却觉得好笑，笑自己从前不知从何而来的自信，居然一度相信自己可以帮他忘了他。  
他错得离谱，他从来都低估了男孩的执着。他喜欢的东西从来不会变。小到一串手钏，大到每天的食物，中意的颜色，偏好的音乐。每一样东西，每一个人，一旦在他心里扎了根，便再无他物他人的容身之地。  
近乎偏执的执着。  
而他，恐怕始终都只是他的第二选择。那个永远没有归宿的他人而已。

Patrick眼神无比悲伤地望着男孩，他移动手指，缓缓抚上男孩的唇瓣，在室内明亮灯光的照耀下，男孩的嘴唇显得格外的饱满而红润，仔细看去，甚至有些微微的红肿。Patrick十分熟悉这种似果实熟透后显露出的诱人颜色。  
很多次，他会为了让男孩的唇瓣沾染上这种好看到魅惑人心的颜色而一遍又一遍地亲吻他。  
他像个瘾君子一样沉迷于这个怀有隐秘意义的游戏里，沉溺在和男孩的亲吻中，为了在他身上留下属于自己的印记而沾沾自喜，不可自拔。

Patrick缓缓倾身，封住男孩微张的唇。  
Hanyu怔愣着任由男人用舌尖轻轻拨开牙关，慢慢抵入他的口腔。  
炙热而深入的亲吻却没有什么攻击性，舌尖被纠缠着的感觉温暖而美好，渐渐带起酥麻而甜蜜的快感，始终都是温温柔柔的似水缠绵，算不上激烈，却让人为之沉沦。  
Patrick的吻总能给他一种微甜的安心感。

突如其来的亲吻并没有持续多久，Patrick微微退开点距离，双手捧着男孩的脸颊，认真地看着微微喘息着，眼神有些迷离的男孩，终于颤声问他，“你让他这样亲你了，对吗？”  
心虚狼狈的痕迹从男孩的眼底划过，他睁大眼回望着男人，张口结舌。

在尴尬而沉默的对视中，Hanyu眼睁睁看着一颗眼泪从男人的眼眶翻滚而出。  
Patrick瞬时短促地笑了一声，快速抬手用手掌擦去眼泪的痕迹，深深地换了口气才平稳下声线，喃喃自语道，“所以我真的没有这么大方。”

“不是这样的，Patrick。不是这样的。”Hanyu看着男人居然哭了，心中慌成一团，出于本能地想要辩解安慰他。  
然而在他理清楚思绪，说出任何有建树的解释前，Patrick猛然打断他问道，“你和Javi接吻的时候在想什么？是觉得毫无感觉，因为你已经有我了？还是在懊恼如果没有和我交往就好了？...或者，你已经彻彻底底忘了我的存在？”  
问出这些话的时候，Patrick忽然觉得自己十分可悲，可悲于自己的盲目天真。像个不愿意接受现实的三岁小孩，到了这步田地，居然还心存侥幸，在心里暗自祈祷着，希望男孩给他的答案可以挽回他的那一点自尊心。  
只要男孩一个积极肯定的回答。哪怕是骗他也好，哄他也好，他都全盘接受，不再追问。  
他会放下嫉妒、自尊，找到一个方法走过这一关，死心塌地地守护住这段感情。

Patrick平静地注视着男孩，轻抚着他的眉眼，清楚明白地看着男孩眼里的心虚与挣扎。  
他看着眼泪终于从男孩眼中翻涌而出，他看上去这么的痛苦，这么的无助。像是被逼入绝境的幼兽，茫然失措，不知如何是好地陷在进退维谷里。  
他忘了男孩另一个优秀的特质——他不会说谎。  
所以此刻他无言以对。

“看你的表情，答案一定不会是我希望的那一个了？”直到男孩默默无言地错开了视线，Patrick终于苦笑着说到。  
声音里的苦涩沮丧仿佛在宣布世界末日一般的绝望。  
这世上终究有他再怎么努力也无法得到的东西。

Patrick呼出那一口长久以来憋闷于胸腔的焦虑之气，沉默了一下，意外平静地继续道，“我们分手吧。”

Hanyu被这突如其来的一句话彻底弄蒙了。他睁大眼睛无措地望着Patrick，一时不知该如何反应，无法接受般地缓缓摇着头，哽了半天才颤抖着找回声音，嗫嚅着，“不要...不好...”  
“没什么不好的...”Patrick出神地怔了一会，才笑着说，“我们之间一直有问题，是我始终在选择忽视它，并不是它真的不存在。这个问题的根源就是Javier。每一次你为了他心神不宁的时候，你以为我不知道吗？你又以为我看着你为他哭的时候，我的心情是怎样的？...你这么肆无忌惮地当着我的面牵挂着另一个人，是仗着我喜欢你，还是觉得我没有这么喜欢你？”

说到后面，Patrick的语气里忍不住带上了苛责的意味。  
然而在男孩越来越悲伤而无措的神情中，他终究是心软了。  
即便有再多的不甘不满，他始终没有办法把情绪彻底宣泄出来，他舍不得对他恶言相向。  
他那么喜欢他，容不得他受一点委屈。

“我只是没有办法再和心里装着别人的你交往下去了。”最终，Patrick只是讪讪地草草总结道，“一点办法也没有。”

 

Patrick在房间里整理东西的时候，男孩就像是被主人冷落的小狗一样前前后后地跟着他，无言地站在他身边用他那特有的无辜眼神可怜兮兮地盯着Patrick。

平时Patrick度完周末，要离开的时候，Hanyu也会像这样看着他整理东西。  
他会时不时的往男人包里塞上一个洗得干净的苹果，好让他在路上吃。又或者给他一本最近的花滑杂志，让他可以在候机的时候看。  
诸如此类，带点孩子气的举动，看在Patrick眼里却是格外的甜蜜。两人常常会整理着整理着就停下来吃一会儿男孩准备的零食，又或者一起翻阅一下杂志，珍惜着即将分别的时光。

而这一次，Patrick从头到尾也没有看Hanyu一眼。  
男孩也只是全程安静地背着手跟在他身边，像个做了错事的小孩子。

Hanyu不知道要怎样开口挽回。因为他已经彻底糊涂了，他不知道自己心里究竟是怎么想的。  
Patrick说的都没错。他是还放不下Javier，可是他也是真心喜欢着Patrick的。  
他当下混乱不堪，理不清自己的心意。  
更别说他被Patrick知道了他和Javier做过的错事，怎么说，那都是某种程度上的可耻背叛。  
他觉得羞耻极了。  
他不想让自己的挽回听上去像在狡辩。  
他忽然觉得很后悔。如果不告诉Patrick就好了，这样他们就不会搞成现在这样，他可以为自己争取更多的时间理清思绪......  
当这种想法一闪而逝的同时，他又觉得这么想着的自己很可怕。

等终于到了玄关，Patrick穿好鞋直起身，转身望着满眼哀伤，眉头紧皱的男孩。  
他定了定，终于还是忍不住一把把男孩搂进怀里，Hanyu也瞬时紧紧环上他的腰，不愿意松手似的牢牢抱住他。

Patrick缓缓侧过头，在男孩的脸颊上印上重重的亲吻，叹息般地在他耳边呢喃道，“我好舍不得你。”  
Hanyu听着男人低哑到带上泣音的嗓音，鼻尖跟着酸楚不堪，“那就不要分手...我不要分手！”  
男孩双手紧紧拽着男人腰侧的衣服，哽咽着急切保证到，“我会忘记Javi的...一定会的.....我不要分手。”

Patrick没有回答。像是在考虑这句话的可信度。男孩被他紧紧地搂在怀里，看不见他的表情。只能焦急地静等着回答。  
他们沉默着抱在一起。良久，Patrick才语气疲惫地开口道，“如果你早点这么说就好了......可是现在我没办法相信你了...我会觉得你是在可怜我。”  
Patrick没有再给男孩说话的机会，单方面结束了这个最后的拥抱。

在松开怀抱之前，还是恋恋不舍地在哭泣着的男孩额头印上一个吻，真心说了句，“照顾好自己。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
那时候他们刚开始交往。  
在一次商演的初次彩排中，他因为交通原因迟到了大半天。等马不停蹄地赶到冰场时，大家已经打成了一片，一半人在意兴阑珊地排演，一半人在扎堆聊天，没人注意到他。  
他悻悻然地站在入口处脱着冰刀套。  
几乎只是一低头一抬头的那几秒钟而已，就有人唰地滑到他面前，他一抬头正对上男孩笑容灿烂的美好的脸庞，“等到你现在拉，你怎么迟到这么久？”

他不会形容，但那一刻，他真的体会到了那种心都要为之融化的温暖悸动。

他忆起赛前他对Javier的那个笑。  
原来有一天，他终于也被男孩看在眼里，惦记在了心里。  
当男孩终于也愿意对他那样笑着的时候，他明白，自己是再也放不开手了。

 

想到这里，Patrick感到心间一阵猛烈的疼痛，眼前被满溢眼底的泪水挡住了视线。  
他浑浑噩噩地把车泊到了路边。  
像重伤病人一样艰难而缓慢地趴到方向盘上。  
觉得胸口疼痛得像是被生生剜去了一块，痛苦的感觉铺天盖地地席卷而来，随着灵魂也再无法完整一样的失落感，一齐攻击着他。  
他陷在甜蜜的回忆和残酷的现实中，痛不欲生。

他是真的放不开手。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
这章真是又长又虐  
还有点甜（哪里？！  
总之，快来表扬人家嘛~~~

谢谢催文的姑娘，你们治愈了我的拖延症（别信。

ps 呃、疑惑群海为何不撕的 请见评论哦 我稍微解释了下。。。


	18. Chapter 18

淅淅沥沥的雨下个不停。  
Hanyu趴在床上出神地望着窗外的一帘雨幕，半天都没有眨一下眼。

不久前的一个周末也是这样一个下雨天。  
他前一天原本和Patrick计划好要外出好好的玩上一整天，结果却下雨了。  
他们睡了个懒觉，醒来后拥在一起听着窗外滴滴答答的落雨声，忽然就犯起了懒劲，哪儿也不高兴去了。

那一整天他们几乎都是赖在床上渡过的。  
两个人穿着T恤睡裤，把笔电拿到床上找了几部老电影，边断断续续地看着片子，边吃着外卖餐食，东拉西扯地聊着天。  
吃完了饭就这么把餐盘随手搁到床头柜上，继续窝在床上边看电影边聊天。

那一天他们聊了很多很多。  
Patrick耐心地听他絮絮叨叨地讲解选耳机的方法，煲耳机的讲究。  
他兴致勃勃地把耳机收藏一幅幅拿出来，配合着不同类型的音乐让Patrick试听，在Patrick正确地指出耳机的优点时兴奋地爬到男人背上压着他搂着他脖子亲他头发，为自己终于找到了知音而开心不已。

他们分享了小时候训练时受过的伤，倦怠时用什么方式逃过训练，平均每天摔多少次，用多少课时练成什么样的跳跃，成功时的心情，以及那些不为人知只有彼此才懂的压力、抱负。

他们在聊到开心的事情时开怀大笑，在谈到落寞的往事时相视苦笑，用亲吻来彼此安慰。  
彼此诉说着那些如果不够亲密，就没有办法坦诚以示的心里话。

那一天，在一部电影中，有一个接吻的超长镜头，在似乎怎么也结束不了的亲密情节中，Patrick忽然转头微笑着看住他，感觉到对方炙热的视线，他也只好颇不自在地转头看他，在男人若有所思的目光中，他不知为何忽然害羞了，腼腆地笑起来，Patrick忽然缓缓地，缓缓地，倾身吻住他。  
他们随着电影里的人物一起，温柔而缠绵的接吻。  
在被雨幕包围起来，静谧到只剩淅淅沥沥的雨声，寂寥到只剩两人的世界中，安安静静，长长久久地亲吻。  
美好而甜蜜的一吻结束，Patrick如耳语般轻声而虔诚地对他说，“我爱你。”

 

回忆到这里，Hanyu终于眨了一下眼睛，一颗眼泪横过鼻梁，滑入右眼，男孩像被滚烫的眼泪灼伤了一般，痛苦地闭上双目。

虽然是远距离恋爱。但是他始终没有感到过寂寞。  
他们每天要发无数条消息，天南地北的聊天。  
他们有说不完的话题。他说的冷笑话Patrick都能明白，Patrick回复的消息也总能让他产生共鸣亦或畅怀大笑。  
Patrick可以陪他废话连篇毫无营养的畅谈。也可以在关键时刻变成给他建议，听他诉苦，帮他解决问题的良师益友。  
现在想起来，从小到大，Patrick是第一个真正走进他生命中，离得他这么近，懂得他这么深的人。

直到信息提示音不再响起，他才忆起曾经的自己是多么的寂寞，就像此刻一样。  
他不知道自己失去了什么。  
他不知道原来他会那么那么地想念一个人。  
直到真正失去了以后。

这种感受他曾经体会过，在那一年，他失去冰场的时候......  
他忽然有种茅塞顿开的感觉，他想他终于明白了自己想要的是什么......

 

突然想起的门铃声，使得Hanyu从百感交集的思绪中猛然抽离。  
他愣了一下，才惊跳着从床上蹦起来，一路小跑着去开门。

“嗨，怎么不接我电话？”Javier满脸堆笑，闲适地靠在门沿上，“今天训练也没去，Brain说你不舒服？”  
Hanyu掩不住失落地呼出紧收于胸口的那份期待，不置可否地摇了摇头，留了门往屋里走去。

Javier皱着眉跟在男孩身后，“怎么了？愁眉苦脸的，到底哪里不舒服了？要不要去看医生？”  
Hanyu也不理他，自顾自坐到客厅地板上，背靠着沙发，仰头正好枕在沙发坐垫上，直愣愣地望着天花板。

Javier走过去坐在沙发上，低头看了男孩好一会儿。  
他伸手摸了摸男孩额头，见没什么异常才放下心来。  
“hey，hey，怎么傻乎乎的了？”他捏捏Hanyu脸颊。  
男孩眼睛都没眨一下，一动不动地望着天花板。

Javier看他这幅失魂落魄的样子，心里不禁没底起来，脸上却不动神色地维持着镇定。  
他从沙发上下来，慢悠悠跨坐到男孩身上，手肘撑在男孩头两侧的沙发上，居高临下地望着他，故意嬉皮笑脸地说，“怎么了，一副生无可恋的样子？”  
Hanyu把放空的目光收回来，对焦到Javier脸上，没什么表情地看着他。  
半天才缓过来，斟酌片刻，才轻声说，“......Patrick和我分手了。”  
几乎是瞬间，Javier的脸上就闪现出喜上眉梢的笑，他也不掩饰，扬了扬眉毛，嘴角的弧度扬得更高了，“那不是很好吗？！”  
Hanyu像被刺痛双目般眯了眯眼，无言地摇了摇头。  
看到Javier这么毫不掩饰喜悦的模样，他只觉得伤心。

Javier忽然捧住他的脸颊，俯下身子和他接吻，他整个人笼罩在Hanyu身上，把他压在身下，热烈地吻他。  
男孩也没有反抗，任他把他圈在怀里亲吻。予取予求。

“......怎么了？”吻了一会儿，Javier突然停下来皱眉看住Hanyu。

男孩没有回应他，一点回应也没有。这么看，连神色也是冷的。

“对不起，Javi。”Hanyu长出一口气，终于看着Javier，眼神坚定地说，“我还是那天那句话，太晚了，我喜欢的是Patrick。”  
Javier怔怔地看着男孩，随即露出难以置信的表情，脱口就说，“开什么玩笑？”  
他皱着眉头定定地看住Hanyu。  
男孩也一瞬不瞬地对视着Javier。他没有再解释什么，但Javier却从他毫无踌躇不再迷惘的眼神中，领会了他的决绝。

好半晌，Javier终于在男孩执着的视线中苦笑出来，他呼呼笑着，泄了力气般翻身坐到Hanyu身边，和他一样背靠在沙发上，并排坐着。  
Javier用双手狠狠地搓了搓脸，静了一会儿，才压抑着声音，不死心地追问道，“你们不是分手了吗？”

男孩摇了摇头，“我们本来好好的......”他顿了顿，像在寻找措辞，半天才用充满悔恨的语气继续道，“都是我一手搞砸的......我会想办法挽回。”

“Yuzu，大体的来龙去脉我也猜得出，我可以明确地告诉你，你现在只是内疚而已。”Javier转过身面对男孩，看着男孩的侧颜，忍不住做着最后的挣扎，“并不是每段恋情都必须有结果的，你明白吗？结束了就是结束了...”  
“该结束的是我们！”Hanyu突然扬声打断了Javier的话。  
气氛在瞬间冰封到极点。

Hanyu缓缓转过身，面对Javier跪坐到地上，他眼里含着泪水，水光滟潋的双眸看上去脉脉含情，他微微仰起头，仿佛想要把欲夺眶而出的眼泪收回眼底。  
沉默了很长时间，他才终于看向Javier，郑重其事地重新开口，轻声细语却清晰无比地说到，“我曾经非常地喜欢你。Javi。”

Javier的表情瞬息万变，最终停留在一个狼狈而无措的苦笑中。  
他怔了半天才勉强回过神，脸上保持着僵硬的笑容，声音里却带着快要哭泣般的颤音，艰难地反问到，“为什么要说“曾经”呢。你现在也是喜欢我的......不是吗？”

男孩沉默地看着他，眼里满是悲伤的痕迹。泪水慢慢地在眼底充盈蔓延，让目睹这一切的Javier也忍不住跟着鼻尖泛酸。  
男人眼巴巴地看着男孩，声音几乎带上哀求，哑着嗓子再一次追问，“不是吗？”

“我曾经非常地喜欢你，Javi。”Hanyu哽咽着，再一次，一字一句清楚地重复道。  
他需要好好地和Javier告白一次，为了他还没有开始就宣告结束的初恋。  
然而，他把“曾经”这两个字眼咬得极重。  
其中的含义不言而喻。  
Javier苦笑着摇头，一脸无法接受的悲伤落寞，心里空落落的一阵阵疼痛，他明明在努力维持笑容，眼泪却止不住地一颗颗滑落。

“很抱歉我没能早点说出来。”男孩继续说着，眼泪也终于随着这句追悔莫及的忏悔满溢而出，“你能原谅我吗？”  
他更需要好好地道一次歉。  
对Javi。  
也对那个苦苦守望了三年的自己。

“你能原谅我吗？”  
事到如今，他和Javier之间需要的，不是一个开始，而是一个好好的结束。


	19. Chapter 19

“在看什么？”  
Hanyu被突然出现在身侧的Javier狠狠吓了一跳，惊得手上的果汁都差点随着他的动作翻溅出来。  
他稳下情绪，没好气地瞥了眼罪魁祸首。

“你干嘛？这么激动。”Javier一脸无辜，顺着男孩之前望着的方向看去，看到远处Patrick正在和一个女孩聊天。  
他一脸“我懂了”的表情，浅笑着看向低着头闷闷不乐的某人，“这都多久了，还没搞定？”

他们此刻正在GPF晚宴，这次的主题是冷餐酒会，整个会场除了食物区，并没有摆设桌椅，大家全凭喜好扎堆聊天，很是随性。  
而此时宴会已经进行到后半，进场拍摄的媒体也已经全部撤出，大家显得更为随意。

“那个是谁？”Hanyu微微扬头，用下巴点了点Patrick的方向，小声问Javier。

他俩站在背光的角落里，不怎么显眼的位置，于是Javier大大方方地盯着远处的两人眯着眼仔细瞧了瞧。  
女孩穿着得体的短款小礼服，露出两条笔直修长的腿，身材娇小匀称，站在同样穿着正装的Patrick身边，显得很般配。

“不认识，不是选手，可能是他们那边的工作人员吧。”Javier轻描淡写地说，转向Hanyu，试图安慰他，“聊个天很正常，别瞎想。”

男孩低下眼，默默不言。没什么表情的时候，嘴唇看上去总显得微微嘟着，怎么看都是个在生闷气的神情。

其实那天在和Javier把话说清楚之后，他就给Patrick打了电话，希望能够得到Patrick的原谅，更希望能够复合。  
然而Patrick却并没有接受。

两人在电话两端长时间的沉默。  
最后Patrick才用疲惫不堪的声线苦笑着说，“我说过，我现在没有办法相信你，我希望你能够考虑清楚再给我答复......等下次见面的时候，再告诉我吧。现在你应该好好训练，不要胡思乱想。”  
那天下午，他茫然地握着已经断线的电话久久回不过神，怅然若失到连哭都哭不出来。

【我就在这里，哪里也不去，我会等下次见面，等你的答案。所以你安心训练，比赛加油。】  
直到一条来自Patrick的line消息，才终于安抚了他找不到出路的心。

接下去的两个多月里，每当他感到焦躁不安的时候，便会把这条消息翻出来看一看。  
Patrick说的也许没有错，有些事情必须经历时间，答案才会随着感情的沉淀浮现出来。  
只有时间可以证明一切。如果Patrick只愿意接受经过时间洗礼的答案，那么他也愿意陪他一起等候。

可是....  
久别重逢的结果是什么？  
从到GPF比赛场地开始，除了当着众人或者摄像机时迫不得已的寒暄场面话以外，Patrick对他各种无视，其冷淡程度简直让他怀疑起两人之前的交往，那个温柔待他的Patrick会不会只是他的南柯一梦而已。

比赛前他还可以找借口认为Patrick是担心会影响彼此情绪而有所顾忌，然而今天一整天的Gala彩排表演，直到此刻，依然是这种状态。  
更别说这个不知道从哪里冒出来的女生，一整晚都黏在Patrick身边。而且他发誓他在后台也看到过他们在一起。

什么他就在那里，哪儿也不去，等他的答复？！  
“骗子。”Hanyu恨恨地低声呢喃了一句。

会场放着轻音乐，Javier只看到男孩嘴唇动了动，却没有听清他到底说了什么，于是微微凑过去，问到，“什么？”

Hanyu却不愿再说了，他板着脸，咬着下唇，看上去气得不轻。

Javier看看那边厢聊得正欢的两人，再看看这里一脸愠怒地瞪着两人的男孩，不免幸灾乐祸起来，他掩了掩唇角的笑意，让自己听上去尽量的诚恳，“过去把话一次性说清楚嘛。你不是很善于剖白内心吗？”  
男孩闻言改成气呼呼地瞪着Javier，他多少听出了Javier话语里的调侃。

自从和Javier把话说清楚之后，他曾一度以为两人会变得疏远。  
然而Javier对他的态度还是一如既往，一贯没心没肺的玩笑，时不时的嘲讽捉弄的行为反而让他感到安心。  
两人不知不觉间又回到了从前的相处模式。  
另一方面，不知道是不是因为表明了心迹，把话说开了，也说死了，两人之间相处的感觉反而变得坦坦荡荡，再没有了之前拖泥带水的暧昧感。

“去啊。”Javier也不管主意的好坏，一个劲儿的怂恿。  
Hanyu夺过Javier手上的酒杯，仰头就把杯子里不知什么种类的酒一饮而尽。  
Javier失笑地看着被烈酒刺激得紧皱起眉头，用手背抵着鼻子的男孩，挖苦道，“Hey，你已经成年了，要喝酒不用抢我的吧？”  
Hanyu把手上的果汁杯和空酒杯一起交到Javier手上，闷闷地回到，“Patrick不让我在他不在的时候喝酒。”  
“为什么？”Javier又笑起来，“那你现在怎么又喝了？”  
男孩心不在焉地耸耸肩，视线一直盯着远处的两人。

等了一会儿，他闭上眼睛，在胸前比了个双手合十的动作，缓缓做了个深呼吸后，才睁开双目下定决心般地低吟道，“我过去了。”  
“别这样。”Javier哈哈笑起来，“你做赛前准备动作会让我觉得你是要过去干拔3A。”  
已经迈出几步的Hanyu回过头给了他一个白眼。

Javier看着男孩慢慢走过去后便转开了视线。

他把果汁和空酒杯放到经过的侍者手里的托盘上，重又换了杯酒端在手里，正想走开去找别人聊天。就又见男孩折了回来。  
“怎么...”  
还没等Javier问完，黑着脸的男孩就夺过他手里的酒杯再一次一饮而尽。

“他不理我。”男孩红着眼圈，声音带着哽咽。  
Patrick依然无视他，看到他走进就调转视线不看他，女孩还在边上叽叽喳喳地和Patrick说话，他不知道要怎么插话才好，傻瓜一样在不远处站了几秒就自暴自弃地折回来了。

Javier看着男孩低着头怏怏不乐的样子，习惯性地扬手摸了摸他的头发。  
一抬头就看到远处的Patrick正好扫到他们，好死不死地生生撞上Patrick冰冷的视线，等他条件反射地讪讪收回手时，Patrick已经转开了视线。

Javier暗暗在心里骂着脏话。因为这已经不知道是这几天的第几次了。  
他无意间那么几次和Hanyu之间看似亲近的小举动，几乎次次都被Patrick撞个正着。  
他看到Patrick看到他们，而Hanyu对此却完全状况外。

他不知道需不需要提醒男孩一下，Patrick的冷漠以对会不会是因为误会了什么。  
不对，Patrick无疑是误会了，甚至可能以为他是在故意挑衅。

他也是挺冤枉的。  
毕竟他是真的放手了。

Javier清了清嗓子，正斟酌着该怎么开口。  
Hanyu就又从经过的侍者手上换了两杯酒。  
还没等他说出个所以然来，就眼睁睁地看着男孩干掉了一杯，把空杯子塞到他手上后，紧接着又干掉了第二杯。  
Javier目瞪口呆地看着这一切，茫茫然道，“你酒量有这么好吗？”  
Hanyu根本充耳未闻，也不打算再和他啰嗦下去，跟着端酒的侍者走开了。

要说西班牙男人的心有多大，此刻就可见一斑。  
不知道是醉了还是酒量甚好的Hanyu要走，他也就真的这么安定地目送他追着端酒的侍者远去。

 

等再一次见到Hanyu的时候，是在宴会已经结束后，一楼大厅的洗手间里。

“你在这里干嘛？”  
Javier解决完内急，在洗手的时候，从镜子里看到蹲在身后隔间里的男孩。  
Hanyu蹲在马桶前，也没有关门，低着头专注地看着捧于双手间的手机屏幕，对男人的问话置若罔闻。  
Javier洗完手慢慢走过去，学着男孩的样子在他面前蹲下。

“你的西装呢？”他在Hanyu耳边打了个响指，男孩连眼睛都没眨一下，依然定定地看着手机。  
Javier凑过去看手机屏幕，只见上面写着，【别不理我。我在lobby。】后面附着一个哭泣的小熊头像。  
看界面是Hanyu发给Patrick的。

Javier看着手机上显示的无信号标示，以及男孩红扑扑的脸颊，无声地叹了口气。  
“你让他在大厅等你，自己躲在厕所，是在耍他吗？......而且我也不觉得你们在大厅见面是什么好主意。”Javier无奈地伸手去拿Hanyu的手机，“我送你回房间，然后让他去你房间找你，ok？”  
他拿过手机刚试图打字，就被Hanyu怪叫着抢了回来。

“啧，你这个醉鬼。我是在帮你。不要闹。”Javier又去夺手机，男孩拼了命地把手机攥在手里，“嗯嗯啊啊”地含糊着争辩着什么。  
“你到底又喝了多少啊？”Javier最终放弃了，扶着紧攥着手机的男孩站起来，“算了，反正这里也没信号，我先送你回房间。”  
“不回房间！...等Patrick！”男孩大叫着，摇摇晃晃地挣扎。  
“好好好，等Patrick。”Javier嘴上应着，动作却一点没含糊，强硬地扶着男孩，拦腰拖着就往外走去。

幸好电梯离洗手间不远，酒会结束的时间也已经很晚，一路上几乎没遇到什么人。  
在等电梯的时候，男孩的手机忽然响起来，他傻乎乎地拿起手机就喂了起来。  
Javier好笑地看着他，男孩已经醉到忘记要先解锁电话才会通的地步。

等电梯门打开，只见Patrick一脸心焦地站在电梯里，手机贴在耳边。  
看到门外的两人时，才惊讶地放下手机。等他挂了电话，Hanyu的手机也不响了。  
Javier扬了扬眉毛，无声地扶着还在对着电话傻傻喂着的男孩进电梯。

Patrick没有要出去的意思。  
Javier心下了然，他要找的人就在这里，他当然不会要出去了。看他额头都挂着薄汗的样子，估计已经上上下下找了Hanyu半天了。

Javier默默地按了楼层，等电梯一启动，Hanyu就捂着嘴呜呜咽咽地说，“我想吐了。”  
“给我忍着，等回了房间再吐。”Javier没什么耐心地说。  
“不回房间，去找Patrick！”男孩几乎立刻大声地反驳。

Javier闻言尴尬地瞥了瞥Patrick。后者眼神温柔，满心满眼只有Hanyu的样子，并没有发现他的难堪。

“Patrick住几零几？”男孩半阖着眼，含含糊糊地问，见没有回复，又傻乎乎地用额头去撞扶着他的javeri的肩膀，撞一下蹦一字地吼，“几，零，几，啊？！”

Javier又是尴尬又是无奈，肩膀也被撞疼了。  
他暴躁地把男孩往Patrick怀里用力一推，粗声粗气地说，“你自己问他啊！”

Hanyu毫无防备地撞进Patrick怀里，Patrick也没料到Javier会忽然来这么一招，手忙脚乱地接住男孩。还是没能阻止男孩的额头猝不及防间撞上他下颚。  
他也顾不得自己被撞疼了的下巴，只是小心翼翼地揉着被撞到痛叫的男孩的额头。

醉酒的男孩似乎直到此刻才发现电梯里还有一个人，在他所剩无几的意识的帮助下也总算明白过来此人好像就是Patrick。  
因此终于安分下来，眼神湿润地看着男人，任由Patrick摸着他的额头，乖乖不动了。

看着默默对视相拥的两人，Javier觉得此刻的自己简直堪比探照灯，他闷闷地往前跨一步，按了最近的楼层按钮。

等电梯门打开，他不假思索地跨出去，却在电梯门即将合上的瞬间，忽然又回身按着移动门，阻止它关上。

Patrick转过视线看向他，原本目光中的温柔耐心也在转瞬间收尽，表情冰冷地看着Javier。

Javier下意识间挺了挺背，缓缓开口，“我觉得你说的不对。我和Yuzu是错过了，但是我不后悔把事情说穿，”他清了清嗓子，语气很轻，听不出情绪地继续道，“如果不去争取下，我还是无法死心，可能这辈子都会活在后悔和不甘中......我现在可能还是会后悔以前的不作为，”他抿了抿嘴，克制住一个攀上嘴角的苦笑，“但是我已经死心了。”

Patrick只是淡淡地看着他，没有要回应的意思。  
Javier耸耸肩，并不太介意的样子，他放下挡着电梯门的手，最后语气诚恳地说，“不过还是要和你们说句对不起。等Yuzu酒醒了，也麻烦帮我转告他。”

Patrick多少能理解他，但是此刻要他立即说出一些释怀的话，他也是说不出的。  
天知道过去的两个半月他是以怎样的心情度过的。面对罪魁祸首，他无法这么轻易地说出谅解。

然而无论怎么说，好歹此时男孩又回到了他怀里。这份如释重负的安心感，以及重获至宝的喜悦感，终于还是让他心软了。  
在即将关上的电梯门缝间，Patrick终于对着依然看着他的Javier微微点了点头，不温不火地回了句，“知道了。”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick半搂半抱着把Hanyu带回自己房间。  
男孩全程安静又听话，除了因为酒醉而显得有些不稳的脚步外，没有制造一点点麻烦。

“要喝水吗？”Patrick半蹲在坐在床沿的男孩脚边，边帮他脱鞋边抬头问他。  
Hanyu只是静静地看着他，眼神无辜又乖巧，看得Patrick心都要为之融化了。  
他站起来，坐到男孩身边，Hanyu的视线就这么一顺不顺地紧紧跟着他，没有表情，像个会动的人形机器娃娃一样。

“傻了？”Patrick浅笑着伸手弹了下男孩脑门，某人才眨巴了两下眼睛，忽然惊醒了一样，猛地搂上男人脖子，狠命地抱紧他。  
男孩一言不发，也没有哭，只是死死搂住Patrick，像是迷路了很久的小孩，终于找到了家人，再也不敢放手了。

久别重逢的拥抱，Patrick也是满心的思念需要在彼此的怀抱中得到抚慰。  
他一手紧紧搂着男孩的腰，一手慢慢轻抚着他的后背，贴在他耳畔亲昵地细吻他的耳朵和脸颊。

他明明承诺过男孩会心平气和地等他的最终答案，无论是怎样的结局，他都会接受。  
他忐忑不安同时也满心期待地去迎接男孩，然而当他看到男孩和Javier一起微笑交谈着从旅行车上下来的那刻，他忽然觉得自己输定了。  
之前他明明对他那么好了，结果他依然摇摆不定。更别说经历了彻彻底底分开的这些日子，以及Javier还在这些日子里与他朝夕相处陪伴左右。

他怎么可能赢？

于是他选择了逃避。  
他第一次知道自己这么输不起，害怕到不敢面对。他怕等了这么久的结果会不会依然只是一句抱歉。  
在这几天里，他受尽煎熬地看着男孩和Javier在一起的种种。一边逃避着不敢直面结果，一边后悔得要死。如果那天他答应复合就好了。哪怕依然心存疑虑。至少男孩是属于他的。  
......  
......  
不过好在一切都结束了。  
当他看到男孩的那条信息时，他知道一切的等待，一切的煎熬，终于有了回报。  
一切都值得了。  
一切都好了。

“不是说过不准在我不在的时候喝酒吗？”  
Patrick已经自己把自己认证回了正牌男友的位置，顿时起了点秋后算账的心思。  
他扣着Hanyu的手臂，把他生生拉开点距离，故作生气地质问他，“怎么不听话？”

“不是说过我赢了就跟我吗？”没想到Hanyu用比他还霸道的语气，皱着眉头拉着男人的领带凶道，“怎么不听话？”  
Patrick几乎都快忘了男孩喝醉时的德行，于是又好气又好笑地看着他，忍不住逗弄道，“什么时候说过了？”  
男孩立刻露出茫然的神情，皱紧眉头认真回想起来，酒后迟钝的大脑显然不怎么配合，他皱着鼻子闭着眼睛，愤愤地握拳敲了敲脑袋，委屈地呢喃，“说过的......明明说过的...”

Patrick赶忙握住男孩的手腕，以防他没轻没重的动作弄疼自己，轻描淡写地好心提醒他，“我是说如果我赢了，你就跟我。”  
Hanyu愣了愣，似乎想起了这回事，立刻露出个要哭不哭的表情，焦急道，“那给你赢...奖牌给你！”  
说着就慌里慌张地去摸脖子，摸了半天也没有找到挂奖牌的织带，这回是真的要哭了，“我的奖牌呢？”  
“你是说我比金牌还重要吗？”Patrick抓住重点，等着某人酒后吐真言的回答。

“那这个给你......”Hanyu自顾自把手钏摘下来，急急忙忙地套到男人手腕上，“这个很厉害，带着这个你就再也不会输了...”

Patrick知道男孩一贯迷信，他曾听他说过，这幅手钏几乎是他从小戴到大从不离身的幸运宝物一般的存在。  
即使有的时候不能戴在手腕上，他也是贴身带在身边的。  
他现在居然要把它送给他。

“你明天酒醒了不会后悔吧？”Patrick低头看着套在手腕上的珠串，感到鼻尖一阵酸楚，他赶紧笑了笑，语气颇为认真地说，“就算你哭着说你后悔了，我也是不会还给你的了。”  
男孩打了一个大大的哈欠，边郑重点头，边揉着眼睛，已然困倦极了。  
Patrick看着他孩子气的可爱行为，宠溺地笑起来。  
他伸手帮男孩把领带摘了，又去解他衬衣扣子，Hanyu低头呆呆地看着Patrick动作了一会儿。忽然伸手去扯男人的领带，也试图帮他脱衣服。

Patrick拉回领带，笑着问他，“干嘛？”  
Hanyu也伸手扣着自己的衣襟反问起他，“干嘛？”  
Patrick被他一本真经的样子逗笑了。他叹了口气，无奈地柔声哄他，“别乱动，帮你脱了衣服，乖乖睡一觉。听话。”

男孩闻言果然变乖了，安安静静地任由Patrick帮他脱衣服。  
等脱得差不多了，他忽然慢吞吞地爬到男人身上，分开双腿跨坐到Patrick大腿上，搂着男人脖子歪头看着他。  
Patrick双手搂着他的腰，微笑着静静回望他。

“パトリック~”男孩忽然用日文发音千转百折地念他的名字，像唱儿歌一样。  
Patrick每次在记者会上坐在他身边，听男孩在用日文回答问题的间隙提到他的名字时都很想笑。  
这回是真的不可抑止地笑开了，他边微微笑着边扬了扬眉，耐心温和地轻声应他，“嗯？”

Hanyu突然双手捧住男人脸颊，缓缓倾身，郑重其事地用唇在Patrick嘴唇上轻轻碰了碰。  
就只是单纯的嘴唇相碰了一会儿，严格意义上都算不上是一个吻，但却成功地让Patrick觉得心动无比。  
男孩缓缓退开点距离，双手依然捧着Patrick脸颊，表情认真地看着他，喃喃道，“爱してるよ”

Patrick呼呼笑出来，眼巴巴地看着男孩，觉得鼻尖一阵阵酸楚，眼眶也随之热起来。  
“爱してるtoo”  
Patrick轻声说。  
男孩闻言顿时眯着眼睛满足地甜甜笑起来，是那种让Patrick觉得“可以把全世界都给他也无所谓的”可爱笑容。

Patrick把男孩缓缓搂进怀里，脸埋在男孩的颈间。  
觉得这一刻，被填满的不只是他的怀抱。  
而是他的整个世界。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

尾声

Hanyu在头痛欲裂的感觉中悠悠转醒，这种要命似的难受感既熟悉又陌生。  
他暗暗发誓这辈子再也不要喝酒了。

等被酒精麻痹而变得迟缓的大脑渐渐恢复功用，他才慢慢忆起今天是猴年马月。  
他必须要在回去前找Patrick谈清楚才好。  
想到这，他焦急地猛然坐起身，然后就闷哼着抱着脑袋坐在床上不会动了。

他坐在那里一动也不敢动，一边静静等待着直逼脑门的钝痛感消退下去，一边眯着眼睛转动视线环视起房间。  
等等......这不是他的房间......吧？！  
他赶忙低头掀开被子看自己身体。是穿着内裤和背心的。  
他松了口气。

咔嗒一声开门的声音唤回他的思绪。  
他呆呆地望着敞开的通向客厅的房门。  
一声休闲装的Patrick缓缓出现在门口，头发半湿，看上去是刚洗完澡的样子。

太过震惊的结果就是导致表情一片空白，他愣愣地看着Patrick一步步走进，最终坐到他身边的床沿上。  
Patrick没有说话，只是微微歪头，静静地看着他，没什么表情。

依然状况外的男孩傻乎乎地开口问道，“你怎么会在这里？”  
Patrick突然就笑了，他顿了顿，抑制了嘴角上扬的弧度，眯着眼睛故作严肃地说，“你酒还没醒？这是我的房间。”  
男孩愣了愣，这对白怎么这么熟悉？  
他几乎是立刻想起了什么。  
也跟着微微笑起来。  
他低了低头，抿起嘴故作可怜的望着男人，假装委屈的语调，“那...那我怎么会在这里？”

“你装傻是不是装得有点太过了？”Patrick不再克制微笑的弧度，他宠溺地望着男孩，扬手轻抚他的脸颊，柔声说，“你昨晚把卖身契都签给我了，现在再来装不熟是不是有点太晚了？......你永永远远是我的人了。”  
几乎是瞬间，男孩漂亮的丹凤眼里就盈满了眼泪，他猛地扑过去搂住Patrick，哽咽难言。

Patrick回搂住他，单手缓缓地顺着男孩的背，贴在他耳边故作疑惑，慢条斯理地逗他，“怎么了？不愿意？”  
男孩哽了下，声音都有些发抖地说，“愿意的愿意的...”  
Patrick满眼温柔地笑着，把男孩楼得更紧些，笃定地说，“嗯。不愿意也不行。”

他们静静搂了会儿。  
Patrick正满心满意沉浸在这失而复得的甜蜜时光里。

Hanyu忽然大煞风景，吸了吸鼻子，直愣愣地开口问，“那个女孩子是谁呀？”  
“什么女孩？”  
Patrick当然知道他说的是谁，但那只是一个无关紧要的人，现在这么浓情蜜意的时刻，完全没必要提起这种局外人。  
另一方面，他对这几天很孬种地找尽借口躲着男孩的行为也倍感心虚。尴尬地不愿再提。

“就是昨晚你和她聊了一晚上的那个呀。”  
Hanyu显然不打算这么轻易就放他过门，耿耿于怀地吃着醋，带着点打破砂锅问到底的傻劲。

“没有这种人，你喝醉了。”Patrick蛮横地说，顾左右而言他，“说到这个，谁准你喝酒了？给我醉成这样。还敢让Javier送你回房间？”  
Patrick松开怀抱，把男孩推开点距离，看着他的眼睛，故作生气地质问。  
Hanyu虽然记不得昨晚醉酒后具体发生了什么，但听Patrick的描述似乎挺严重，几乎立刻就心虚起来。也忘了要继续追究什么“别的女孩”。只一味想着怎么替自己开脱。

想了半天也没有什么得体的解释，只能孤注一掷地卖起萌来，他歪了歪头，奶声奶气地说，“Javier是谁呀？”  
Patrick却忽地笑了，似乎很满意这个答案，凑过去在男孩眼角上吻了吻，赞扬地说，“嗯，乖结弦，你只要知道Patrick是谁就可以了。”  
Hanyu勾上男人脖子，歪着脑袋，故作天真地问，“那么Patrick是谁呢？”

Patrick坏笑起来，环着男孩的腰把他拉进一点，和他唇贴着唇，呢喃道，“这个问题，基本上，等我们做完下面的事情，你就知道了。”  
说完，Patrick吻上男孩扬起微笑弧度的双唇，连同幸福的笑声一起擒入心里。

这一次，他再也不会放手了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
终于完结了！！！  
三角恋真的好难写！呼~~

只想说一句，真心感谢所有给我留过言，点过kudos的姑娘，如果没有你们的鼓励，我可能无法坚持下来。  
谢谢了！！！


	20. 太阳&射手座的午后

在修改了最后一段结束语后，Hanyu关闭了文档。他微微后倾靠到身后的单人沙发上，头向后仰去枕在沙发坐垫上，如释重负地叹了口气。  
赛季结束后，聚少离多的两人好不容易商量着凑了一个小假期。  
没有制定什么大计划。也许只是宅在家里，打打游戏，看看书，或者一时兴起来一次当日往返的远足。  
总之就是一次只有两个人的假期，只随自己的心情去做让自己放松惬意的事情。

可是作为学生党，还是有不得不做的功课要交。两人都不是爱拖拉的性格，于是说好要在第一天就把这些事情全部解决掉，接下去的时间就可以尽情的玩耍，无忧无虑。

从午饭过后，他和Patrick两人就围坐在客厅的宽大矮桌边，一人一台电脑做起了作业。  
比起端坐在书桌前，从小到大的习惯使然，Hanyu更爱席地而坐。  
Patrick本不习惯这种姿势，然而和日本男孩交往后，他也渐渐接受了这种坐在地上围着暖桌，把沙发当靠背的坐姿。

Hanyu揉了揉脸，想着稍微休息下，再最后检查一遍，就可以把报告邮出去了。  
做了几个小时作业，精神集中的时候不觉得，等一旦放松下来就顿时觉得有些饿了。他直起身的时候正好看到暖桌另一头，Patrick的右手边放着一篮蜜柑，卧在竹编果篮里的水果，橙黄油润，个头大而饱满，看上去就很美味。

Hanyu看向一脸严肃正在专心码字的Patrick，慢慢笑了起来。  
男孩原本盘腿而坐，于是他换了个姿势，伸出右脚轻轻踢了踢Patrick肆无忌惮伸长在矮桌下的腿。

“嗯？”Patrick挑了挑眉，应了一声，双眼依然依依不舍地紧盯着屏幕，打字的频率也毫无变化。  
不满于男人的敷衍，Hanyu开始不停地用脚踢Patrick大腿，不过所用的力道与其说是“踢”不如说是“点”。

Patrick笑起来，总算把视线从屏幕上收回，看向Hanyu，没脾气地笑着，“什么？”  
男孩也不说话，只是微微抬头用下巴指了指蜜柑的方向。  
Patrick顺着提示看到了手边的蜜柑，他立刻拿过一个递给男孩。

Hanyu却不接，只是双肘撑在桌上捧着脸颊，眼眸含笑地看着Patrick，微微嘟着嘴小声抱怨，“剥好手会黏，你剥。”  
Patrick依然微微笑着，扬眉反问道，“哦？难道我天赋异禀，就不会手黏了？”  
“说不定呢。”Hanyu笑着歪了歪头，用可爱的语气理所当然的口吻讲着歪理，“你试试看啊。”  
Patrick笑得越发宠溺，毫无原则道，“好，那我试试看。”

说着他按了文档保存键，合上了屏幕，斜靠着沙发盘腿坐着，开始专心地给男孩剥起蜜柑。  
Hanyu趴到桌子上，把下巴抵在交握的手臂上，抬眼看着对方的动作，边不忘嘱咐道，“橘络苦的，不要吃，要弄干净。”  
Patrick看了他一眼，笑了笑，依言仔细地一丝丝挑去白色的经络。

蜜柑新鲜且多汁，鲜嫩的果实皮薄易破，剥好后手上果然沾上了果肉挤压而出的汁水，Patrick打算好人做到底，不让男孩沾手，他拿着剥好的蜜柑，冲男孩勾了勾手指，“坐到我边上来，我喂你。”  
Hanyu害羞地笑起来，笑得眼睛都眯起来，眉眼弯弯抿着嘴笑着的样子看上去就像只撒娇的猫咪，明明是个泛着傻劲的笑，看在Patrick眼里却是甜的，让他恨不得把人搂到怀里好好揉捏一番。

“过来啊。”Patrick拿着一瓣蜜柑逗他。  
Hanyu也不再扭捏，四肢并用乖乖爬到男人身边。Patrick坐在长方形矮桌宽长的这面，两个人并排而坐也并不会嫌挤。  
Hanyu跪坐在Patrick面前，扣着男人手臂把Patrick送到他嘴边的蜜柑又让回给对方，“你先吃。”  
“这么懂事？”Patrick笑笑，也不客气，张嘴吃下第一瓣。

“甜吗？”Hanyu抬眸认真地看着男人，关切地问。  
Patrick差点被噎到，原来自己是被当成“小白鼠”了。

他显然不打算配合着当只老实的“白鼠”，于是又不疾不徐地吃了一片，接着面无表情地对着男孩说，“看我的表情，你猜。”

Hanyu闻言故作生气地压下眉头，做了个他理解中的挑衅表情，压低声音假意不满地追问，“哼，快说，甜还是不甜？！”  
说着还抬手用手指戳了戳男人下巴，Patrick反应其快地低头去咬他食指。  
男孩险险避开后，冲他得意地扬了扬下巴，“咬人，狗狗。”边说边又去改戳男人的腰，边说边戳，“到底甜不甜？甜不甜？”  
Patrick被他的孩子气的表现逗得彻底破了功，忽地笑了，他无奈地点了点头，摆出陈恳的姿态，“甜，很甜，非常甜。”  
Hanyu也跟着没心没肺地笑起来，双手撑地前倾身子，微微张嘴像讨食的小孩一样发出长长的一声，“啊~~”

Patrick一瓣瓣地喂他，看男孩慢条斯理地吃完一片又张嘴讨要下一片，再认真吃完的样子，像某种啮齿类小动物，吃起东西来的样子专心而乖巧，可爱到让他心尖都为之酥麻。  
他忍不住倾身在男孩鼻尖上亲了一下。  
Hanyu被男人突如其来的吻弄得愣了愣，睁大眼睛不明所以地歪了歪脑袋。  
Patrick若无其事地把最后一瓣蜜柑喂入他嘴里。  
男孩一边嚼着水果，一边含糊不清地说，“我觉得我还可以再吃一个。”  
Patrick本不会同意他连吃两个生冷的水果，可又实在抵不过这种仿若亲手喂养的趣味，斗争了几秒就妥协了。

他接过男孩亲自挑检出的第二个蜜柑，在男孩的“监督”下再度细心地操作起来。  
等剥完第二个蜜柑，Patrick已经习惯性地先尝了第一瓣，等确认好甜度后才开始喂给男孩吃。  
Hanyu看着男人自然而然的贴心举动，觉得心里甜甜的，他边嚼着甘甜的果实，边学着对方方才的举动，出其不意地在男人嘴角印上一个亲吻。  
Patrick笑起来，得寸进尺道，“就这样？没了？”  
Hanyu眯眼哼哼笑着，惬意地换了个坐姿，半依到男人身上，仰头枕在Patrick肩膀上，翘起腿开始脱脚上的袜子。

“脱袜子做什么？”  
“热。”  
男孩一旦觉得舒畅的时候，第一件想到的事情总是解放双脚，好比打游戏的时候，必须要光着脚丫才是王道。  
等把报告邮件出去之后，就可以开始玩游戏了。他已经迫不及待，不禁得意洋洋地和Patrick炫耀起来，“我快要写完了哦。”  
“恭喜。”Patrick又喂了他一片，自己吃完最后一片，才不慌不忙地接着道，“刚刚说好了，谁先做完谁负责晚饭。”  
Hanyu咻地仰头看他，失笑道，“才没有！”  
“有的。”Patrick一本真经地，“刚刚说的是，谁先做好谁负责晚饭，另外一个就负责晚间运动。”  
他在男孩额头亲了一下，有条不紊地继续睁眼说瞎话，“等下晚上你只要负责舒舒服服乖乖躺平就好了，剩下的都交给我，不用你操心费力。”

Hanyu哭笑不得地把脱下来的袜子扔到Patrick脸上。  
男人笑着接住袜子，边不忘步步紧逼地揶揄他，“所以你想现在就享受我的服务？已经开始脱了？”

Hanyu吃吃笑起来，抢回袜子，连同另一只一起扔到矮桌上，趾高气扬的模样，“我吃饱拉。才不吃晚饭，晚上也要通宵打游戏，才没有什么时间陪你做运动。要做你自己做吧。哼~！”

Patrick双手搂着男孩的腰从身后把他圈到怀里，双脚也一并用上压制着男孩的双脚，手脚并用地把他缠在怀里，嘴唇压在男孩耳朵上低声问他，“你说什么？我没听清。再说一遍。”  
Hanyu被男人说话间灌进耳道的滚烫气息弄得痒痒的，他边笑边躲，奈何整个人都被禁锢在对方怀里，无处可逃。  
“放开我啦，别把粘乎乎的手在我衣服上乱擦啊。”男孩边说边拍打Patrick环着他腰的手臂。  
“我握着拳的，不会弄脏你。”

Hanyu安静下来，微微仰头枕在男人肩膀上，抬眸看他，软言哄他，“去洗手拉。”  
“不好，”男人罕见地闹起脾气，“你刚刚说什么？再说一遍。”  
男孩眨巴了两下眼睛，笑微微地试探着说，“我说你负责做饭我就乖乖吃饭。”  
“可以。但是这句不是重点。”Patrick轻咬他耳垂，“重点呢？”

Hanyu明白再黏糊下去大家都不用做正事了，赶紧很识时务地纠正了答案，乖巧地回答，“等下做好了作业就陪你玩。”  
“玩什么？”Patrick笑起来，但还是不放心地追问到，“说清楚。我可不是没上过你这种当。”  
男孩哀怨着含糊不清地咕哝了一声，无奈地抻起上身，头后仰着凑过去用嘴唇在Patrick唇上贴了一下，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下男人嘴唇。末了，他看着男人的眼睛，带着点害羞的笑意，小声问他，“懂？”  
Patrick当然懂了，嘴上却不肯放弃作弄男孩的机会，“不懂。”  
男孩立刻虎起脸，皱眉瞪他。  
Patrick笑了，紧紧凑到男孩耳边，几乎是用气声在说，“你是说要陪我做爱吗？”

Hanyu被他直白的调戏和呼在脸颊耳畔的灼热气息弄得颈项间汗毛都竖起一片。他咬着嘴唇，皱起鼻子，假意凶狠地给了抱着他的男人一记不轻不重的肘击。

Patrick笑意更深，被又亲又打了之后总算舒坦了似地，终于满足地在男孩眼尾印了一个吻，干脆地放开他，起身去洗手了。  
Hanyu冲着男人背影补充道，“不过晚饭得你做的。不然才不和你玩。”  
Patrick回过身，冲他抛了个媚眼，做了个“ok”的手势。

Hanyu坐回矮桌前，他并没有回自己那一边桌子，而是直接把笔记本电脑拉到自己面前，和Patrick并肩而坐。  
Patrick洗了手，回来后坐到Hanyu身边，准备打开电脑接着做之前的功课。  
在坐下来前，Patrick忍不住揉了揉男孩头发，又在他发旋处亲昵地吻了吻。男孩对此已然习以为常，头也不抬地任对方高兴，被亲了后，只会习惯性地用手把发型拨好。

 

没过一会儿，Hanyu就把邮件发了出去，他浑身放松地伸了一个大懒腰，心情大好。  
看Patrick还在心无旁骛地用功，Hanyu不想打扰他，便上网浏览起了各种耳机测评的网页和论坛。

不知是不是因为连吃了两个蜜柑的关系，他忽然开始接连不断地打嗝。他自己并没有太在意，一般这种情况，不去理它，过一会儿自然就会好的。

“去倒杯热水喝。”过了挺久，Patrick终于忍不住发声了，“喝了就好了。”  
没有回复。  
“听到没有？”  
“没有。”Hanyu 懒洋洋地答到。  
“快去。”  
“不要。”  
“懒？”  
“对。”  
“啧。”  
“嘘。”  
两个人各自对着自己的电脑屏幕，有一搭没一搭地对着话。

又过了十分钟，情况依然没有好转，男孩依然以十几秒一次的频率，轻声地“嗝”着。  
Patrick终于看不下去，“快去喝水，我听着难受。”  
“不高兴，等下就会好的，你忍一忍。”Hanyu正在专心地看一篇测评，漫不经心地回着话。

“结弦。”Patrick阴阳怪气地叫他。  
“嗯？”男孩心不在焉地应着，视线还黏在屏幕上。  
“转过来看着我。”Patrick先转头盯着男孩侧颜，“跟你说话，听到没？”  
Hanyu不耐烦地回了句，“干什么嘛？”这次总算听话地转过头看男人，边不忘抬起双手护住脑门。  
Patrick啼笑皆非地看着他，看对方一脸“我就知道你要弹我脑门，所以早有准备”的戒备样，Patrick不禁失笑，“你干嘛？”  
“你懂的。”Hanyu耸耸肩，又“嗝”了一声，他可怜兮兮地看着Patrick，“难受，想喝热水。”  
Patrick无奈看了他一会儿，终于折服在他楚楚可怜的期盼眼神中，“好，算我败给你，我帮你去倒水总行了吧。”

男孩立刻满意地眯眼笑起来，点了点头。正想要转头继续看电脑，就看到准备起身的男人紧皱眉头一动不动地僵持着动作。  
“怎么了？”Hanyu不明所以地看着他。  
“腿麻了。”Patrick眯着一只眼，笑得很辛苦的样子，一动不敢动地僵在那里。  
Hanyu眼神咻地一亮，盯着他坏笑起来。  
几乎是一瞬间，Patrick就看破了男孩的鬼脑筋，赶忙低吼道，“你敢！”  
“敢”字还没落下尾音，Hanyu就立刻用行动证明给男人看，他是有“多敢”。

腿麻的时候，最好的处理方法就是等这阵麻痹感自己过去。这种时候，哪怕是自己强行动作，也是要命的难受，更别说是被别人碰触。  
Patrick又叫又笑，不知如何是好地去阻止坏心眼地用双手锤打他大腿的男孩的攻击。  
Hanyu哈哈大笑着，被男人死命抓住双腕了，还誓不罢休地改用腿去碰触男人大腿。  
打闹到最后，两人抱成一团倒在地上，气喘吁吁地叠在一起，笑得没了力气。

“你这个忘恩负义的死小孩，我是去帮你倒水好吗？”被下了黑手的男人忍不住抱怨起来，语气里倒不见一点严苛，反倒是隐隐藏着满满的宠溺。  
Hanyu被Patrick压在身下，微微喘着，脸上还挂着意犹未尽的恶作剧得逞的欢乐，吃吃笑着，开心地回嘴，“我是在帮你哎，长痛不如短痛，懂不懂？”  
说着说着想到Patrick刚刚惊慌失措“哇哇”大叫的反应，又忍不住咯咯乐了起来。

“你打嗝好了？”Patrick忽然指出。  
男孩忽地停住不笑了，呆呆看着Patrick，静静等了几秒感受了下，睁大眼睛惊喜道，“真的好了！”  
Patrick跟着笑起来，缓缓开口，“知道这说明什么？”  
Hanyu点点头，郑重道，“说明我说不用喝水自己会好是对的！我说的没错。”  
“错！”Patrick捏住男孩的下巴，冷哼道，“说明我不用去给你倒水，就可以接着教训你这种嘴硬的死小孩。”  
“阿咧？”  
他哪里有嘴硬了？他只不过是实话实说嘛！

只是这些话还来不及说出来，就已经被压在身上的男人全数堵在了嘴里。  
Patrick毫不吝啬地用行动告诉他，假期，是真的开始了......

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

之后我会开一篇新坑，文名《无猜》。攻为原创人物。设定基本就是花滑师兄弟间甜蜜+微虐的从同门发展起来的恋爱故事~~  
希望大家届时捧场，么么~~


	21. 如果这都不算暗恋

我更在LOFTER了，之后无猜也会更在那里～

http://www.lofter.com/blog/vickyvk?act=dashboardclick_20130514_04


End file.
